Único Destino
by Sandy Lane
Summary: Baseada nos eventos de 'Man of Steel'. Após a batalha contra Zod, Superman terá que enfrentar novos inimigos, desafios, mas também terá Lois Lane em sua vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Único Destino**

_Fic baseada nos últimos acontecimentos do filme 'Man of Steel'._

**Parte 1**

**Metropolis**

Após a invasão kryptoniana liderada pelo general Zod, a cidade começava a se reerguer. Em meio a todo aquele desastre e tragédias, eles haviam conhecido um outro kryptoniano chamado Kal-El, ao qual a intrépida repórter do Planeta Diário, Lois Lane, havia batizado de Superman.

Porém, alguns cidadãos tinham dúvidas se ele era tão super ou mesmo de confiança. Afinal, ele também colaborara para toda aquela destruição, mesmo tendo derrotado Zod e seus asseclas. Mas o que esperar de Superman? Ele poderia dominá-los depois? Ou seria mesmo alguém que viera para ajudá-los e protegê-los?

Era uma questão levantada por alguns meios de comunicação, personalidades da política e era algo que passava pela mente de Lex Luthor. Ele não estava na cidade quando tudo aquilo havia acontecido, mas ele pudera ver o estrago por toda a metrópole. Inclusive no prédio da LexCorp. Sem contar o fato de que Superman, pois mais aparentemente amigável que fosse, ainda era um alienígena. E seres de outro planeta já demonstraram não ser dignos de confiança.

**...**

**Smallville**

**Fazenda Kent**

Clark ajudou sua mãe a reconstruir a casa destruída por Zod e seus aliados. Clark ficara com muito medo de perder a mãe, Martha, assim como perdera seu pai, Jonathan. Ele não poderia lidar com isso. Por sorte, sua mãe estava bem. Ela era mais forte do que muitos imaginavam.

Clark colocou a porta na frente da casa e a soldou com a sua visão de calor. Ele olhou satisfeito para o resultado e Martha sorriu.

'Pronto, mãe, acho que a casa ficou melhor do que era antes.', ele comentou.

'É, seu avô não tinha suas habilidades para construir uma casa forte e em tão pouco tempo, querido.', ela tocou no rosto dele. 'Obrigada.'

'Espero que você não tenha mais que passar por uma situação como a de Zod...', ele murmurou.

'Eu também não. Todos agora estão reconstruindo suas casas e suas vidas...', ela comentou, pensativa.

'Muitas vidas foram perdidas.', ele lamentou. 'Eu queria poder ter feito mais.', ele disse, com um olhar triste.

'Você fez o que estava ao seu alcance e muitas vidas foram salvas.', salientou Martha. 'Essas vidas são muito preciosas. Não fique se cobrando, querido. Zod, Faora e seus seguidores não tinham limites. Eles não se importavam com ninguém. Por sorte, você nos salvou.'

Clark suspirou e assentiu, conformado. Ele ainda lamentava a perda de tantas vidas, mas passaria sua vida toda tentando compensar.

'Vou fazer de tudo para continuar ajudando. Mas nunca mais vou matar ninguém.', ele afirmou e Martha ficou séria. 'Eu ainda tenho pesadelos com a morte dele...'

'Você me contou que não teve outra alternativa.'

'Na hora, eu não tive mesmo. Pedi para que Zod parasse, mas ele não me ouviu. Eu implorei, mãe. Mas ele não parou. Ele queria matar todos.', ele suspirou. 'Mas às vezes eu penso que poderia ter achado outra solução...'

'Querido, infelizmente já aconteceu. Não tem como você voltar atrás. O que pode tirar disso é uma lição para que não se repita. E sei que você já aprendeu.', ela afirmou, carinhosa.

'Sim. Foi uma dura lição, mas acho que precisava passar por isso... Acho.', ele deu outro suspiro triste e depois olhou para o relógio. 'Hum, vou chegar atrasado ao Planeta.'

'Ah, sim, agora meu filho é um repórter do Planeta Diário!', exclamou Martha, sorridente.

'Um _foca_ , ainda.', ele a corrigiu, com um sorriso. 'Mas Lois está me ajudando.'

'Lois Lane...', Martha lembrou da repórter que foi procurá-la para saber sobre Kal-El. 'Ela é uma moça simpática. E parece gostar de você.', a mãe o fitou.

'Nós... estamos próximos... Quer dizer, tudo aconteceu em meio aquele reboliço mas... Eu não sei... pode ser que algo melhor surja...', ele disse, um pouco tímido.

'E você acha que ela vale a pena?', quis saber Martha, sondando.

'Eu tenho certeza disso.', ele afirmou com um ar apaixonado.

'Então siga em frente.', aconselhou Martha. 'O amor é um bem muito valioso.'

Clark sorriu timidamente e assentiu.

...

**Planeta Diário**

A redação estava agitada como em todos os dias. Lois digitava freneticamente no teclado do computador escrevendo sua coluna sobre Superman. Ela sabia que alguns estavam querendo implantar o medo contra o herói, mas ela sairia em sua defesa. Superman havia salvo aquela cidade, evitado que Zod e seus comparsas matassem a todos e as pessoas ainda tinha dúvidas das reais intenções de Kal-El. Era um absurdo. Felizmente, Lois poderia usar um veículo forte de comunicação para iluminar um pouco a mente daquelas pessoas.

Clark chegou à redação um pouco atrapalhado, esbarrando em algumas pessoas até chegar em sua mesa que ficava ao lado da de Lois.

'Bom dia, Lois.', ele sorriu, tentando não parecer bobo ao fitá-la.

'Bom dia, Smallville.', ela sorriu de volta.

'Chegou cedo hoje...', ele comentou.

'A cidade está em polvorosa, meu caro, muitos questionam se Superman é mesmo um salvador ou se será o nosso próximo algoz. Tenho que escrever a respeito disso.', ela explicou, ainda concentrada em sua digitação.

'Eu sei...', ele assentiu e sentou na cadeira, ligando o computador em seguida. 'A destruição foi muito grande. É natural que fiquem um pouco... desconfiados...'

'Mas eu sei que Superman fez tudo o que podia e não podia pelo povo dessa cidade.', afirmou Lois, olhando-o com carinho. 'Eu sou uma das muitas pessoas que é grata à ele. Por tudo.'

'Queria que as pessoas entendessem que _eu_...', ele parou e ambos olharam ao redor, para ver se alguém havia escutado, mas estavam todos muito ocupados. 'Que Superman só quer ajudar.'

'Eles vão entender. Pode demorar um pouco, mas vão.', ela deu um sorriso confiante. Ela imprimiu seu texto. 'Bem, preciso de uma cópia para mandar para Perry. Quer tirar pra mim, Clark, por favor?', ela perguntou, estendo-lhe o papel.

'Claro.', ele pegou o papel, prestativo e foi para a sala de cópias.

...

Clark estava na sala de cópias tirando a cópia que Lois pedira quando ela entrou na sala e fechou a porta. Lois deu um sorriso malicioso. Clark a fitou.

'Sua cópia está tirada.'

'Você é tão prestativo, Kent.', ela sorriu e avançou nele, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

Clark deixou a cópia cair no chão e abraçou Lois, aproximando mais seu corpo ao dele, aprofundando o beijo. Os dois se separaram quase sem fôlego.

'Estava querendo isso desde que entrei na redação.', ele confessou.

'Eu vi que você não tomava uma atitude, então...', ela voltou a beijá-lo.

'Eu estava com medo de que você não quisesse...', ele confessou em meio a mais beijos.

'Parece que eu não quero?', ela questionou com um olhar malicioso e voltou a beijá-lo.

Clark segurou Lois e a fez se sentar uma mesa, encaixando-se em seguida entre as pernas dela. Lois colocou as mãos debaixo da blusa dele para sentir sua pele, mas acabou sentindo o tecido do uniforme. Ela sorriu.

'Você vem trabalhar de uniforme?'

'Ahn... É mais prático...', ele murmurou, um pouco sem jeito. 'Mas eu tiro em um segundo se você quiser.'

'Eu adoraria, Smallville, mas aqui não é lugar para isso...', ela disse, ponderada.

'Eu sei...', ele concordou, um pouco frustrado.

'Mas podemos finalizar com mais um beijo. Por enquanto.', ela voltou ao agarrá-lo e beijá-lo com ardor.

Clark já estava inclinado sobre Lois em cima da mesa, quando um garoto ruivo entrou na sala e deu um grito.

'Uau!'

Os dois repórteres se separaram de imediato, Lois saiu de cima da mesa e ambos ajeitaram seus cabelos e roupas. O rapaz ruivo mal conseguia esconder o ar de riso.

'Quem é você...', Lois olhou para o crachá do rapaz. 'Olsen?'

'James Olsen. Mas podem me chamar de Jimmy.', ele sorriu, simpático. 'Sou irmão da Jenny.'

'Ah sei... Você veio fazer uma visita?', a repórter cruzou os braços e o fitou.

'Na realidade, eu vim tentar uma vaga. Sou fotógrafo. Quer dizer... estou quase terminando a faculdade... Mas eu tiro ótimas fotos. O Sr. White disse que posso fazer uma experiência...', ele contou.

'Bem-vindo ao Planeta Diário, Jimmy. Eu sou Clark Kent.', o repórter o cumprimentou.

'Obrigado, CK. Eu espero ficar aqui por muito tempo.', ele disse, com um ar sonhador.

'É só tirar realmente boas fotos.', disse Lois, simpático. 'Seja bem-vindo, Olsen e... não conte nada do que... possa ter visto aqui...', ela pediu.

'Mas eu não vi nada, Srta. Lane, apenas te conheci e ao CK.', afirmou o rapaz.

'Isso mesmo, Jimbo.', a repórter deu um tapinha amigável no ombro dele e saiu.

'Vou tirar essas cópias antes que o Sr. White comece a gritar comigo.', ele ajeitou os papéis que estavam em suas mãos. 'Jenny disse que ele grita um bocado.'

'Sim, ele grita mesmo.', confirmou Clark, divertido. 'Boa sorte, Jimmy.'

Clark pegou a cópia que caíra no chão e saiu dali.

...

**LexCorp**

Tess Mercer entregou um relatório à Lex. O empresário olhou para o arquivo Superman.

'Está muito fino... Pelo visto, não sabemos muito sobre esse alien...'

'Ele é Kal-El de Krypton, veio para cá possivelmente em uma nave e...'

'_Possivelmente?_', ele repetiu. 'Eu preciso ter certeza de tudo sobre ele!', exclamou Lex irritado.

'Sr. Luthor, uma nave foi achada no ártico, mas ela simplesmente desapareceu. A Srta Lane estava presente quando o exército localizou a nave. Mas ela afirma não se lembrar de ver a nave alçando voo mesmo depois de ser encontrada desmaiada e um ponto bem distante daquele onde os militares estavam acampados.', contou Tess.

'Lane, hein?', ele abriu a pasta do relatório. 'A defensora do alienígena.'

'Foi salva por ele no ataque de Zod.', lembrou a ruiva.

'Claro, deve ser muito grata... Ou seja, está cega pelas falsas atitudes desse sujeito fantasiado...', murmurou Lex.

'Ninguém tem certeza de que ele é realmente uma ameaça.', disse Tess corajosamente, recebendo um olhar frio em resposta.

'Eu tenho certeza. Só preciso provar e abrir os olhos daqueles que ainda estão com as visões embaçadas pelas pretensas boas ações desse alienígena. Essa invasão de Zod foi toda muito bem calculada e planejada.', ele falou, pensativo. 'Zod invade a Terra, promove uma destruição sem limites, o caos se instala, todos nós ficamos indefesos, então surge um salvador voando como um anjo enviado para nos proteger e defende a todos.', ele fez uma careta de desagravo. 'Superman fica com os créditos, ganha a confiança dos tolos e inocentes e quando menos percebermos, eles irá nos dominar. Poderes para isso possui. Será o rei...', ele resmungou. 'Eu jamais irei permitir isso, Srta Mercer. Jamais.'

Tess observou a expressão decidida de Lex Luthor. Ela sabia que Superman havia encontrado um grande inimigo mesmo que ainda não tivesse consciência disso.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Era o fim do expediente. Lois desligou o computador e Clark surgiu na redação quase vazia ajeitando a gravata. Ela vira que ele saíra há pouco tempo disfarçadamente. E depois vira pela televisão, Superman fazendo um salvamento em Hong Kong. O herói já estava ficando conhecido globalmente graças as suas ações e angariava mais e mais admiradores, especialmente as crianças, que ficavam fascinadas ao vê-lo voando. Lois podia entender isso. Ela também ficava encantada.

'Fim de tarde agitado, Kent?', ela o provocou.

'Um pouco.', ele sorriu e ajeitou o óculos. 'Já está de saída?'

'Já passou do fim do expediente, Clark. Eu preciso ir para casa tomar um bom e relaxante banho.', ela pegou a bolsa.

'É, eu imagino...', ele murmurou, pensando nela tomando banho.

'Smallville.', ela o chamou e ele a fitou, acordando do sonho. 'Você quer ir na minha casa para gente assistir um filme? Eu estou pensando em encomendar pizza. Não gosto de comer pizza sozinha.'

'Claro que eu vou.', ele aceitou, prontamente e ela sorriu. Adorava aquele jeito caipira do rapaz. Ele parecia um menino crescido. 'Será um prazer, Lois.'

'Okay. Então, eu vou, encomendo as pizzas e espero você...'

'Você quer que eu te leve?', ele sugeriu.

'Voando?', ela perguntou, com os olhos brilhando.

'Se você quiser...'

'Eu quero!', ela exclamou. 'Eu adorei o expresso Superman!'

Clark achou graça e ambos foram para o telhado. Lá, Clark se despiu das roupas comuns e surgiu com o uniforme. Lois olhou-o, encantada. Ela tocou no **S** no peito dele.

'É um belo S.'

'É um símbolo da minha família também.', ele contou e depois a segurou no colo. 'Pronta para voar?'

'Eu já nasci pronta, Smallville.', ela rebateu, com um sorriso.

Superman alçou voo com Lois Lane no colo rumo ao apartamento dela.

...

As pizzas chegaram e Lois e Clark estavam sentados no sofá saboreando-as enquanto o filme do DVD era reproduzido. Lois mordeu um pedaço de pizza quatro queijos e fitou Clark com um olhar de apreciação. Ele tinha mãos fortes. E quentes. O corpo dele era bem definido, ela já sentira. E aquele uniforme de Superman deixava a sua imaginação em polvorosa. Um pouco do queijo escorreu pela boca de Lois e quando Clark foi ajudá-la com um guardanapo, ela lambeu o a boca e chupou o dedo, sem deixar de fitá-lo. Clark acompanhou atentamente o movimento.

'Delicioso...', murmurou Lois.

'Muito bom mesmo...', ele concordara, olhando para a boca dela. 'Uma delícia...', ele se inclinou e a beijou.

Os dois continuaram a se beijar e logo Clark estava sobre Lois no sofá. Ela o ajudou a tirar a roupa, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Ele beijou os seios dela, que arfou, excitada, e depois parou. Ela franziu a testa.

'O que foi?'

'Lois, a minha fisiologia é diferente da sua...'

'É claro que é.', ela sorriu, com um ar de obviedade e voltou a beijá-lo, além de guiar as mãos dele sobre seus seios.

'Lois...', ele sussurrou, enquanto massageava os seios dela e voltava a beijá-los. Depois ele parou, para frustração dela. 'Lois, é sério. Eu sou diferente. E sou muito forte. Posso machucá-la...', ele disse, inseguro. 'Você sabe... não conseguir me controlar...'

'Clark, você não vai me machucar.', ela afirmou. 'Se eu acreditasse nisso, não deixaria você se aproximar.', ela tirou o sutiã preto e jogou no chão, dando uma bela visão dos seus seios fartos. 'Você gosta?'

'São perfeitos. Você é perfeita...', ele voltou a beijá-la e depois lambeu e sugou os seios dela.

'Clark...', ela sussurrava,com os olhos fechados, excitada.

'Lois, você está me deixando maluco, mas e se...', ele a fitou.

'Não tem _se_, Clark. Eu confio em você.', ela segurou a sua mão e o fitou com carinho. 'Eu sei que você nunca iria me machucar.'

Clark assentiu e voltou a beijá-la com paixão. Ele a desejava tanto que se não fizesse amor com ela provavelmente enlouqueceria. Clark tirou a calçinha dela e mergulhou a boca em seu sexo, enlouquecendo-a. Ele beijou cada parte do corpo macio de Lois, até não suportar mais e penetrá-la. O sofá não era o lugar mais confortável do mundo, mas isso não impediu que os dois terminassem satisfeitos e prontos para uma nova rodada, que foi feita no quarto dela.

...

Clark acordou pela manhã antes de Lois e ficou observando ela dormir. Lois era simplesmente adorável. Ela era tão intensa e ao mesmo tempo suave. Lois era uma força da natureza, um furacão, mas também era amiga, divertida e leal. Ele a conhecia há pouco tempo, era verdade, mas era verdade também que estava irremediavelmente apaixonado pela sua linda companheira. Ele sentia que passara anos esperando por ela e que agora que a tinha nos braços, não iria perdê-la. Parecia loucura amar alguém assim tão de imediato, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia controlar seus sentimentos.

Dentro de si, ele sabia que Lois Lane era sua alma gêmea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

**LexCorp**

**Sala de Imprensa**

'E assim, eu anuncio a minha candidatura à presidência dos Estados Unidos. Minha intenção? Proteger esta nação, dar melhores condições de vida aos nossos cidadãos, solidificar ainda mais a nossa soberania e principalmente, impedir que acontecimentos como a invasão alienígena ocorra novamente.'

Clark mexeu no óculos incomodado. Ele percebia a hostilidade de Luthor em relação à Superman. Era mais um dos que consideravam o herói uma ameaça. Lois levantou a mão para fazer uma pergunta.

'Sr. Luthor, Zod e os outros kryptonianos foram detidos. Zod, aliás, nem sequer existe mais. A nossa cidade foi salva por Superman.' Ela lembrou.

'Mas a que preço, Srta. Lane?', ele questionou e olhou para os outros jornalistas presentes. 'Eu lhes pergunto: a que preço? _O grande herói_ nos salvou, mas tudo tem um custo. E pelo que vimos, os alienígenas como ele tem tendência a impor as suas vontades sobre nós como se tivéssemos o dever de acatá-los e nos ajoelharmos perante eles. E eu lhes faço outra pergunta: iremos permitir isso?', ele olhou para cada jornalista.

Lois e Clark podiam ver a dúvida nos olhares e expressões de várias pessoas. Lois mordeu o lábio. Lex queria implantar a dúvida na mente das pessoas, induzi-las contra Superman por causa dos erros de Zod.

'Nem todos são como Zod. Se Superman fosse como Zod, ele sequer teria se dado ao trabalho de nos defender. Apenas assistiria Metropolis ser devastada.', argumentou Lois.

'E Metropolis por acaso está intacta?', indagou Lex com um olhar irônico. 'Não, Srta Lane, Metropolis sofreu muito com aquela invasão, pessoas inocentes se foram, famílias perderam seus entes queridos, o que é pior do que qualquer prédio que tenha vindo abaixo naquela luta. Porque prédios podem se reconstruídos, mas e as vidas perdidas?', ele fez um ar de lamento. 'Eu fiquei muito triste com o que aconteceu aos bons cidadãos dessa cidade. Tudo por que um alienígena achava que poderia nos dominar e escravizar. Não quero nem imaginar o que pode acontecer se outro alienígena terminar o trabalho já começado...'

Os repórteres começaram a cochichar entre si e Lois voltou a falar.

'Sr. Luthor, eu entendo que tudo foi muito traumatizante. Eu vi de perto todo o estrago causado. Mas eu também vi, um homem, um super-homem, fazendo tudo que estava ao seu alcance para defender aqueles que não poderiam lutar contra Zod. Ele foi até o seu limite para nos ajudar! Ele se voltou contra os seus iguais por nós! Porque ele se sente que pertence a esse mundo como nós! E eu não estou só falando por mim mesma, as imagens, os relatos das pessoas, tudo fala por si.', ela afirmou.

'Talvez seja isso que ele quer que a senhorita e os outros pensem. Que ele se voltou contra a própria raça por nós...', ele sugeriu.

'O que, agora tudo foi um plano milimetricamente planejado para dar um golpe e se tornar uma espécie de Imperador do mundo?', disse Lois, ironicamente.

'É a senhorita quem está dizendo...', Lex deu um sorriso cínico, que irritou a repórter.

'Eu acredito que Superman é sim um herói e ele ajudou e continuará ajudando cada cidadão da Terra que precisar.', afirmou Lois, segura.

'A senhorita é realmente muito grata pelo seu salvamento feito por ele. Mas tente ver as coisas sem tanta paixão. Pode se surpreender, Srta. Lane.', sugeriu Lex, irritando ainda mais a jornalista. 'A coletiva está encerrada. Preciso me ocupar de outros assuntos. Obrigado a todos que vieram e tenham um bom dia.', ele sorriu, educado e saiu da sala.

Os repórteres se dispersaram pela sala de imprensa e Lois e Clark trocaram olhares preocupados.

'Ele realmente acha que Superman é uma ameaça e que em breve vai se revelar o vilão dessa história...', murmurou Clark.

'Eu não sei qual a intenção de Luthor, mas não acho que seja boa.', disse Lois, cruzando os braços. 'Preciso investigar mais. Luthor é do tipo que tem muitos esqueletos no armário. Não acredito que será tão bom para o país caso ele vire presidente...'

'Também tenho minhas dúvidas...', murmurou Clark, que ouviu um pedido de socorro. 'Preciso ir. Te vejo depois no Planeta.'

'Ok. Vai.', ela sorriu e o viu sair dali correndo.

Lois suspirou e mordeu o lábio. Pelo que entendera, Lex Luthor não iria desistir enquanto não fizesse a população se voltar contra Superman. Mas ela estava ali para abrir os olhos das pessoas. Lois saiu praticamente marchando para o Planeta Diário, decidida.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Lois estava fazendo pesquisas sobre a história dos Luthor quando Jimmy mostrou uma revista para ela.

'Lois, você já viu isso?', ele perguntou, apontando para a capa com o símbolo do Superman dividido em vermelho e preto.

'Superman: herói ou vilão?', a repórter leu e folheou a matéria. Ela suspirou, contrariada. 'Eu não entendo... Superman salvou essa cidade e muitos querem a caveira dele...'

'É o que parece. Ainda mais depois da coletiva de Lex Luthor. Muitos acham que Superman pode sim se voltar contra nós e tentar nos dominar.', disse Jimmy.

'E o que você acha?', ela perguntou, fitando-o.

'Eu vejo um super cara. Um cara que deu tudo de si para nos salvar. Ele tem todos esses poderes, mas é um cara bacana, que está sempre socorrendo alguém, que nunca nos hostiliza... Eu não consigo vê-lo como vilão.', disse Jimmy com sinceridade e Lois sorriu.

'Eu também não, Jimbo.', ela jogou a revista de lado. 'O que temos que fazer é reportar tudo o que o Superman faz. Porque as ações dele devem falar mais do que qualquer coisa. Isso é que vai fazer as pessoas pensarem melhor. Você está comigo nessa, Olsen?'

'Pode contar comigo, Srta Lane!', exclamou Jimmy, empolgado.

Clark chegou a redação todo atrapalhado e parou em frente à mesa de Lois.

'CK, onde você estava?', quis saber Jimmy.

'Ah... eu... eu...', Clark começou a gaguejar e Lois rolou os olhos.

'Ele é meu parceiro e foi investigar algo para mim, não é mesmo, Kent?'

'Sim, foi isso mesmo.', ele concordou e ajeitou o óculos.

'Investigar o quê?' quis saber Jimmy.

'Hum... A Intergang está agindo no cais de Metropolis. Contrabando.', contou Clark sob os olhares atentos de Lois e Jimmy. 'Superman conseguiu evitar que um grande carregamento fosse mandado para fora da cidade.'

'Uau e ainda dizem que o Super não faz nada pela cidade!', exclamou Jimmy. 'Boa, CK! E da próxima, se você quiser, tiro as fotos para você.', o rapaz se ofereceu.

'Obrigado, Jimmy, vou me lembrar disso.', disse Clark, educado.

Jimmy saiu dali e Clark sentou á mesa. Lois o fitou.

'Então Superman anda desbaratando quadrilhas?'

'Foi totalmente por acaso. Estava perseguindo um bandido que assaltou um banco, ele era da Intergang e de repente eu vi aquele contrabando com a minha visão de raio-x. Foi pura sorte. Derrotei-os, chamei a polícia e agora Bruno Mannheim e seus comparsas estão presos.', ele contou.

'E mais uma vez o dia foi salvo pelo Superman.', ela sorriu, orgulhosa e Clark deu um sorriso tímido. 'Clark, suas atitudes falarão por você. Logo todos irão ver o bem que Superman representa não só para Metropolis, quanto para o mundo.', ela disse, confiante.

'Lois, você tem tanta fé em mim e no que eu posso fazer...'

'É porque eu sei do que você é capaz e quem você é. Eu sei que você jamais faria mal a nenhum de nós.', ela afirmou.

'Você é uma mulher incrível, Lois. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.', ele afirmou, apaixonado, segurando a mão dela.

Lois e Clark trocaram olhares apaixonados até serem interrompidos.

'Hum, agora é permitido romance no escritório?', indagou Cat, sorrindo maliciosa para os dois.

'E é permitido no escritório transitar em trajes mínimos?', questionou Lois, olhando para o decote da loira.

Cat se ajeitou, deixando os seios volumosos ainda mais em evidência, para irritação de Lois, ajeitou a saia rosa colada no corpo e tudo isso, olhando maliciosamente para Clark, que mal lhe direcionava um olhar. A loira voluptuosa se aproximou de Clark.

'Clark, está gostando de trabalhar no Planeta?', ela se inclinou perto do rosto dele. Clark desviou o olhar dos seios dela.

'Está sendo muito bom, Srta. Grant e Lois tem me ajudado bastante.', ele olhou para a repórter, que parecia uma fera enjaulada.

'Mas Lois não sabe ser uma boa parceira... Ela teve dois outros parceiros antes de você, nenhum deles aguentou a _Mad Dog_ Lane.', ela riu e Lois cruzou os braços. 'Nem mesmo o Julian e olha que dizem que eles dois eram... muito próximos.'

'Não tão próximos quanto vocês dois, Grant, eu garanto.', afirmou Lois.

'Será que não, Lane? Se bem que você sempre foi meio frígida.', ela afirmou e tocou no cabelo de Clark, que afastou a cabeça.

'Ah, talvez eu devesse ser uma canja de exército que todo mundo já comeu!', exclamou a repórter.

Cat apenas deu um sorriso irônico e Clark tentou amenizar o clima.

'Senhoritas, vocês são colegas de trabalho...'

'Não, eu sou obrigada a aturar essa daí!', corrigiu Lois. 'Aliás, Cat, você deveria voltar para o seu andar para escrever na sua coluna barata?'

'Você adoraria ganhar metade do que recebo com minha _coluna barata_...', a loira a olhou de alto a baixo. 'Mas você não conseguiria.'

'Não mesmo, eu não tenho o seu talento para atender a fila de clientes que você sempre recebe em casa.', alfinetou Lois, maldosa.

'Agora você passou dos limites, Lane, peça desculpas!', exclamou Cat, levantando-se irritada.

'Me obrigue.', desafiou Lois, levantando e ficando de frente para a loira.

'Senhoritas, por favor...', pediu Clark, se levantando e ficando entre elas. 'Nós estamos no trabalho e todos estão olhando para essa briga sem sentido.', ele falou, olhando em redor.

Cat respirou fundo, assentiu e sorriu para Clark.

'Por sua causa, Kent, eu vou deixar essa passar. Já estou acostumada com o recalque.', ela sorriu e tocou no rosto dele. Lois rilhou os dentes. 'Quando quiser falar com uma jornalista de verdade, me procure. Estou no 2º andar.', ela piscou e saiu dali rebolando.

Clark respirou aliviado e Lois o fitou, ainda irritada.

'Porque você deixou essa mulher ficar passando a mão em você, Clark?', ela questionou.

'Ela não passou a mão em mim e eu não podia ser mau educado...'

'Sempre o caipira bonzinho...', ela rolou os olhos. 'Você deveria ter dado um fora nela!', afirmou a repórter, saindo dali e indo para a sala de cópias.

Clark seguiu Lois e fechou a porta para que ninguém ouvisse a discussão.

'Lois, você está sendo irracional.'

'Irracional?! Aquela mulher praticamente se joga em cima de você, que não faz nada para impedir e eu sou irracional?!'

'Eu não reclamei quando ela falou do Julian, reclamei?', ele questionou, cruzando os braços.

'O que o Julian tem a ver com isso?!'

'Eu não sei, me diga você. Afinal, vocês foram _tão próximos_...', ele lembrou da fala de Cat.

'E você deu ouvidos aquela cobra loira?', Lois abriu os braços. 'Inacreditável! Eu sou ofendida e você fica do lado dela?!'

'Lois, eu...', ele tentou falar algo, mas ela o impediu.

'Se você quer saber, Julian foi meu parceiro sim. Nós... chegamos a tentar nos relacionar... Mas Cat não pode manter suas mãos longe de cada homem que aparece aqui nessa redação... Então... os dois ficaram juntos pelas minhas costas.', ela contou.

'Eu sinto muito, Lois.', ele disse com sinceridade. 'Por isso você odeia a Srta. Grant...'

'Não, eu nunca gostei dela. Desde primeiro dia que a vi andando para lá e para cá exibindo aquele silicone barato...', ela bufou. 'A atitude de Cat não e surpreendeu, mas Julian... Eu pensei que ele fosse... diferente...', ela lembrou. 'Ele era tão tímido...'

'E cego para preferir Cat Grant à você, Lois...', ele afirmou, sorrindo, se aproximando dela.

'Não precisa me adular, Clark.', ela disse, ainda chateada.

'Não quero te adular. Você sabe que eu te adoro.', ele disse, beijando o pescoço dela.

'Pára, Smallville...', ela pediu, fechando os olhos. 'Agora aquela piranha loira quer pegar você...'

'Ela nunca vai conseguir. Por que sou só seu, Lois.', ele afirmou, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

Os dois se separaram e Lois o fitou com seriedade.

'Clark, se um dia você deixar de gostar de mim, seja honesto comigo, por favor.'

'Eu nunca vou deixar de gostar de você, Lois, estou apaixonado por você.', ele declarou.

Lois arregalou os olhos e ficou calada. Clark se recriminou em pensamento por ter sido apressado.

'Eu sei que parece muito recente, mas... Eu não posso ficar escondendo também o que sinto por você.', ele disse, sério. 'Me apaixonei por você, Lois. Amo você. Eu não quero forçar uma declaração de amor de sua parte, nada disso. Só quero que você saiba.'

Lois assentiu, compreendendo. Ela mordeu o lábio. Não era boa com relacionamentos, tinha tendência a estragar todos eles e não era boa em declarações de amor também. Ela morria de medo de se envolver demais e se arrepender depois.

O casal se entreolhou em um clima estranho, até Clark decidir sair dali.

'Eu preciso fazer a matéria sobre a Intergang.', ele ajeitou o óculos e voltou para a sua mesa.

Lois abraçou a si mesma. Porque não conseguira falar nada? Fora muito tola e covarde.

...

**LexCorp**

'Então, graças a esse super idiota, meus negócios estão sendo muito prejudicados. Não faz ideia de quanto eu perdi em dólares com essa última ação do Azulão, sem contar a prisão de Mannheim...', disse Moxie, líder da Intergang, sentado em uma confortável cadeira, de frente para a mesa de Lex. 'Ele precisa ser parado.'

'Eu sei. Ele não deveria nem estar aqui entre nós...', murmurou Lex, levantando-se e olhando pela janela de onde ele podia vislumbrar toda a cidade.

'E o que podemos fazer para detê-lo? Esse cara é invencível.', disse Moxie, aborrecido.

'Nada é invencível. Todos tem seu calcanhar de Aquiles.', afirmou Lex, pensativo. Ele fitou Moxie. 'Eu mandei fazer um relatório completo sobre esse alienígena. E achamos umas pedras muito interessantes vindas do planeta dele, já que ficou comprovado que esse material não existe em nosso mundo...'

'Então, vamos usar isso contra ele?', perguntou Moxie, já se animando.

'Eu não sei se isso pode atingi-lo. Não ainda. Mas irei descobrir. E quando eu precisar da sua ajuda, Moxie, espero contar com ela.'

'Sem dúvida, Sr. Luthor, o senhor nos ajudou muito em um passado não tão distante. Uma mão lava a outra, não é?', ele sorriu.

'De inicio, eu preciso de alguns de seus homens se voluntariando para um projeto da LexCorp. Um projeto revolucionário que virá bem a calhar nesses tempos de pretensos heróis.'

'Vou lhe enviar meus melhores homens.', garantiu Moxie.

'Excelente, Moxie. Não irá se arrepender.', afirmou Lex, dando um sorriso gelado.

...

**Telhado do Planeta Diário**

Lois esfregou os braços, com frio, mas ela não sairia dali enquanto não falasse com Clark. O clima entre eles ficara tenso e esquisito depois da declaração de amor dele. Lois queria esclarecer as coisas.

Superman pousou no telhado e Lois suspirou. Achava tudo incrível. Se ela não soubesse que Clark Kent era o Superman, ficaria bastante dividida entre os dois. Era o homem de seus sonhos em um único combo.

Clark se aproximou de Lois. Ela sorriu.

'Quantos gatinhos em cima da árvore salvos hoje?', ela perguntou, brincalhona.

'Alguns...', ele sorriu. 'Fiz salvamentos em Nova Iorque, Xangai, Irlanda... Fiquei feliz por ter conseguido salvar todas as crianças em um orfanato em Beirute.'

'Que maravilha, Clark.', ela sorriu, orgulhosa. 'Aposto que as crianças ficaram encantadas.'

'Sim, elas queriam voar comigo.', ele contou, tímido e ela achou graça. 'Algumas pessoas foram um pouco hostis, mas depois que eu salvei as crianças, elas se acalmaram...', ele suspirou, chateado. 'Eu não queria que as pessoas me vissem como uma ameaça...'

Lois olhou-o com compaixão. Clark realmente ficava triste quando as pessoas o hostilizavam por ser um alienígena super poderoso. Ela acariciou o rosto dele.

'Clark, nós já esperávamos um pouco de hostilidade... As pessoas temem o que elas não entendem. E piora ainda mais com gente como Lex Luthor fazendo uma campanha contra Superman...'

'Desde que meus poderes começaram a se manifestar, eu me escondo. Escondo o que sou para não assustar os outros. Para elas não pensarem que quero machucá-los. Eu sempre me contive. Meus pais achavam que era o melhor para mim...'

'Eles se preocupavam com você.', ela disse, compreensiva.

'Muito. Papai, principalmente, temia o que poderiam fazer comigo se descobrissem quem eu sou.', ele lembrou com um olhar melancólico. 'Eu nem ao menos pude salvá-lo. Ele não permitiu para que eu não me expusesse. E esse é um dos meus grandes arrependimentos...'

'Oh, Clark, não fica assim...', ela o abraçou para lhe dar conforto. 'Se ele fez isso, foi pensando em você. Seu pai deveria amá-lo muito e tinha medo do que os outros pudessem pensar ou fazer se você usasse seus poderes abertamente.'

'É assim mesmo que ele pensava.', concordou Clark. 'Mas isso não me faz me sentir menos culpado.', ele suspirou e depois acariciou os cabelos dela. 'Você é a única pessoa que me faz sentir normal.'

'Porque você é normal.', ela sorriu, amorosa. 'Só vem com alguns acessórios para brincar.', ela brincou e eles riram.

Clark ficou sério e a fitou com carinho.

'Lois, não quero que fique um clima estranho entre nós por causa da minha declaração de hoje... Eu... Eu não queria te constranger.'

'Você não me constrangeu, Clark.', ela afirmou. 'Foi lindo o que disse. De verdade.', ela saiu dos braços dele. 'Eu só... eu não sou boa com relacionamentos. Eu sempre faço tudo errado mesmo quando tento acertar...', ela fez uma careta. 'Eu sou assim. Na minha família, demonstrar sentimentos é sinal de fraqueza. Afinal, eu sou filha de um general três estrelas.', ela segurou as mãos dele. 'Mas a verdade é que... eu gosto de você, Clark. Como jamais gostei de alguém. E sim, foi tudo muito repentino, mas... foi bom. Está sendo bom. O que quero dizer é... Eu também amo você, Clark.'

'Lois, você não precisa se forçar a falar algo que...', ele disse, inseguro.

'Clark!', ela o interrompeu. 'Clark, se eu estou dizendo é porque tenho certeza. Certeza absoluta. Eu amo você, caipira.'

Clark abriu um sorriso que poderia iluminar toda a Metropolis. Seu coração batia feito um louco e ele conseguiu sincronizar seus batimentos cardíacos com os de Lois. Clark a abraçou e a beijou. Um beijo profundo, apaixonado, devastador. Ele queria ficar abraçado com Lois para todo sempre.

Os dois se separaram quase sem fôlego. Lois respirou fundo para poder falar.

'Isso nunca vai mudar para mim, Clark. Não importa o que aconteça, eu ainda irei amar você.', ela afirmou, segura.

'Eu também, Lois. Para sempre.', ele sorriu e a envolveu com sua capa. 'Está com frio?'

'Um pouco...', ela murmurou e se aconchegou no peito largo dele. 'Você é tão quentinho...'

'Sempre pode se abrigar nos meus braços, Lois. Sempre estarei aqui para você.'

'Eu sei.'

Os dois voltaram a se beijar e logo estavam flutuando. Só pararam porque Clark ouviu passos de pessoas subindo a escada que levava ao telhado. Ele fitou Lois.

'Quer voar comigo?', ele perguntou.

'E quando eu não quero voar com você?', ela sorriu, animada.

Clark sorriu e alçou voo com Lois nos braços. Eles sobrevoaram toda a iluminada e bela cidade até ficarem flutuando acima das nuvens. Ela ficou encantada.

'Eu sempre vinha aqui para pensar. Olhar as estrelas, o céu, às vezes só ficar sozinho e refletir. Aliás, eu sempre pensei que no final de tudo eu ficaria sozinho.'

'Mas não vai. Eu estou aqui.', ela tocou no rosto dele.

'Eu sei.', ele lhe deu um beijo. 'Eu te amo, Lois.'

'Amo você, Clark.'

Os dois voltaram a se beijar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3**

Clark acariciava um seio de Lois, enquanto lambia e sugava o outro. Lois estava de olhos fechados, gemendo baixinho. Clark percorreu o corpo de sua amada com a boca, beijando e acariciando, até chegar ao seu ponto mais sensível. Lois começou a gemer mais alto enquanto Clark a saboreava, a princípio com calma e depois com avidez.

Lois resolveu agradá-lo também e acariciou, lambeu e sugou o seu membro, deixando-o enlouquecido. Os dois continuaram a explorar seus corpos com avidez e loucura, como se fosse a última vez que pudessem se tocar, sentir o calor de suas peles e estarem unidos como um só. Clark não aguentou mais e a penetrou. Com delicadeza até passar a fazer movimentos mais rápidos e contínuos, querendo possuí-la por inteiro, enquanto Lois pedia por mais.

Chegaram ao orgasmo juntos e ficaram deitados um ao lado do outro, exaustos e satisfeitos. Clark olhou para Lois e sorriu.

'Amo você, Lois. Não quero mais me afastar de você.'

'Nem eu, Clark. Ficaremos sempre juntos.', ela sorriu.

'E que tal se ficássemos mesmo? Pra valer?', ele perguntou, olhando para ela com ansiedade. 'Você e eu, como um casal de fato.'

'Nós somos um casal de fato, Clark.', ela achou graça.

'Eu sei, só que... ninguém sabe sobre nós... quer dizer, no Planeta pensam que somos só parceiros de trabalho...'

'Clark, eu já te expliquei, é muito cedo para tornar isso... público. Além de não ser da política da empresa que os funcionários se envolvam romanticamente... E eu quero evitar me aborrecer.', ela finalizou.

'Lois, eu entendo que como Superman, eu não posso sair por aí contando que estou com você, embora eu tenha vontade de gritar para todo mundo...', ele confessou e ela sorriu, encantada. 'Mas como Clark Kent, nada me impede. Sou livre, solteiro e desimpedido. Eu não tenho vergonha de dizer que amo você.'

'Nem eu, Clark!', ela exclamou e tocou no rosto. 'Mas você não acha que está bom assim? Namorar escondido é tão bom! O medo de sermos flagrados... Isso me estimula...', ela deu um sorriso sapeca.

'Eu entendo...', ele disse,compreensivo, embora uma parte dele não estivesse muita convencida. 'Só não quero perder você...'

'Não vai me perder. Sempre serei sua, Clark... Não é algo 'oficial' que vai dizer isso. Porque eu sinto aqui...', ela tocou no próprio peito. 'E eu sei que você sente o mesmo.'

'Sempre...', ele afirmou e a beijou.

...

**Uma semana depois**

Metropolis estava em um dia festivo. Superman iria ser homenageado por ter salvo um orfanato em chamas e todas as crianças se reuniram para cantar em um coral para o seu herói. Lex quando soubera disso ficara furioso. Ele achava que estava perdendo _a sua cidade_ para um alienígena.

As crianças cantaram em um único coro enquanto Jimmy tirava fotos e Lois reportava. Ela estava orgulhosa de Clark. E tinha esperanças de que Superman não sofresse mais retaliações, pois grande parte do povo admirava o herói kryptoniano.

Ao final da homenagem, Superman, emocionado, agradeceu a atenção das crianças e foi cumprimentado por muitos. Lois se aproximou do herói.

'Superman, o que tem a nos dizer sobre essa homenagem?'

'Eu fico muito feliz. Principalmente por todas as crianças estarem bem. Eu sinto que tenho feito bem o meu trabalho de ajudar as pessoas.', ele disse, sincero.

Jimmy foi tirar fotos das crianças e Lois se aproximou mais de Superman.

'Já disse o quanto fica sexy nesse uniforme?', ela sorriu, maliciosa.

'Não mais do que você nessa roupa... Um decote discreto, mas sugestivo... Uma fenda na saia para vislumbrar suas longas pernas... Um homem que tem visão de raio-x precisa se controlar para não ver mais.', ele sorriu maliciosamente.

'E vai se controlar, porque Superman é um escoteiro. Só não posso dizer o mesmo de Clark...', ela olhou para os lados e tocou no braço dele.

'Lois, eu deveria sair voando com você daqui...', ele sussurrou.

'Teremos tempo para isso, Clarkie, estou pensando em um banho de espuma hoje. Já comprei até os sais...', ela contou e riu ao vê-lo suspirar.

As pessoas estavam rindo e conversando quando uma sombra negra tomou conta do céu de Metropolis. Superman ficou em alerta. Logo a sombra revelou ser uma gigantesca nave alienígena. Todos entraram em pânico e saíram correndo, especialmente após o anúncio de uma voz computadorizada.

'_Povo de Metropolis. Eu sou um viajante dos mundos. Já visitei e cataloguei outros lugares ao redor da galáxia além desse. Rendam-se e tudo será feito de forma pacífica. Resistam e serão dizimados. Eu me chamo Brainiac e vou adquirir o seu mundo como mais um de meus espécimes. A partir de agora_.'

Lois ficou boquiaberta, enquanto Superman alçava voo em direção à nave, para deter Brainiac. Seu pai, Jor-El, já havia falado sobre o Constructo. Uma inteligência artificial criada em Krypton pelo pai de Clark, mas que se rebelara, aliara-se á Zod e colaborou para o fim de Krypton. Brainiac fugira e desaparecera, tanto que Zod tentou dominar a Terra sozinho. Mas agora o supercomputador retornara e não parecia estar brincando.

Lois chamou Jimmy.

'Vem, Jimbo, vamos pegar um helicóptero e ver isso de perto!', ela puxou o fotógrafo e os dois saíram correndo.

Superman se aproximou da nave e parou em frente as janelas.

'Brainiac! Eu sou Kal-El! Você conheceu o meu pai, Jor-El! Não entendo o porquê de você estar ameaçando essas pessoas inocentes, mas eu quero conversar com você. Não machuque essa gente!'

A porta principal da nave se abriu e Superman entrou. Lá dentro, era um lugar escuro, cheio de túneis, mas também parecia quase como algo vivo, como um animal repousando. Era como se a nave tivesse vida. Superman aterrissou no chão e olhou ao redor.

'Brainiac! Vamos conversar! Você não pode chegar aqui e ameaçar a vida dessas pessoas!'

'Kal-El, filho de Jor-El.', disse a voz computadorizada de Brainiac. 'Eu pensei que você havia morrido, mas claro, seu pai era um homem muito inteligente. Ele não iria deixar o único filho perecer...'

'Brainiac, meu pai o construiu.', lembrou Superman.

'Eu sei. Mas eu me aperfeiçoei.', ele disse com arrogância.

'Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de invadir Metropolis e tentar dominar o povo...'

'Eles são seres inferiores, Kal-El, você deveria ser o primeiro a saber disso.'

'Eles são seres humanos!', rebateu Superman, olhando em redor com sua visão de raio-x. 'Eles são pessoas com sentimentos, direitos, vida!'

'São apenas um minúsculo e insignificante ponto na galáxia. Existem mundos espetaculares, Kal-El, eu conheci vários deles e aprendi muito. Você também deveria fazer isso, ao invés de ficar preso nesse mundo inferior. Eu poderia levá-lo comigo em minhas viagens de reconhecimento...'

'Meu lugar é aqui na Terra.', afirmou Superman, achando a sala onde Brainiac estava. Fios estavam conectados em sua cabeça, possivelmente uma fonte de informações e vida. 'E não vou permitir que você os fira.'

'Uma pena, Kal-El. Seu pai era um homem de visão. Você não. Foi criado entre essa raça imunda e se tornou como eles. Ficou enfraquecido...'

'Ao contrário, Brainiac. Eu me tornei mais forte!', ele exclamou e invadiu a sala, arrebentando uma parede e socando o constructo.

Brainiac revidou e eletrocutou Superman, que gritou, sentindo dor. Clark estranhou, porque ele nunca sentia dor. Brainiac voltou a eletrocutar o herói.

'Sentindo dor, Kal-El? Você é muito tolo!', ele exclamou, com desprezo. 'Achou mesmo que poderia me derrotar com alguns golpes? Aqui não existe a sua fonte de energia solar. Aqui, você fica fraco. Como um humano qualquer.'

Clark se sentiu mais enfraquecido, mas ainda tinha poderes. Ele investiu contra Brainiac e arrancou os fios conectados ao cérebro dele. Mas para sua surpresa, Brainiac se regenerou e atingiu Superman com força, fazendo-o se chocar contra uma parede.

Com dificuldade, Clark se levantou, mas Brainiac foi mais rápido e aprisionou o herói em um campo de força.

'Não tão Super agora... Antes de vir para cá, eu estudei esse mundo. Eu sabia sobre você. Seus poderes e suas fraquezas_. Clark Kent_. Eu poderia matá-lo, mas não farei isso. Você é um espécime raro, Kal-El, o último filho de Krypton. Será devidamente catalogado.'

Com isso, Clark foi envolvido pelo campo de força sem conseguir sair, pois estava fraco para lutar e se viu sendo jogado em uma cidade em miniatura. Lá, ele foi solto do campo de força e olhou em redor. Algumas pessoas se aproximaram.

'Que lugar é esse?', perguntou Superman, desorientado.

'Kandor.', disse um homem alto, moreno, de olhos azuis e barba.

Superman ficou boquiaberto.

...

'Lois, você tem certeza?', perguntou Jimmy, receoso, olhando para a repórter e o helicóptero.

'Claro que tenho! Entra logo, Jimmy!', ela ordenou.

'Ai, Deus me ajude!', ele exclamou, benzeu-se e entrou no transporte. 'Lois, desde quando você sabe pilotar?', ele afivelou bem o cinto.

'Desde sempre, eu sou filha de um general três estrelas, esqueceu?', ela rolou os olhos e começou a guiar o helicóptero. 'Se segura, Jimbo!'

'Lois, isso é loucura!', ele gritou, enquanto segurava a câmera com força.

'Tire todas as fotos possíveis e impossíveis, Jimbo! Essa será uma matéria de capa!', ela gritou, empolgada.

Lois guiou o helicóptero para se aproximar o máximo possível da nave kryptoniana. Lois estava preocupada com Clark, que entrara naquele lugar e não voltara mais. Jimmy tirava fotos sem parar. Lois tinha razão, aquilo renderia uma grande matéria, quem sabe até o Pulitzer.

Brainiac viu a movimentação e ativou o campo de força da nave. Ao ver que era Lois Lane quem guiava o helicóptero, ele não pensou duas vezes e atacou. O transporte foi atingido em cheio, arrancando uma de suas hélices. A partir de então, se iniciou uma queda vertiginosa.

Lois segurou o manche com força, para tentar impedir que Jimmy e ela morressem na queda.

'MEU DEUS, LOIS!', berrou Jimmy, assustado.

'Fica tranquilo, Jimbo, a gente vai sair dessa!', ela gritou, para acalmá-lo, embora não estivesse muito certa disso.

Felizmente as aulas de pilotagem em uma das bases militares que Lois vivera com o pai e sua irmã vieram a calhar naquele momento e Lois, conseguiu com muita dificuldade, pousar o helicóptero no chão, mas tanto ela quanto Jimmy, bateram com as cabeças e desmaiaram.

...

**Cidade engarrafada de Kandor**

'Então, aqui é Kandor?', indagou Superman, ainda surpreso. 'Eu pensei que ela havia sido destruída...'

'Era o que pensávamos que iria acontecer mesmo...', disse o homem, andando ao lado de Clark. 'Mas Brainiac não queria nos matar. Queria nos catalogar. Somos um espécime para ele.'

'Isso é um absurdo, vocês tem direito a uma vida livre como toda e qualquer pessoa no universo.', disse Clark, aborrecido. 'Eu vou dar um jeito de derrotar Brainiac.'

'Shhh, fale baixo.', pediu o homem, cauteloso. 'Os robôs de Brainiac ficam à espreita. Se desconfiarem que alguma conversa soe como conspiração, a pessoa é imediatamente eliminada.'

'Qual o seu nome?', quis saber Superman.

'Eu sou Zor-El, membro da Casa de El.', ele contou, com um traço de orgulho pelo seu passado.

'Nossa...', Clark ficou surpreso e depois sorriu. 'Eu sou Kal-El. Filho de Jor-El.'

Zor-El fitou Superman sem acreditar no que ouvia, mas reconheceu os traços de Jor-El naquele rapaz. Ele sabia que o irmão tinha salvo a vida do bebê Kal-El, mas nunca pensou que a criança havia sobrevivido. Zor-El deu um abraço no sobrinho, que correspondeu, feliz por não ser o último membro vivo de sua família.

...

**Metropolis**

O Exército estava posicionado apenas aguardando as ordens do General Sam Lane para atacar a nave kryptoniana. Eles pensavam como Lex, que propagara aos quatro cantos através da televisão que tudo aquilo era um plano de Superman para a dominação mundial. Por isso ele sumira ao entrar na nave. O Exército iria atacar com toda a força.

Para a surpresa de todos, a nave começou a criar um campo de força em redor da cidade, como se quisesse envolvê-la. A parte que ficara de fora estava sendo devastada. As pessoas corriam e se abrigavam em pânico, enquanto o General Sam Lane dava ordem para o contra- ataque. Infelizmente, nenhuma das armas causavam efeito contra a nave de Brainiac.

Jimmy, cansado e com a testa sangrando, se aproximou de Lex, que estava olhando o ataque de seu carro. Jimmy estava com uma desacordada Lois Lane no colo.

'Sr. Luthor... por favor... ajude...', pediu o rapaz, caindo de joelhos, exausto.

Lex pensou em não ajudar, mas ao ver Lois, decidiu que não seria má ideia socorrê-la. Assim, tanto Jimmy, quanto Lois, entraram na limousine de Lex Luthor e rumaram para o hospital mais próximo.

...

**Kandor**

'Você me entendeu?', sussurrou Clark para Zor-El. 'Assim que eu começar, vocês fazem sua parte.'

'É arriscado, mas vamos ajudá-lo.', disse Zor-El, um pouco temeroso assim como os demais. 'Seu pai foi um grande homem. Nós tínhamos nossas diferenças, mas ele contribuiu muito para a glória de Krypton. Eu vejo a força dele em você, Kal-El.'

Superman sorriu, comovido e logo depois deu inicio ao plano. Superman começou a gritar palavras de ordem e logo dois robôs apareceram para detê-lo. Usando a força que lhe restava, Superman derrotou os robôs e girando em torno de si mesmo, fazendo um buraco no chão do lugar. Ele olhou para Zor-El e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

'Eu volto para libertar todos vocês. Kandor não ficará mais sob o domínio de ninguém.', garantiu o herói, saindo dali em seguida.

Superman saiu correndo, já que não conseguia voar, mas se concentrou e conseguiu abrir um buraco na nave. Assim, a luz do sol penetrou e Clark se sentiu renovado. O herói voltou a voar e foi atrás de seu inimigo.

'Brainiac!', ele gritou, arrebentando a parede.

'Kal-El, você realmente não desiste. Não adianta lutar contra mim. Eu já estou catalogando Metropolis.'

'O quê?! Não!', exclamou Superman, vendo através da janela a cidade começando a ser engarrafada. Ele lembrou de Lois. Tinha pouco tempo para salvá-la e a todos. 'Não vou permitir isso.'

'Você não tem que permitir nada, já está feito.', disse Brainiac friamente.

Superman voltou a atacar e usou potentes socos para derrubar Brainiac. Depois, ele começou a arrebentar a nave, pegou o constructo pelo colarinho e voou com ele para um pântano. Lá, ele atirou Brainiac no chão. O supercomputador logo ficou de pé.

'Não é assim que irá me derrotar, Kal-El. Eu catagalogarei e estudarei a todos. Conhecimento é poder. E meu poder e maior do que o seu.', ele afirmou e socou Superman, atirando-o em uma poça de lama.

'Você tem muito conhecimento, Brainiac, como um computador, mas não sabe nada sobre pessoas. Sobre sentir. Para você tudo são números, equações, ciências exatas, análises perfeitas... Mas as pessoas não são assim. Elas são reais e não apenas coisas que você pode catalogar. Elas sentem e vivem.'

'São seres inferiores.', insistiu Brainiac.

'Não são. Se fossem, você já teria destruído a todos. Mas você quer engarrafa-los. Porque ao contrário deles, você não vive. Apenas sobrevive. Apenas existe. Você não pode ter o que eles possuem e por isso quer estudá-los. Viver através deles. Mas só vai matando-os aos poucos.'

'Não tente me convencer, Kal-El. Você é fraco. Fraco como eles. Eles estragaram o lugar que vivem. E se eu não os catalogar, brevemente nem lugar para viver terão, pois a Terra apenas se deteriora cada vez mais... Eu os estou salvando.'

'Eu sei que eles cometeram muitos erros. E continuarão cometendo. Mas os humanos são mais do que isso. Eles acreditam, tem fé, amor, esperança... Nem todos são errados. A grande maioria só quer viver e ser feliz.'

Brainiac se aproximou de Superman e o fitou com seus olhos sem expressão.

'Aquela moça, Lois Lane, enfraqueceu você. O processo começou por aqueles que o criaram como humano, sendo que você sempre foi superior... E então a fêmea humana terminou de torná-lo inútil. Mas eu cuidei disso.'

'O quê? O quê você fez?', perguntou Clark, já ficando desesperado. 'O quê você fez com Lois?!'

'Você é patético, Kal-El. Só está alimentando o vírus que irá matá-lo. Seu apego à essa fêmea e aos iguais dela o tornou imprestável.', sentenciou Brainiac, dando outro soco em Superman, atirando-o longe dali. 'Basta dessa conversa inútil. Vou catalogar Metropolis e seguir pela Terra fazendo o mesmo com outras cidades. Esse mundo deve perecer.'

'Nãooo!'

Superman avançou em Brainiac e voltou a socá-lo. Os dois lutaram a socos e pontapés, até Superman ativar uma chave kryptoniana que Zor-El lhe dera. O tio havia conseguido esconder de Brainiac enquanto planejava fugir. Superman conectou a peça na cabeça de Brainiac, que começou a gritar. Logo ele foi absorvido pelo artefato, que adquiriu um brilho vermelho.

Superman respirou aliviado. Brainiac estava contido. Ele tentara convencê-lo a ir embora pacificamente, mas o Constructo não o escutara. Pelo menos, desta vez, Clark não se viu matando ninguém. Mesmo que fosse um supercomputador.

Superman viu a nave de Brainiac caindo em direção à Metropolis. Como previra, a nave estava intimamente ligada ao constructo e sem ele, ela perdia a direção. Superman voou e conseguiu evitar uma tragédia maior. Ele saiu voando com a nave em direção à Fortaleza da Solidão no ártico.

...

**Metropolis Hospital**

Lois acordou desorientada. Ela olhou ao redor sem reconhecer o lugar onde estava. Havia barulho, pessoas falando, chorando, gritando e aquilo fazia a sua cabeça doer mais. Ela tocou em sua própria testa.

'Você está machucada.', disse Lex, entrando na sala e recebendo um olhar confuso da jornalista. 'Como se sente?'

'Eu... eu não sei... eu...', ela franziu a testa, tentando se esforçar para lembrar de algo. 'Eu não... me lembro de muita coisa...'

'Deve ter sido o choque da queda.', ele achou, sentando-se calmamente em uma cadeira ao lado da cama dela.

'Choque?', ela repetiu, sem entender.

'Seu helicóptero caiu. Por sorte, seu amigo, Olsen, acho... bem, ele a salvou antes que o helicóptero explodisse.'

'Quem é Olsen?', ela perguntou, confusa.

'Um fotógrafo. Seu amigo no jornal.', ele contou, estranhando a atitude dela.

'Amigo no jornal?', ela repetiu ainda mais confusa. 'Eu... eu não entendo... Quem é você?'

'Eu sou Lex Luthor. Eu a trouxe até o hospital.', ele contou e a observou com atenção. 'Você sabe quem é?'

'Eu... eu não sei...', ela disse, surpresa consigo mesma. 'Eu não sei quem eu sou...'

Lex cruzou os braços, intrigado e Lois o olhou com os olhos arregalados, chocada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 4**

**Metropolis Hospital**

Lois estava pensativa. Ela se esforçava para lembrar quem era, seu trabalho no Planeta Diário como jornalista como Lex Luthor lhe falara, mas sua memória simplesmente não respondia. Ela era Lois Lane, repórter premiada e conhecida em Metropolis. Foi o que lhe disseram, mas ela não lembrava.

O médico entrou com um sorriso confortador no quarto onde Lois estava. Lois sabia que não gostava de hospitais, embora não lembrasse qual era a razão. Mas aquele local já estava deixando-a claustrofóbica e não via a hora de ir embora.

'Olá, Srta. Lane, como se sente?'

'Bem. Estou ótima, aliás. Já posso ir embora?',ela perguntou, ansiosa.

'Ainda não.', ele sorriu e ela fez uma careta. 'Preciso fazer alguns exames complementares. Mas pelo que vi, sua saúde está boa, sua perda de memória foi parcial, ou seja, a senhorita se lembra como falar, escrever, se locomover, as funções básicas, mas não se recorda de grande parte de sua vida...'

'Até pouco tempo não sabia nem meu nome...', ela murmurou.

'Sim, possivelmente o choque da queda.'

'A minha memória irá voltar?', ela quis saber, preocupada.

Lex entrou no quarto naquele momento e sorriu para a angustiada Lois.

'Sua memória deve voltar, srta. Lane.', disse o médico. 'Seria bom que frequentasse locais com os quais está familiarizada.'

'E quanto tempo o senhor estima para que ela volte a ter suas memórias recuperadas, doutor?', quis saber Lex.

'Não há um tempo definido. A memória pode voltar amanhã, daqui a uma semana, daqui a meses...'

'Meses?!', repetiu Lois, arregalando os olhos.

'Srta. Lane, o cérebro é um campo muito sensível e complexo. Suas memórias se foram, mas não quer dizer que não irão voltar. Algo está bloqueando-as. Pode ser algo físico, como algum pequeno inchaço ou algo psicológico. Mas isso só irá se resolver com o tempo.', explicou o médico pacientemente.

'Pode contar comigo, Lois, para o que precisar.', disse Lex, simpático.

'Obrigado, Lex.', ela agradeceu.

'Mais uma coisa.', atalhou o médico, olhando para os dois. 'Já que sua memória não retornou, eu preciso lhe contar, já que é óbvio que não lembra: a senhorita está grávida.'

'O quê?!', ela exclamou, boquiaberta.

Lex também arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

...

**Fortaleza da Solidão**

**Ártico**

Superman fechou o local onde ficara guardada a nave de Brainiac e depois guardou também o artefato onde ele estava preso. Se Brainiac um dia fosse liberto, Clark previa grandes problemas. Superman segurou a cidade engarrafada de Kandor com as mãos. Ele ainda não conseguira achar um modo daquelas pessoas voltarem ao seu tamanho normal e nem havia lugar ali para uma cidade kryptoniana. Mas ele iria encontrar uma solução. Por enquanto, os kandorianos deveriam ficar resguardados na Fortaleza, longe de olhares curiosos.

Superman ouviu pedidos de socorro e saiu voando o mais rápido possível da Fortaleza. Ele chegou à Smallville, a cidade onde fora criado, e viu a represa Reeves rompida e as águas invadindo a mata onde estava localizada com força total.

Superman usou sua visão de calor para vaporizar as águas turbulentas e depois fechou a represa. Para sua total surpresa, havia uma outra nave no fundo da represa. Superman voou até lá e foi abri-la, mas levou um potente soco que o atirou contra as árvores.

Superman se recuperou e olhou para cima. Planando, com uma expressão zangada, estava uma garota loira vestida com short e blusa azuis e uma jaqueta vermelha.

'Não gosto que mexam nas minhas coisas.', ela disse, de braços cruzados.

'Quem é você?', ele perguntou, surpreso.

'Não é da sua conta. Afaste-se da minha nave.', ela ordenou.

'Essa é uma nave kryptoniana... E você não parece ser da Terra.', ele achou.

'Terra?', ela repetiu, sem entender.

'Você está na Terra. E não é bom que a vejam voando. As pessoas podem se assustar. Eles aqui não sabem voar.', ele contou, preocupado.

A loira o olhou com um ar de desconfiança, mas acabou aterrissando no chão diante de Superman. Ela o olhou de alto a baixo.

'Você está usando o símbolo da Casa de El na sua roupa.', ela falou, apontando para o S.

'Porque eu sou membro da Casa de El.', ele contou e ela ficou surpresa.

'Eu também!', ela exclamou. 'Qual o seu nome?'

'Eu perguntei primeiro.', ele disse, dando um meio sorriso.

'Sou Kara. Kara Zor-El.', ela contou.

Clark ficou surpreso e depois sorriu.

'Eu sou Kal-El, filho de Jor-El.', ele contou.

Kara apenas o observou, sem fala.

...

**Metropolis Hospital**

'Não é possível, deve haver alguma coisa errada nesses exames, doutor.', protestou Lois, assustada com a possibilidade de uma gravidez.

'Não há nada de errado, Srta. Lane, nós refizemos o teste. O resultado foi positivo para gravidez. Eu só lhe informei porque a senhorita está sem memória.', ele falou, paciente.

'Meu Deus, isso é loucura!', ela exclamou, desesperada e Lex se aproximou. 'Eu sequer lembro que estou grávida, aliás, nem sei quem é o pai, como pode...?!', ela colocou as mãos na cabeça. 'Ai...'

'Lois, acalme-se, por favor...', pediu Lex, segurando a mão dela.

'Lex...', ela o fitou. 'Lex, seja sincero comigo. Você é o pai dessa criança?'

Lex ficou uns segundos calado. E se ele dissesse que era? O que aconteceria depois? Uma ideia começou a se formar na mente do empresário. Lois era uma mulher bonita, inteligente, mas desmemoriada. Não havia mais aquela hostilidade de antes nela. Lois estava praticamente indefesa. Não seria tão mau assim se ele cuidasse dela.

Lex sorriu para Lois com carinho.

'Lois, eu estou tão surpreso quanto você. Eu realmente não sabia... Mas é uma excelente surpresa!', ele sorriu, alegremente.

'Então, você é o pai?', ela quis ter certeza.

'Lois, nós dois...', ele olhou para o medico. 'O senhor poderia nos dar licença um instante?'

'Claro...', o médico assentiu e saiu dali.

Lex sentou em uma cadeira e beijou as mãos de Lois. Ela estranhou e pensou em recuar, mas ele poderia ser mesmo o pai de seu filho. Lex era um homem gentil e solicíto. E se ele era o pai de seu filho, os dois deveriam estar bastante envolvidos, para dizer o mínimo.

'Lois, ninguém sabe sobre nós dois.', ele mentiu descaradamente.

'Não? Porque? Você é casado?', ela afastou as mãos.

'Não, claro que não! É que... estávamos esperando tornar tudo oficial. Eu sou candidato à presidência dos EUA e você é repórter... As pessoas poderiam pensar algo... Você sabe o quanto certas pessoas conseguem ser maldosas.', ele sorriu e tocou no rosto dela. 'Você estava até planejando sair do Planeta Diário. Assim, nós poderíamos ficar juntos sem ter que ouvir mexericos.'

'Entendo...', ela assentiu, ainda um pouco confusa. 'Então, estamos apaixonados?'

'E quem não se apaixonaria por Lois Lane?', ele afirmou.

Lois sorriu, lisonjeada. Lex parecia ser um homem muito educado e carinhoso.

'Desculpe você descobrir assim sobre essa... grande novidade...', ela murmurou.

'Tudo bem, não se desculpe, nossa vida é muito corrida, por isso você quer sair do Planeta, para se dedicar mais á nós.', ele explicou e sorriu. 'Claro que eu a apoio de qualquer forma, se você quiser permanecer lá...'

'Mas como repórter no Planeta eu não teria tempo de conciliar a vida de uma possível futura Primeira-Dama dos EUA.', ela falou, compreensiva.

'Possivelmente.', ele assentiu e acariciou as mãos dela. 'Você será a mais bela de todas as primeira-damas que já passaram pela Casa Branca. Disso não tenho a menor dúvida.'

'Lex, assim você me deixa sem graça...', ela sorriu, sem jeito.

'É o meu jeito de dizer o quanto eu a admiro e a acho apaixonante.', ele afirmou, com um sorriso cínico.

'Pena que eu não me recorde de nada...', ela lamentou.

'Mas irá lembrar. Eu cuidarei pessoalmente de você, Lois. Não descansarei enquanto você não estiver 100% recuperada.', ele mentiu.

Lois assentiu, mais calma, embora uma parte lá no fundo do seu cérebro, ainda estivesse inquieta.

...

**Smallville**

**Rancho Kent**

Martha serviu Clark e Kara com café e bolinhos de fubá na sala. Kara cheirou o bolinho, curiosa e depois o mordeu. Seus olhos brilharam. Estava delicioso. Kara comeu todo o bolinho e sorriu.

'Essa refeição é espetacular! A senhora tem algum tipo de poder?'

'Mãos para cozinhar.', disse Martha sorrindo amorosamente. 'É um dom.'

'Sem dúvida.', concordou Kara com seriedade e Clark e Martha acharam graça.

'Bom, pelas minhas contas, você deve ter uns dezenove anos, Kara.', disse Clark, sorvendo um pouco de café em seguida e lembrando que Lois adoraria estar bebendo uma xícara. Ele precisava voltar a Metropolis para vê-la, mas primeiro tinha que resolver o assunto de Kara. 'Como expliquei, mãe, Kara é minha prima.'

'Fico feliz que você reencontrou parte de sua família, Clark.', disse Martha, sincera.

'Eu ainda não acredito que você conheceu meu pai e que ele está vivo!', exclamou Kara, feliz, comendo mais um bolinho. 'Kal-El, tem certeza que não tem como libertar todos os kandorianos?'

'Infelizmente ainda não, Kara.', ele disse com um olhar sentido. 'Eu adoraria vê-los livres, mas a miniaturização deles foi feita por Brainiac. Eu tenho que pesquisar para reverter esse processo e em local seguro.'

'Entendo...', ela disse, conformada. 'Mas eu queria tanto revê-los...'

'Eu a levo até a Fortaleza.', ofereceu-se Clark.

'Então vamos logo, Kal- El!', ela exclamou, levantando-se animada.

'Kara, antes de tudo eu preciso ver como tudo está em Metropolis. E você pode ficar aqui, por enquanto...', ele sugeriu e olhou para a mãe, que assentiu, concordando. 'E também seria melhor você me chamar de Clark.', ele pediu.

'Não entendo porque você tem que usar outro nome...', ela murmurou.

'As pessoas não entenderiam, Kara.', explicou Martha. 'Ainda mais nesse momento. Primeiro foi Zod, agora Brainiac... Meu filho está passando por uma fase de difícil aceitação do povo da Terra, embora já desconfiássemos que seria assim.', ela disse e acariciou o cabelo do filho. 'Então, ele precisa ser Clark, mas quando as pessoas precisam de ajuda, ele é Superman.', ela falou com orgulho.

'Superman...', ela repetiu com um sorriso. 'E o que eu seria? A Supergirl?'

'Se você quiser...', disse Clark, sorrindo.

'Vou pensar...', ela disse, comendo mais um bolinho. 'Eles são viciantes...'

'Vou fazer mais.', disse Martha, achando graça na prima de Clark.

'E eu preciso ir. Preciso saber como está Lois. Quando eu retornar, vamos à Fortaleza. É uma promessa, Kara.'

Kara assentiu, concordando e Clark saiu voando em direção à Metropolis.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Clark chegou à redação e viu Jimmy e Perry conversando perto da mesa de Lois. Clark parou ao lado deles.

'Sr. White, Jimmy...'

'CK, onde você estava?', quis saber Jimmy, curioso.

'Ah... eu... a cidade... o ataque de Brainiac... eu fiquei um pouco... atrapalhado...', ele gaguejou.

'Todos nós ficamos.', disse Perry, compreensivo. 'Pelo menos fez uma matéria sobre isso, Kent?'

'Sim, Chefe.', ele mentiu, já pensando em digitar uma matéria em segundos.

'Ótimo, traga-a para mim, precisamos colocar um olhar mais pessoal sobre esse ataque na edição online! Seja rápido! Ainda mais agora sem Lois!', exclamou Perry, saindo para a sua sala em seguida.

Clark fitou Jimmy, preocupado.

'Jimmy, o que aconteceu com Lois?'

'CK, nós sofremos um acidente de helicóptero...', começou a explicar o fotógrafo.

Clark fechou os olhos por um segundo, cheio de remorso. Ele não estava presente para socorrê-la...

'Então, a nave do tal Brainiac atirou contra a gente, o helicóptero começou a cair, Lois conseguiu pousar apesar de tudo, mas nós batemos com a cabeça ... Quando eu acordei, eu a peguei no colo e sai dali. Foi sorte, por que o helicóptero explodiu...', ele contou, lembrando do que ocorrera.

'Obrigado, Jimmy, você salvou a vida de Lois.', agradeceu Clark com sinceridade.

'Ah que isso, CK, eu não poderia deixar Lois ali...', o rapaz murmurou, tímido. 'Enfim, eu saí andando com ela, até ver uma limousine parada em meio aquele caos. Era do Sr. Luthor. Eu pedi ajuda e ele nos levou ao hospital.'

'Mas Lois está bem?', ele quis saber, ansioso.

'Até onde sei, ela estava sem memória...', ele contou, com ar de lamento.

'Sem memória?', repetiu Clark, boquiaberto. 'Meu Deus, eu tenho que ir até lá.'

'Mas e a matéria para Perry?', lembrou Jimmy.

'Eu escrevo no caminho!', ele exclamou, já saindo correndo da redação.

...

**Metropolis Hospital**

Lois estava lendo matérias suas publicadas no Planeta Diário Online. Ela parecia ser uma boa repórter. E tinha uma grande admiração pelo tal Superman. Em certos trechos, lendo com mais atenção, dava até para detectar paixão. Lois suspirou. Ela não podia ser apaixonada pelo herói, já que estava com um homem tão bom como Lex. Deveria ser só admiração mesmo.

Lois estava concentrada lendo as matérias e tentando lembrar de algo. Pelo visto, Lex e ela não concordavam sobre Superman ser uma possível ameaça à segurança de Metropolis. Tinha que conversar isso com ele.

Clark entrou na quarto, desesperado e respirou aliviado ao ver Lois deitada na cama.

'Lois!', ele exclamou, sorrindo.

Lois o fitou, sem entender quem era aquele homem.

'Sim? Eu conheço você?', ela quis saber.

'Ah, Lois...', ele se aproximou e segurou a mão dela com carinho. 'Lois, me perdoe por não estar por perto para te socorrer...'

'Ah, eu acho que você está confundindo as coisas...', ela disse e soltou a mão. 'De onde você me conhece? E como você poderia me socorrer de uma queda de helicóptero?'

Clark abriu a boca e depois assentiu. É claro, Lois não se lembrava que Clark Kent era Superman. Ele decidiu ficar quieto e só contar em momento oportuno. Lois ainda estava com a testa machucada e confusa, não precisava adicionar seu segredo aos seus problemas. Clark teve vontade de abraçá-la e protegê-la. Ver Lois machucada o fazia se sentir impotente.

'Eu só queria estar lá pra te ajudar.', ele disse, sincero.

'Sei... Mas Jimmy me ajudou. Aliás, eu preciso agradecer à ele.'

'Jimmy é um excelente amigo.', afirmou Clark.

'Parece mesmo. Poucas pessoas fariam o que ele fez...', ela olhou para o laptop. 'Talvez esse tal de Superman...'

'Você não se lembra de Superman?', ele franziu a testa.

'Não. Aliás, você não disse o seu nome ainda.', ela lembrou, cobrando-o.

'Eu sou Clark Kent.', ele ajeitou o óculos. 'Sou seu parceiro no Planeta Diário e...'

'Lois, você tem visita...', disse Lex, entrando no quarto e interrompendo Clark. Ele estava com um buquê de rosas vermelhas nas mãos. 'Para você, querida.', ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto, para a surpresa de Clark. 'Para animar e perfumar o seu dia.'

'Obrigada, Lex, você é um amor.', ela sorriu, segurou o buquê e sentiu o perfume das rosas.

'Sr. Kent, o que o traz aqui?', perguntou Lex, fitando o repórter.

'Eu... eu vim ver como Lois está.', ele explicou.

'Está se recuperando. Lois é forte. Em breve, ela estará fora daqui.', disse Lex, sorrindo para a repórter e sendo correspondido.

'O quanto antes melhor.', disse Lois. 'Não sei porquê, mas eu detesto hospitais.'

'Não são os melhores lugares para se estar, com certeza.', afirmou Lex. 'Mas quando você sair daqui, podemos viajar se quiser. Que tal, Paris? Veneza? Caribe? Fica à sua escolha.'

'Vou consultar meus guias de viagem.', ela disse, brincalhona.

Clark olhava de um para o outro sem acreditar. Era como se ele estivesse em alguma espécie de pesadelo. Lois e Lex nunca foram amigos e definitivamente, nunca tão próximos. Clark pigarreou, incomodado.

'Lois, posso falar com você?', ele pediu.

'Claro... Clark, não é?', ela indagou e ele assentiu, triste, por ela não se lembrar nem de seu nome. 'Pode falar.'

'Pode ser... em particular?', Clark olhou para Lois e Lex.

'Ah... Não há nada que você não possa falar na frente de Lex...'

'Tudo bem, querida. Deve ser algo importante. Eu volto daqui a pouco.', disse Lex, compreensivo, saindo do quarto.

_Querida?!,_ repetiu Clark mentalmente. Era muito abuso da parte de Luthor!

'Lois...', ele se aproximou. 'Lois, eu preciso que você saiba sobre nós.'

'Nós somos parceiros de trabalho no Planeta Diário.', ela disse, lembrando.

'Sim, mas... mais do que isso... Somos parceiros, amigos, companheiros e... nós nos amamos.', ele contou.

Lois ficou surpresa com a declaração e depois começou a rir. Clark não entendeu.

'Boa piada, Kent! Muito boa mesmo!'

'Não, Lois! É verdade! Nós somos namorados!'

'Namorados?! Se fosse assim, você não deveria ser o primeiro a estar aqui quando Lex me trouxe para o hospital?', ela questionou.

'Sim, mas... eu tive alguns problemas...', ele não quis falar que estava ocupado salvando o mundo. 'E depois... só fiquei sabendo porque fui ao Planeta e Jimmy me contou.'

'Mas se fossemos namorados segundo você afirma, Jimmy teria te contactado em primeiro lugar, não é?'

'Ele não sabia onde eu estava.', ele contou.

'Clark, você não acha que está confundindo mesmo as coisas? Primeiro, você quer ficar segurando minhas mãos, agora diz que somos namorados, daqui a pouco vai dizer que moramos juntos, que planejamos nos casar...'

'Nós falamos sobre isso...', ele lembrou e ela revirou os olhos, impaciente. 'É verdade, Lois! Eu juro! Nós nos amamos! Lois, tenta se lembrar, por favor.', ele pediu, desesperado.

'Clark, você está misturando os sentimentos. Somos parceiros, provavelmente amigos e você achou que... enfim... que poderia acontecer algo mais entre nós...', ela sugeriu e ele balançou a cabeça, negando. 'Mas eu já tenho um namorado e ele não é você, Clark Kent. Meu namorado se chama Lex Luthor, nós estamos juntos e pretendemos continuar assim.'

'Lois...', sussurrou Clark, chocado. Ele sentiu os olhos se umedecerem. 'Lois, eu amo você.'

'Oh, Clark...', ela o olhou com pena, fazendo-o se sentir pior do que já estava. 'Sinto muito. Se eu não estivesse com Lex, talvez... Bem, eu não me lembro de muita coisa, para falar a verdade, de quase nada, mas você parece ser um bom homem... Alguma coisa me diz que ser amada por você seria algo maravilhoso. E eu tenho certeza de que você encontrará alguém que corresponda aos seus sentimentos.', ela disse para consolá-lo, mas ele só se sentia mais arrasado. 'Não fique chateado comigo, está bem?'

'Lois, você não ama Lex. Você não o suporta.', ele afirmou, querendo que ela se lembrasse.

'Lex é o pai do meu filho, Clark.', ela contou, séria e Clark arregalou os olhos, completamente chocado. 'Ele é o homem que eu quero. Aceite isso, por favor.'

A mente de Clark estava rodopiando. Se ele não fosse de aço, provavelmente teria caído de tão tonto que estava. Lois estava grávida. Mas não podia ser de Lex! Tinha que ser dele! Clark ia falar algo, mas Lex entrou no quarto.

'Sinto muito interromper a conversa, mas o médico pediu que você descansasse, Lois.'

'Tudo bem, Clark, já estava indo embora.', ela falou, despachando o repórter.

'Lois, isso tudo é uma grande mentira!', ele exclamou, desesperado e depois fitou Lex com raiva. 'Como você pode ser tão cretino e covarde?! Mentindo para uma mulher sem memória!'

'Você está me ofendendo, Sr. Kent.', disse Lex, irritado.

'Já basta, Clark, vá embora!', gritou Lois.

'Eu vou... mas isso não terminou aqui... Eu vou te provar, Lois, que Luthor não passa de um grande mentiroso e está manipulando você. Eu só não sei ainda quais as intenções dele.', afirmou Clark, encarando Lex com raiva e recebendo um olhar gelado.

'Vá embora, Clark, por favor!', pediu Lois, exasperada.

Clark apenas os observou. Lois parecia constrangida, mas o olhar de Lex era vitorioso. Clark saiu dali, se desfez das roupas de repórter, assumiu o uniforme e saiu voando desesperado por Metropolis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte 5**

**Smallville**

Depois de sobrevoar quase toda a Terra para acalmar seu coração e tentar raciocinar melhor, Clark voltou para o rancho para conversar com a mãe. Martha era uma mulher sábia, ela sempre sabia o que dizer e ele ficava mais tranquilo quando conversava com ela.

Clark estava sentado no balanço da varanda, com as mãos na cabeça e Martha ao lado dele. Kara estava dentro de casa vendo fotos da vida do primo na Terra.

'O que eu faço, mãe? Ela está sem memória e Lex a está manipulando! E eu não tenho como provar que estou dizendo a verdade!'

'Bom, eu sabia do relacionamento de vocês... Eu posso conversar com ela...', sugeriu Martha.

'Pode ser...', ele disse, não muito convencido. 'Mas é provável ela não acreditar por você ser minha mãe e obviamente estar do meu lado.', ele suspirou, triste. 'Lex mentiu de um jeito para ela, que Lois simplesmente não acredita na verdade que está na frente dela!'

'Oh, Clark, eu sinto muito, querido...', ela acariciou a cabeça dele, condoída. 'Nunca imaginei que você fosse passar por uma situação dessas e sei o quanto a ama...'

'Eu amo... Muito... E agora ela está grávida.', ele contou e Martha ficou surpresa.

'Clark! Oh meu Deus, nós achávamos que isso seria impossível, você engravidar uma humana...'

'Eu também achava, mas aquela criança não é de Lex, é minha, só pode ser minha!', ele bufou, inconformado. 'Se ela se lembrasse...'

'Dê tempo ao tempo, Clark. Ela vai acabar se lembrando...', achou Martha.

'Mas quando? Que dia? Tem ser antes de Lex fazer uma lavagem cerebral nela.', ele se levantou, inquieto. 'Não me conformo com isso. Estava tudo tão perfeito entre a gente e de repente aconteceu tudo isso. É minha culpa. Eu deveria estar lá para defender Lois do ataque de Brainiac.'

'Não, Clark, não comece a se culpar, por favor.', pediu Martha. 'Você estava salvando o mundo! Se você não fosse atrás de Brainiac, nesse momento estaríamos engarrafados e catalogados.', ela sentiu um arrepio. 'Tremo só de pensar... Clark, isso vai se resolver também, você vai ver. Tente ficar próximo de Lois, mas sem forçar as coisas. Apenas ajude-a a se recordar do que esqueceu. Mas sem impor sua presença. Quanto mais você forçar, mais ela ficará inclinada á Lex.', avisou Martha, sabiamente.

'Ele não a ama... Ele a está usando...', murmurou o rapaz.

'É bem possível. Mas você tem que mostrar para ela que tudo que falou era verdade, só que sem gritos e ameaças. Existem modos melhores de se fazer isso, Clark.'

Clark assentiu, um pouco mais calmo. Martha tinha razão. Ele tinha que ser mais sutil, porém eficiente. Tinha que desmascarar Lex Luthor.

'Eu vou fazer como você falou, mãe... Eu tenho que conseguir. Não vou saber viver em um mundo em que Lois não me ame...', ele falou, triste e Martha levantou e o abraçou.

...

Lois chegou em casa acompanhada por Lex. Ela olhou em redor sem lembrar de nada e se sentiu um pouco desanimada. Lois quase foi morar com o pai, o general Sam Lane, que foi visitá-la no hospital, porém o general vivia de base em base militar e o médico aconselhara Lois a frequentar locais que ela já conhecia, para ajudar sua memória. Sem contar que de alguma forma, Lois e Sam se desentenderam. Brigaram porque ela pilotou o helicóptero para se aproximar da nave de Brainiac e o general afirmara que Lois sempre fora imprudente. A partir daí eles começaram a gritar um com o outro e mesmo depois que se acalmaram, Lois chegou a sábia conclusão de que seria uma péssima ideia morar com o pai.

Lois olhou para Lex e sorriu.

'Obrigado por ter me acompanhado até aqui.'

'Sabe que pode contar comigo para o que precisar, Lois.', ele disse, gentil.

'Eu sei.', ela suspirou e olhou a redor. 'Bem, é uma nova vida que começa, tentando se recordar da antiga...'

'Não se esforce demais. Eu sei que sua memória irá voltar mais dia, menos dia.', aconselhou Lex. 'Ah e lembre-se do remédio que você tem que tomar para as dores de cabeça.'

'Vou me lembrar sim.', ela sorriu e ficou com um olhar perdido. Sentia como se faltasse algo.

'Lois, eu já ofereci minha cobertura para você morar. Lá eu poderia cuidar melhor de você...'

'Eu sei e agradeço, mas vou tentar me virar sozinha. Caso as coisas fiquem mais sérias, eu entro em contato com você.'

'Está certo.', ele concordou e tocou na barriga dela. 'Ainda nem acredito no nosso bebê...'

'Já estou ansiosa para conhecê-lo.', ela confessou. 'Eu fiquei bastante assustada no começo, mas agora estou gostando da ideia. Espero ser uma boa mãe.'

'Você será, não tenho dúvidas disso.', ele assegurou. 'Agora preciso ir, tenho uma reunião no partido, mas qualquer coisa, qualquer problema que seja, o que você precisar, ligue para mim imediatamente.', ele recomendou e ela assentiu, concordando. 'Você é maravilhosa, Lois.', ele se inclinou para beijá-la na boca, mas Lois virou o rosto, instintivamente.

Lex beijou o rosto de Lois e ela sorriu, sem graça.

'Desculpe, Lex, acho que foi um reflexo, não sei, eu...'

'Está tudo bem.', ele a acalmou. 'Sei que você ainda não se lembra de nós dois. E mesmo que nunca se lembre, construiremos lembranças juntos. Vai dar tudo certo, querida.', ele beijou a mão dela. 'Agora descanse. Depois telefono para saber se você está bem.'

'Obrigado, Lex. Boa reunião para você.'

Lois acompanhou Lex até a porta, fechou-a e se encostou nela com um suspiro. Porque não beijara Lex? Afinal, ele era o pai de seu filho! Lois balançou a cabeça e sentiu dor. Estava tudo muito nebuloso em sua mente. Lois tomou um comprimido e bebeu um pouco de água. Ia descansar e parar de tentar forçar sua mente antes que enlouquecesse.

...

**LexCorp**

Lex olhou mais uma vez para o vídeo onde Lois aparecia com Superman um pouco antes do ataque de Brainiac. Eram gestos sutis entre os dois, que passariam despercebidos à maioria das pessoas, mas Lex percebera os olhares, os sorrisos cúmplices e a mão de Lois tocando o braço do herói com intimidade. Isso explicava a devoção que Lois sentia por Superman.

Lex pensou em jogar Lois Lane aos cães e deixar que a opinião pública a condenasse, mas a falta de memória dela veio mais a calhar. Agora ele poderia controlá-la e o que é melhor, atingir Superman. Lex deu um sorriso cínico. Ele iria vencer a batalha pessoal que decidira travar contra o herói. Jamais permitiria que um alienígena o superasse. Lex Luthor era o dono daquela cidade e brevemente do mundo também.

Tess entrou na sala e parou em frente à mesa do patrão.

'Srta. Mercer, o que o Dr. Monroe disse sobre os comprimidos?'

'Ele garantiu 99,99% de eficácia. A memória da Srta Lane continuará obscura, Sr. Luthor e em breve, quando a máquina estiver pronta, o senhor poderá implantar novas memórias na mente dela.', ela informou.

'Excelente.', ele sorriu. 'E quanto às pedras de kryptonita? E os testes com os homens da Intergang?'

'As pedras são bastante resistentes e aparentemente não causam danos aos seres humanos.', ela lhe entregou uma pasta. 'É o relatório da LexLabs. Os homens testados para o projeto tiveram alguns problemas...'

'Alguns? Quais?', ele quis saber, enquanto folheava o relatório.

'Dois deles faleceram. Um há dois dias atrás e o outro, ontem pela tarde.', ela informou, fria.

'E como isso foi acontecer? Você disse que as pedras não afetam os seres humanos...', quis saber Lex, curioso.

'Não foram as pedras. Mas sim as intervenções cirúrgicas para as adaptações que precisam ser feitas. Os homens não resistiram.'

'Fracos...', ele menosprezou. 'Encontrem um homem forte o suficiente para as intervenções. Quanto mais o tempo passa, mais aquele alienígena se torna popular.'

'Será feito, Sr. Luthor.', ela garantiu. 'Mais uma coisa. No relatório consta que foi achada uma variedade da pedra verde. Uma pedra vermelha.', ela lhe entregou uma pequena caixinha de chumbo. 'Veja o senhor mesmo...'

Lex, curioso, abriu a caixinha de chumbo e viu uma pedra de meteoro vermelha.

'Está fosca como as pedras verdes.', ele observou.

'Exatamente. Por isso o Dr. Monroe não tem certeza se elas tem alguma propriedade especial...'

'Hum...', ele segurou a pedra. 'E porque não a testamos no alien? Afinal, foi ele quem trouxe isso para cá. Quem sabe não reaja no contato com ele?', sugeriu Lex, que abriu um sorriso maldoso. 'Providencie isso, Srta. Mercer.', ele recolocou a pedra vermelha na caixinha.

'Será feito, Sr. Luthor. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?'

'Apenas isso, por enquanto. E mantenha-me informado.'

'Sim senhor.', ela assentiu, obediente e saiu da sala.

Lex ligou seu aparelho de som e ficou escutando Beethoven. Ele podia antever o seu triunfo sobre o alienígena.

...

_Lois estava parada na varanda de sua casa e abraçou-se, sentindo um pouco de frio. Ela olhou para os céus e sorriu encantada ao ver um homem de capa vermelha vindo em sua direção. Ele pousou na varanda e sorriu para a repórter. O homem, ao qual ela não conseguia ver completamente o rosto, se aproximou e a abraçou, protegendo-a do frio. Os dois ficaram envolvidos até que ele levantou delicadamente o seu queixo e inclinou-se para beijá-la. Seus olhos azuis invadiram Lois como se ela fosse ser tragada pelo mar._

Lois acordou assustada. Ela passou a mão na cabeça. Não sabia quem era aquele homem da capa vermelha, mas fora estranho. Ela lembrou das fotos que vira em suas matérias sobre Superman. Seria o mesmo homem? E porque ela estava tendo sonhos íntimos com o herói?

Lois se levantou da cama, foi para o banheiro e parou em frente ao grande espelho que havia lá. Lois tocou em sua barriga, ainda lisa e sem sinais de gravidez. Era uma pena que não se lembrasse de seus momentos com Lex. Mas mesmo assim, ela sentia que aquela criança fora feita com amor.

Lois tomou um relaxante banho e foi para a sala beber um pouco de café. Ela achava que adorava café e pode comprovar isso ao sorver um pouco do líquido preto em uma xícara. Lois sentiu-se melhor. Ela resolveu ver um pouco de TV para se distrair.

As cortinas da janela da varanda balançaram e Lois olhou para trás, intrigada. Parecia que estava sendo vigiada. Ela se aproximou da janela e olhou para fora, mas não viu ninguém, a não ser a movimentação normal da rua. Lois deu de ombros, fechou as cortinas, sentou no sofá da sala e ligou a TV.

Do lado de fora, planando no ar, um pouco distante dali, Superman observava Lois usando a visão de raio-x. Estava triste, pois não podia estar com Lois, mas tinha esperanças de que em breve essa situação mudaria.

...

**Fortaleza da Solidão**

**Ártico**

Kara e Superman aterrissaram no castelo de gelo e a loira olhou tudo ao redor. Era um belo lugar, grandioso e que certamente impressionaria muita gente. Superman pegou a cidade engarrafada de Kandor e mostrou para a prima.

'Aqui está.'

'Oh meu Deus...', ela sorriu, emocionada e olhou para a miniatura de cidade. 'Eu pensei que não havia mais ninguém. Nem tinha certeza se você havia sobrevivido, Kal-El. Mas ver Kandor novamente, mesmo que seja nessa garrafa, já me traz esperanças de dias melhores para todos nós.'

'Um dia vou conseguir fazê-los voltar ao normal, Kara.', prometeu Clark.

'E eu irei ajudá-lo no que puder.', ela colocou a garrafa em cima da mesa de gelo com cuidado. Algumas mini pessoas se aproximaram. 'Será que meu pai está entre eles? Não consigo ver...'

Zor-El se aproximou mais da imagem da jovem loira e sorriu. Kara reconheceu o pai e ficou ainda mais emocionada.

'Pai! Eu pensei que nunca mais o veria...', ela disse, contendo as lágrimas.

'Kara, minha filha. Que bom que está viva. Veio nos tirar daqui?', ele perguntou.

'Ainda não é possível, pai, infelizmente.', ela contou, triste e ele franziu o cenho. 'Kal-El não conseguiu o meio de fazê-los voltar ao normal.'

'O Dr. Hamilton está me ajudando a procurar uma solução, mas não está sendo tão fácil quanto imaginávamos...', contou Superman.

'Kal-El, seu pai era um homem muito inteligente, um grande cientista...', começou Zor-El. 'Ele saberia nos tirar daqui. Tente pensar mais como ele. Procure nos arquivos dele, deve haver algum... Os humanos não possuem o mesmo avanço que nós, kryptonianos.'

'O Dr. Hamilton é um homem muito inteligente, tio Zor-El e ele está mesmo empenhado em ajudar,' disse Clark, defendo o amigo. 'Mas vou fazer o que o senhor sugeriu. Talvez meu pai tenha deixado alguma anotação, alguma coisa a respeito disso...'

'Certamente seu pai teria uma solução para esse impasse.', afirmou Zor-El. Ele olhou para Kara. 'Você está tão crescida, querida, nem parece a menininha que salvamos de toda aquela tragédia...'

'E quanto à mamãe? Ela também está aí?', perguntou Kara, ansiosa.

'Infelizmente não, Kara.', contou Zor-El com um ar de lamento e Kara ficou sentida. 'Ela estava fora dos limites da parte da cidade que Brainiac catalogou.'

'Entendo...', ela enxugou uma lágrima furtiva e Clark colocou a mão em seu ombro, consolando-a. 'Pelo menos você ainda está aqui, pai.'

'E sempre estarei. E ficaremos juntos, recomeçaremos do zero, todos nós, todos os kandorianos, quando Kal-El nos fizer voltar ao normal.', afirmou Zor-El.

Clark se limitou a apenas observar.

...

**Dois dias depois...**

**Planeta Diário**

A redação estava agitada como sempre. Funcionários circulando sem parar, apressados, falando ao telefone, conversando, bebendo café, tirando cópias, carregando pilhas de papéis... Lois olhou para aquela movimentação e ficou um pouco tonta.

Perry se aproximou da repórter.

'Lois, que bom que você voltou!', ele exclamou, com um sorriso paternal. 'É bom que você se ambiente novamente à rotina do Planeta.'

'O médico disse que seria bom estar aqui, que ajudaria nas minhas lembranças...', ela explicou.

'Certamente! E todos iremos ajudá-la!', ele garantiu e ela sorriu. Perry deu um berro, surpreendendo-a. 'Jimmy! Venha já aqui!'

'Sim, Chefe!', o ruivo veio correndo e sorriu, alegre, ao rever Lois. 'Lois!'

'Ei, Jimmy!', ela o abraçou. 'Se não fosse por você, eu não estaria aqui.'

'Ah que isso...', ele ficou tímido. 'Eu só segui o exemplo do Superman...'

'Você admira o Superman...', ela o observou.

'E você também.', o garoto lembrou. 'Nós sabemos que ele é um herói de verdade.', afirmou o fotógrafo e Lois ficou pensativa.

'Jimmy, leve Lois até a mesa dela, mostre o que for preciso sobre o trabalho e depois me traga um café.'

'Pode deixar, Chefe!'

Jimmy levou Lois até a mesa dela. Lois segurou a placa de metal com seu nome em letras douradas. Ela realmente era uma jornalista. Uma pena que sua memória ainda estivesse tão falha...

Clark chegou, ajeitou o óculos e se aproximou de Lois e Jimmy.

'Ei, CK!', cumprimentou-o Jimmy.

'Ei, Jimmy... Ei, Lois...', Clark olhou para a moça, que deu um meio sorriso.

'Olá, Clark.', ela disse, educada.

'CK, eu já mostrei algumas coisas para Lois, mas como você é o parceiro dela, pode fazer isso melhor do que eu. Perry pediu. Ele quer que Lois volte a se ambientar.'

'Tudo bem, pode deixar comigo, Jimmy.', disse Clark, prontamente.

'Valeu, CK!', o rapaz deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de Clark. 'Qualquer coisa que quiser, Lois, é só me chamar.'

'Obrigada, Jimmy.', ela sorriu e depois sentou em sua cadeira, recolocando a placa com seu nome na mesa.

'Tudo bem para você, Lois, que eu te ajude?', perguntou Clark, inseguro.

'Sim, tudo bem, Clark.', ela concordou. 'Eu preciso mesmo passar por isso, nem que seja por pouco tempo...'

'Logo você irá recuperar a memória, Lois, eu sei.', ele sorriu, confiante.

'É o que espero.', ela disse, educada e depois ligou o computador. 'Então, o que há para mim fazer?'

Clark deu um meio sorriso. Lois o tratava educadamente, mas com distanciamento. Ela não tinha ideia de como isso o machucava por dentro, mas ele não demonstraria. Teria paciência e recuperaria sua amada, prometeu para si mesmo.

Clark explicou a rotina do Planeta Diário para Lois, que escutou atentamente, até fazer uma pergunta.

'E quanto ao tal Superman? Eu li umas matérias que fiz com ele. E Jimmy me disse que sou uma admiradora desse tal herói. O que você sabe sobre isso, Clark?', ela o fitou e ele ajeitou o óculos.

'Bem, eu sei que você procurou por ele, foi a primeira a entrevistá-lo, batizou-o como Superman, fez matérias sobre ele, ganhou prêmios por isso e está até concorrendo ao prêmio Keirth de Jornalismo. Mas você almeja o Pulitzer.'

'Será que foi por isso que eu fui atrás de Brainiac?', ela inquiriu, pensativa.

'É possível. Foi muito arriscado, Lois, você deveria ter sido mais prudente e...'

'Pode parar, Kent!', ela exclamou, se irritando. 'Eu já ouvi esse mesmo discursinho do General, não preciso ouvir de você também!'

'É que eu me preocupo com você, Lois. Ainda mais com você... grávida...', ele não conseguiu evitar de olhar para barriga dela.

'Eu não sabia na ocasião.', ela lembrou. 'Mas pelo que me contaram sobre mim, duvido que fosse me deter. E não se preocupe com a minha gravidez, eu sei me cuidar e tenho Lex ao meu lado.', ela assegurou e ele bufou, contrariado.

'Lex está usando você, Lois, vocês não tem relacionamento algum!', ele exclamou.

'Sim, porque segundo você, sou sua namorada...', ela revirou os olhos. 'Para com isso, Kent. Eu acredito em Lex.'

'Porque você está confusa.', ele se aproximou mais dela. 'Se você estivesse com sua memória intacta se lembraria de mim. De nós. Do que somos um para o outro.'

Lois sentiu algo mexer com ela ao ver Clark tão próximo. Ela podia sentir o cheiro de pós-barba dele misturado com perfume. Ele também tinha belos olhos por detrás dos óculos. Olhos azuis. Olhos parecidos com aqueles que ela vira no seu sonho.

'Lembre-se de mim, Lois, é só o que eu te peço...', ele falou, baixinho, próximo à ela.

'Clark, eu...'

A voz de Lex Luthor interrompeu a conversa deles.

'Lois, tudo bem?'

Lois se levantou imediatamente e Clark cruzou os braços, aborrecido. Lois sorriu para Lex.

'Tudo bem, o Kent só estava me falando da rotina da redação.', ela explicou.

'Ah, sei... Kent é muito prestativo.', ironizou Lex e Clark apenas o encarou. Lex segurou as mãos de Lois e sorriu. Clark fechou as mãos. 'Querida, o Sr. White me disse que hoje você só ficará aqui meio expediente. Ele concorda que não podemos forçar demais sua memória, porque isso poderia prejudicá-la ao invés de ajudar. Então, eu venho buscá-la e vamos a um restaurante, um lugar agradável, onde você possa relaxar, que tal?'

'Por mim, parece perfeito.', ela concordou.

'Excelente, vejo-a em poucas horas.', ele beijou o rosto dela e Clark quebrou ao meio um lápis que estava segurando. 'Cuide-se bem. Adeus, Sr. Kent.'

'Adeus, Sr. Luthor.', disse Clark, entredentes.

Lex foi embora e Lois voltou para sua mesa. Clark a fitou.

'Lois, pense no que eu lhe disse, por favor.', ele pediu.

'Clark, é melhor voltarmos ao trabalho, está bem? Não quero falar sobre isso agora.'

Mesmo a contragosto, Clark concordou e foi para sua mesa. Lois o observou de esguelha e depois voltou a ler matérias suas no Planeta online.


	6. Chapter 6

**Parte 6**

Tess estava no alto de um arranha-céu e olhou para a cidade de Metropolis toda iluminada. Era uma bela metrópole. Ela subiu no parapeito e olhou para baixo. Tess respirou fundo, olhou para o céu, abriu os braços e se jogou lá de cima.

A queda vertiginosa foi interrompida por Superman, que a segurou em seus braços, fazendo a ruiva olhar encantada para o seu herói. Fora tudo uma armação à mando de Lex, mas mesmo assim ela ficou nervosa, pois o herói poderia não ter aparecido.

Superman pousou e colocou Tess no chão. Ela sorriu para o Azulão.

'Superman, você é mesmo um cavalheiro.'

'Porque você queria se atirar do alto do prédio? A vida é um bem muito precioso.', ele disse, sério.

'Eu...', ela fingiu tristeza. 'A minha vida não está sendo fácil. Para falar a verdade, minha vida está uma droga. A única coisa que tenho é o meu trabalho e por muito tempo isso me bastou, mas agora...', ela suspirou. 'Eu sinto que estou sozinha. Que não há ninguém aqui fora para mim... Não tenho pais, irmãos, parentes... Ninguém especial... Ninguém que me ame.'

'Deve ser triste para voce.', ele falou, acreditando nela. 'Mas tenho certeza de que a pessoa certa ainda irá aparecer. É apenas uma questão de tempo. Não desanime.', ele a consolou e ela sorriu, com os olhos umedecidos. Ele a observou com atenção. 'Eu já a vi antes. É a guarda-costas do Luthor.'

'Sim, eu trabalho para o Sr Luthor.', ela confirmou. 'Mas depois do trabalho vou para minha casa e vejo a vida passando sem nada interessante acontecendo...', ela deu de ombros, chateada.

'Talvez a senhorita devesse considerar mudar de emprego para começar...', ele murmurou e ela franziu a testa. Clark resolveu encerrar o assunto. 'Bem, está salva. Não faça mais nada parecido com isso. Desejo melhoras para sua vida.'

'Obrigada, Superman.', ela o abraçou, sem que ele correspondesse. Tess colocou um colar com kryptonita vermelha no pescoço dele.

Os olhos de Clark adquiriram um brilho vermelho e ele sorriu, confiante. Tess ficou fascinada. Ela tocou no peito largo dele.

'Como se sente, Superman?'

'Eu me sinto... vivo.', ele deu um sorriso cafajeste e depois saiu voando.

Tess olhou, boquiaberta, Superman voar pelo céu de Metropolis e suspirou, um pouco decepcionada por não ter sido levada com ele.

...

**Cobertura do restaurante Metropolis Chef's**

Lois foi para a varanda e se encostou no parapeito, pensativa. A noite estava sendo muito agradável, com Lex sendo gentil, cavalheiro e amoroso, mas ela sempre ficava com essa estranha sensação de que algo estava faltando. Algo estava errado. Ela só não sabia o quê. Lois queria, desesperadamente, que sua memória voltasse.

Lex se aproximou de Lois. Ele sabia o quanto ela estava confusa, mas precisava mantê-la sobre seu controle. Ele esperava que o remédio fosse realmente eficaz e que Lois jamais recuperasse totalmente a memória. Assim, ele poderia levar adiante seu plano com sucesso. Por outro lado, ele estava começando a gostar de Lois, não só como um peão em seu jogo de xadrez contra o alienígena, mas como mulher. Lex começava a pensar que não seria nada ruim se Lois e ele se tornassem um casal de fato.

Lex tocou no ombro de Lois, fazendo-a sair de seus pensamentos.

'Lois, querida, tudo bem?'

'Tudo, Lex... Quer dizer...', ela suspirou. 'Eu às vezes fico ansiosa para recuperar minha memória. É tão ruim não saber de certos detalhes de sua vida...', ela mordeu o lábio. 'Eu lembro de parte da minha infância, minha relação com o General e Lucy, minha entrada no Planeta Diário mas tem coisas que... simplesmente sumiram da minha mente...'

'Querida, com o tempo você irá recordar de tudo. Não force demais, pode ser prejudicial.', ele aconselhou, tocando levemente no rosto dela.

'Eu sei, mas... eu odeio ficar assim. Eu preciso das minhas memórias de volta.', ela afirmou.

'E você as terá. É uma promessa.', ele garantiu e se inclinou para beijá-la na boca, mas a única coisa que ouvi foi um _woosh_.

Lex olhou a redor, surpreso e depois fechou a expressão. Não precisava ser muito inteligente para adivinhar que Superman raptara Lois. Por sorte, ele colocara um rastreador na bolsa dela.

...

**Telhado do Planeta Diário**

Superman colocou Lois no chão e ela se afastou dele, assustada e surpresa. Lois pegou uma barra de ferro jogada ali e ficou em posição defensiva.

'Mais um passo e você vira um super patê!', ela exclamou, irritada.

'Lois, eu precisava falar com você longe daquele Luthor.', ele disse, calmo, não querendo assustá-la. 'Desculpe pelo jeito que te trouxe aqui, mas não havia outra maneira...'

'Claro que havia! Você poderia ter marcado uma entrevista comigo! Eu atenderia!', ela afirmou. 'Aliás, eu fiquei... um pouco surpresa por fazer tantas matérias com você...'

'Foi você quem me batizou.', ele lembrou, sorrindo.

'Verdade. Deveria cobrar os direitos autorais.', ela brincou e ele riu, se aproximou dela. Ela levantou a barra. 'Pode parando aí, Super! Lex disse que você não é confiável, que é responsável pela vinda de Zod e depois de Brainiac à Terra.'

'E você vai acreditar nele assim?!', ele questionou, indignado. 'A Lois que eu conheço pesquisaria a fundo para saber sobre tudo! Jamais aceitaria apenas a palavra de alguém!'

'Ele é o pai do meu filho.', ela lembrou e ele ficou revoltado.

'Ele é um mentiroso!', ele gritou e a pegou pelos braços. 'E a mim que você ama.'

Clark deu um beijo profundo e um pouco violento em Lois. Ela pensou em recuar, mas logo a barra de ferro que segurava estava caindo no chão e ela se viu amolecendo naqueles braços fortes. Lois o abraçou pelo pescoço e logo eles estavam flutuando juntos.

O beijo foi se tornando mais suave, mais apaixonado, mais envolvente, com Clark sincronizando os batimentos cardíacos de ambos. Os dois sentiram uma paz que há muito tempo não tinham.

O casal aterrissou no chão do telhado e Lois abriu os olhos e fitou Superman. Ela sentia que já havia beijado-o antes, só não se lembrava quando. Clark, com os olhos brilhando, sorriu para a amada.

'Nós já... vivemos... esse momento antes?', ela quis saber.

'Sim. Eu te amo, Lois. Eu não aguento mais ficar longe de você. Eu...', ele ia contar sua verdadeira identidade, mas Lois se afastou abruptamente. Ele estranhou. 'Lois?'

'Meu Deus! Por isso aquelas matérias sobre você que eu fazia escondia... mais do que admiração!', ela colocou as mãos na boca. 'Eu traí Lex!'

'Voce não traiu ninguém, Lois, porque Lex Luthor não é nada para você!', ele a segurou pelos braços com força e Lois se remexeu, inquieta. 'Lois, me escuta!'

'Me solta! Me deixa em paz!', ela gritou, desesperada.

'Lois, você não sentiu o que eu senti? Nós somos um do outro, Lois, você pode não se lembrar disso, mas seu coração e seu corpo sim!', ele afirmou, desesperado.

'Você ficou louco, você é louco, me larga!', ela gritou, tentando se desvencilhar.

'Deixe-a em paz, alienígena.', ordenou Lex, se aproximando com uma arma na mão.

'Isso não vai me atingir, Luthor. Vá embora.', ordenou Clark, irritado.

'Me solta, Superman, você está me machucando!', pediu Lois, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Clark soltou Lois e ela correu para perto de Lex, que a abraçou pelo ombro. Clark teve vontade de gritar e chorar. Tudo que ele fizera foi em vão. Ele só assustara Lois e a afastara dele ainda mais.

Lex olhou para os braços de Lois. Eles estavam vermelhos. Luthor ficou furioso e carregou a arma.

'Alienígena maldito, agora você foi longe demais, você a machucou!', ele gritou.

'Lois, me perdoe, eu não queria, juro!', pediu Clark, arrependido, fitando-a, mas ela virou o rosto. 'Me desculpe...'

'Você é um desgraçado.', disse Lex, cerrando os dentes.

Lex atirou contra Superman e ele encarou de peito aberto, pois balas comuns não lhe causavam o menor dano. Porém, o herói se viu caindo ajoelhado no chão ao se ver atingido por uma bala de kryptonita verde. Superman logo se sentiu enfraquecido e caiu no chão, derrotado. Ele se contorceu de dor, suas veias esverdearam e ele começou a suar frio. O efeito da red-k acabou de imediato.

'Oh meu Deus!', gritou Lois, correndo para perto de Superman. 'Lex, o que você fez?!'

'Eu finalmente achei um jeito de acabar com ele.', disse Lex, frio.

'Matando-o?! Isso é errado!', protestou Lois. Ela tocou na cabeça de Clark. 'Superman, como posso ajudá-lo?'

'Lois, esse homem machucou você!', protestou Lex, incrédulo por vê-la querendo ajudar o herói.

'Porque estava desesperado. Não intenção dele. E não posso deixá-lo aqui agonizando!', ela protestou, indignada com a atitude de Lex. 'Você me decepcionou, Lex.'

'Me desculpe, Lois.', ele fingiu arrependimento.

'Superman, me diga como te ajudar.', falou Lois, suavemente, tocando nos cabelos dele.

'A bala... precisa... ser retirada... encontre algo... que a tire do... meu... ombro...', ele falou, enfraquecido.

'Ok.', ela olhou para Lex, que muito a contragosto, acabou buscando e achando um pedaço de vidro. Ele entregou para a jornalista. 'Obrigada, Lex.', ela disse e olhou para o herói. 'Ok, eu vou avisando que não sou médica. Pode sair algo errado.'

'Eu... confio em você... Lois.', afirmou Clark, olhando-a nos olhos.

Lois assentiu, sentindo uma conexão com o herói e usou o pedaço de vidro para remover a bala. Lois jogou a bala para longe e logo viu Superman se recuperar. Ele se levantou, ainda um pouco fraco e com o auxílio da repórter. Clark sorriu para Lois.

'Obrigada.'

'De nada. Meu primeiro trabalho cirúrgico realizado com sucesso.', ela brincou, para fazê-lo relaxar. 'Você está bem mesmo?'

'Estou...', ele afirmou, já recuperado.

'Impressionante, Superman.', disse Lex, em um tom cínico.

'Lex, o que você fez hoje foi muito errado.', repreendeu-o Lois.

'Desculpe por assustá-la, Lois.', ele disse, nada arrependido de sua ação. Ele a segurou pela mão, afastando-a de Clark. 'Vamos embora.'

'Você vai com ele? Depois de tudo?', quis saber Clark.

'Eu preciso ir.', ela disse em tom de desculpa, decepcionando-o. 'Depois nos falamos.'

Lex deu um sorriso vitorioso para Superman e saiu dali com Lois. Clark respirou fundo e conteve a vontade de arrancar Lois das mãos do empresário. Pelo menos a atitude impulsiva de Lex serviu para Lois ver que Luthor não era exatamente o mocinho da história e ela realmente ficou preocupada com seu estado.

Clark arrancou o colar do pescoço e ficou preocupado. Como será que Lex Luthor havia descoberto sobre a kryptonita? Agora ele sabia os efeitos e isso era péssimo. Duvidava que da próxima vez que Lex tivesse a oportunidade, ele ajudaria o herói. Muito pelo contrário.

Finalmente Superman teve a consciência de que Lex Luthor era o seu maior inimigo.

...

**Fortaleza da Solidão**

**Ártico**

'Não podemos esperar mais. Kal-El está mentindo para a gente.', disse Zor-El, aborrecido.

'Duvido que Kal-El mentiria sobre isso. Ele é um bom homem.', afirmou Kara, defendendo o primo. 'Papai, tenha um pouco mais de paciência...'

'Mais do que eu já tive?! Estamos há mais de dez anos presos aqui, Kara! E Kal-El jurou que nos tiraria daqui! Não nos livramos do domínio de Brainiac para cair nas garras de um que deveria ser nosso aliado!', ele exclamou.

'Papai, Kal-El vai ajudá-los, eu sei disso! Ele está estudando as anotações de Jor-El, eu vi! Kal-El só precisa achar um planeta desabitado onde vocês possam ficar e recomeçar.', ela contou, tentando acalmá-lo.

'Nós?!', repetiu Zor-El. 'Quer dizer que você pretende ficar na Terra?'

'Eu... eu não sei... Talvez. Eu gostei daqui. Se bem que eu só conheço a senhora Kent, a mãe de Kal... de Clark.', ela se corrigiu. 'Mas ela é tão boa.'

'É uma humana. Não merece nossa confiança.', afirmou Zor-El, sério.

'Papai, por favor. O senhor só está irritado. Kal vai nos ajudar, eu sei disso.'

'Acho bom mesmo. O tempo está passando, Kara e as coisas podem se complicar.', ele disse, como uma ameaça velada.

Kara ficou quieta e pensativa.

...

**Apartamento de Lois Lane**

Lois chegou em casa e atirou a bolsa no sofá. Ela estava indignada. Lex suspirou e muniu-se de paciência.

'Querida, eu sei o que você está pensando, mas foi necessário! Aquele alien poderia até matar você!'

'Ele jamais faria algo assim.', ela afirmou.

'Como você pode saber disso?', ele questionou.

'Porque eu sei!', ela gritou e depois colocou as mãos na cabeça, sentindo dor. 'Lex, você não deveria ter atirado nele!'

'Querida, acalme-se, por favor.', ele pediu e tentou abraçá-la, mas ela o repeliu. 'Perdoe-me Lois. Eu só fiz o que fiz para te proteger. Eu fiquei com medo do que ele poderia fazer. Um ser superpoderoso e descontrolado segurando você daquele jeito! Ele até te machucou!', ele lembrou-a.

'Eu sei.', ela concordou. 'Parece que estávamos todos descontrolados essa noite...', ela suspirou. 'Lex, me prometa que não fará mais algo assim. Nunca mais.'

'Eu prometo estar sempre perto de você e defendê-la. Isso eu prometo.', ele afirmou.

'Não serve.', ela cruzou os braços. 'Não importa se ele é alienígena, azul, rosa, multicolorido! A vida dele deve ser respeitada!'

'Você o defende com muito ardor.', ele disse, sentindo ciúmes pela primeira vez.

'Eu só não concordo que se mate alguém, me processe!', ela exclamou, aborrecida.

Lex suspirou e fingiu dar-se por vencido. Ele se aproximou de Lois e fingiu arrependimento.

'Me perdoe. Eu não farei mais isso, se é o que quer. Eu amo você, Lois. Eu só quero protegê-la e ao nosso bebê de todos os males do mundo.', ele tocou no ventre dela.

'Eu entendo, mas isso me assustou. Muito.', ela confessou.

'Eu sei. Prometo não fazê-la mais passar por isso.'

Lois assentiu, acreditando nele e Lex a abraçou com carinho. Ele gostava de Lois, deu-se conta disso. E sabia que o alienígena era apaixonado pela repórter, a confirmação fora naquela cena no telhado do Planeta Diário. E no que dependesse de Lex, Superman jamais teria Lois em seus braços. Jamais. Ele iria matá-lo antes disso. E já sabia exatamente como fazer. Só que da próxima vez, seria mais sutil.

Lex deu um beijinho na boca de Lois, que forçou um sorriso. Ela colocou as mãos na cabeça, sentindo dor.

'Odeio essas dores...'

'Eu sei. Tome mais um comprimido. Você disse que se sente melhor depois que o ingere.'

'Sim.', ela concordou e tomou o comprimido na frente de Lex. 'Preciso me deitar.'

'Concordo. Descanse e amanhã nós conversaremos. Eu a amo, Lois. Não esqueça disso.', ele a olhou nos olhos.

'Não vou me esquecer.', ela prometeu.

Lex sorriu, deu-lhe outro beijo e foi embora. Lois sentou no sofá e respirou fundo, tensa.

...

**Dia seguinte**

Lois acordou um pouco mais bem disposta. Sua memória ainda estava enevoada e isso a deixava ansiosa. Sabia que tinha que ficar tranquila por causa do bebê, mas aquela situação a angustiava. Lois bebeu um copo de leite e a campainha tocou. Ela foi atender e franziu a testa ao ver Martha.

'Olá. Quem é a senhora?'

'Martha Kent. Mãe de Clark.', a boa senhora sorriu.

'Oh, claro... Ele me falou um pouco sobre a senhora... Desculpe se eu não me lembro.'

'Tudo bem, querida, eu sei o que aconteceu com você.', ela sorriu, carinhosa.

'Entre, por favor.', disse Lois, educada, dando-lhe passagem. Lois fechou a porta. 'A senhora quer café? É a única coisa que lembro que sei fazer... E tenho biscoitinhos de polvilho...'

'Está tudo bem, obrigada. Mas você não bebe muito café, não é? Não é bom para o bebê.', aconselhou Martha.

'Clark contou sobre o bebê...', murmurou Lois, colocando a mão na barriga.

'Contou.', confirmou Martha. 'Deve ser um bálsamo para você diante de toda essa situação.'

'É mesmo.', a moça concordou. 'Mas em que posso ajudá-la?'

As duas mulheres sentaram no sofá e Martha fitou a repórter. Lois parecia confusa. Não lembrava aquela mulher firme e decidida que ela conhecera. E Lois também parecia um pouco abatida. Martha só não sabia que esse estado de apatia era causado pelo remédio adulterado por Lex.

'Você me parece cansada...'

'Estou.', confirmou Lois. 'Foi um dia e uma noite muito cheias ontem...', ela disse, sem querer entrar em detalhes.

'Lois, eu vim aqui, como você já deve desconfiar, para falar de meu filho, Clark.'

'Eu imaginei.', disse a moça, tranquila.

'Ele a ama muito. De verdade. Eu nunca o vi apaixonado assim.', afirmou Martha e Lois olhou para as próprias mãos. 'Eu sei que você não se lembra, mas escute o seu coração. Parece cafona, mas ele dirá se tudo o que Clark falou é mentira ou não.'

'Eu acredito que ele me ame. E fico triste com isso.', disse a moça, olhando para Martha.

'Triste?', ela repetiu, surpresa. 'Por quê?'

'Porque acho que ele está confundindo as coisas. Porque nós somos próximos como parceiros, possivelmente amigos e como ficamos muito tempo juntos no trabalho, ele...'

Martha a interrompeu, segurando as mãos de Lois.

'Lois, eu conheço Clark melhor do que ninguém. Ele não está confuso. Ele te ama. E ele está desesperado com tudo isso. Porque o que ele mais gostaria na vida era estar com você, ao seu lado, neste momento.', afirmou Martha, séria.

'Mas eu estou esperando um filho de Lex.', ela murmurou.

'Você não sabe se é dele mesmo.', duvidou Martha.

'Lex não mentiria para mim! Não sobre algo assim!', ela exclamou e se levantou. 'Não... Isso é muito grave... É uma criança, uma vida feita por duas pessoas que... se amavam... eu acho...', ela balançou a cabeça, confusa.

'Lois, você ama Lex? Não responda racionalmente, mas sim com os seus sentimentos.', pediu Martha..

'Eu... eu não sei...', ela suspirou, sentindo os olhos umedecerem. 'Eu não sei de mais nada! A minha cabeça é quase um grande vazio!', ela exclamou. 'É horrível! As pessoas ficam ao meu redor, esperando que eu lembre logo de tudo, me forçando, gritando, exigindo!', ela enxugou as lágrimas com as mãos, comovendo Martha. 'Eu só queria que alguém me abraçasse e dissesse que tudo ficará bem...'

'Oh querida...'

Martha abraçou Lois como uma mãe abraça um filho machucado. A moça aceitou o abraço e começou a chorar. Martha passou a mão no cabelo de Lois.

'Vai ficar tudo bem. Você vai ver. Não se cobre demais. E quando as pessoas tentarem forçá-la, não deixe que elas a intimidem. É você quem decide o seu destino, Lois. Você e mais ninguém.'

Lois assentiu e depois se afastou de Martha, abrindo um sorriso. Ela se sentia aliviada.

'Eu quase não lembro da minha mãe. O General disse que ela morreu quando eu tinha seis anos... eu fui criada em bases militares. Mas se eu tivesse uma mãe, eu queria que ela fosse como a senhora.', disse Lois, sincera.

'Eu nunca tive uma filha. Eu quis muito.', ela lembrou e tocou no rosto de Lois. 'Mas se ela tivesse sido você, Lois, eu ficaria muito feliz por isso.'

Lois abriu um largo sorriso.

...

**Laboratório Cadmus**

Lex olhou para o homem adormecido em cima de uma maca. Ele fora o único sobrevivente dos testes e intervenções. Lex olhou para o Dr. Monroe.

'Ele está pronto?'

'Sim. Basta apenas uma ordem sua para ele começar a agir.', disse o cientista.

'Excelente. Ative-o. Quero que ele enfrente e capture o alienígena. Quero o alien vivo. Pelo menos, por enquanto. Tenho planos para ele.', Lex deu um sorriso maldoso.

'Será feito, Sr. Luthor. Considere o projeto Metallo ativado.'

Dr. Monroe apertou o botão de um dispositivo e Metallo abriu os olhos.

Lex sorriu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Parte 7**

Lois estava mais calma após conversar com Martha. As duas acabaram combinando de Lois passar o fim de semana no rancho Kent descansando. Era um lugar calmo, afastado da cidade, com uma paisagem bucólica e no qual Lois poderia relaxar e esquecer os seus problemas. Lois achou a ideia perfeita. Só Lex não gostou.

Os dois estavam no apartamento dela. Lois estava arrumando a bolsa para ir para o Planeta Diário.

'Você vai fazer o que em meio a um monte de vacas, Lois?', ele cruzou os braços.

'Lex, é um rancho no interior onde eu vou descansar mais.', ela argumentou.

'Se você quiser eu lhe pago a estadia no melhor SPA dessa cidade.', ele sugeriu.

'Acontece que eu gostei muito da senhora Kent. Ela é um amor de pessoa, eu me sinto tão bem com ela...'

'E certamente Clark Kent estará lá. O mesmo Clark que ficou se declarando para você no hospital e me chamando de mentiroso.', lembrou Lex, aborrecido.

'Lex, eu não tenho nada com Clark.', ela garantiu.

'O problema não é você, Lois, o problema é ele e essa ideia fixa dele por você.', disse Lex, com ciúmes.

'Lex, ele acha que está apaixonado por mim, mas isso vai passar. Não há menor chance de ficarmos juntos. Você é o pai do meu filho.', ela segurou a mão dele.

'É só por isso que você está comigo... Por causa do bebê...', ele murmurou, desapontado.

'E porque eu gosto de você.', ela sorriu. 'Você é tão amoroso, tão gentil comigo, como não gostar?', ela lhe deu um abraço e depois voltou a arrumar a bolsa.

'Eu queria que você fosse apaixonada por mim.', ele confessou.

'Eu devo ser. Eu só não me lembro.', ela argumentou e tocou no rosto dele. 'Tenha paciência comigo, querido.'

'Eu tenho, Lois.', ele afirmou e beijou a mão dele com carinho. 'Eu espero seu amor. Eu esperarei a vida toda se necessário.'

Lois sorriu comovida e lhe deu um beijo na boca. Ela queria sentir por Lex aquele mesmo frenesi que ela sentira ao beijar Superman. Quem sabe com o tempo... Lois colocou a bolsa no ombro.

'Então está decidido, nesse fim de semana eu estarei no rancho em Smallville.'

'Lois, eu prefiro que você fique.', insistiu Lex.

'Eu vou, Lex.', ela disse e o encarou, decidida. Lex viu nela a mesma fagulha da antiga Lois. 'E se for por causa de Clark, ele estará viajando resolvendo uns problemas de família, algo em relação ao tio e a prima dele, algo assim...', ela deu de ombros. 'Enfim, ele não estará lá, pode ficar sossegado.'

'Mas se ele souber que você estará lá...'

'Ele não vai saber, porque nem eu, nem a senhora Kent iremos contar. Agora pára com esse ciúme bobo.', ela pediu. 'Me acompanha até o jornal?'

'Claro, querida.', ele sorriu. 'Já falou com Perry White sobre sua saída do Planeta?'

'Vou falar com ele hoje.', ela prometeu. 'Eu acho que vou sentir falta de lá, mas eu não posso ser uma boa repórter sem memória.', ela lamentou.

'É uma página da sua vida que será fechada. E outras melhores serão escritas.', ele assegurou.

Lois assentiu, ainda indecisa e saiu com Lex para o Planeta Diário.

...

**Fortaleza da Solidão**

**Ártico**

Kara e Superman aterrissaram n chão do palácio de gelo. Os dois haviam ajudado a salvar milhares de pessoas em um desastre em um transatlântico em mar aberto. Por sorte, todos se salvaram. Kara estava começando a gostar de sua vida de super heroína.

'Eu me senti tão bem, Kal!', ela exclamou, ainda agitada. 'Eu acho que é por isso que temos esses poderes, para ajudar aqueles que precisam!'

'É isso mesmo, Kara, é para isso que estamos aqui.', ele concordou, orgulhoso da prima.

'Mas, Kal... Não que eu esteja reclamando da hospitalidade da sua mãe, pelo contrário, ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa...', ela sorriu, sincera. 'Mas eu não quero ficar escondida para sempre em Smallville...'

'Eu entendo, Kara. Precisamos arranjar um nome para você.', ele disse, pensativo.

'Eu gosto de Kara... Kara Kent.', ela sorriu e ele concordou.

'Tudo bem, Kara. Fica do jeito que você quiser.', ele achou graça e depois ficou sério. 'E quanto ao seu pai, Kara, ele está mais calmo?'

'Ele só quer sair daquele lugar horrível, Kal.', ela disse, compreensiva. 'Kal, seja sincero, você acha mesmo que vai ser possível tirar Kandor daquele estado em que se encontra?'

'Estou fazendo tudo para que isso aconteça, Kara.', ele disse, sincero. 'Eu li os arquivos de Jor-El. Eu conversei com Halmilton e desenvolvemos uma máquina que talvez faça efeito, mas eu preciso de um voluntário.'

'Vamos falar com papai e ver o que ele pensa disso.', sugeriu Kara.

Os primos se aproximaram da cidade engarrafada de Kandor e explicaram a situação para Zor-El. O kryptoniano cruzou os braços, pensou um pouco e depois respirou fundo.

'Que seja, então, Kal-El. Eu me voluntario.'

'Papai, é muito perigoso. Pode ser que não dê certo.', disse Kara, receosa.

'Eu sou o líder de Kandor. Eu devo dar o exemplo e fazer tudo pelo meu povo. Então, eu vou me expor aquela máquina. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que permanecer nessa situação.', ele disse, resoluto.

'Então será assim.', concordou Clark. 'Nós faremos os últimos ajustes hoje. E se tudo certo e eu acredito que sim, logo você voltará ao seu tamanho normal, tio Zor-El.'

Zor-El apenas sorriu.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Lois foi para o telhado e olhou para o céu. Ela gostava daquele lugar. Sentia-se mais calma ali. Lois viu Superman se aproximando e tentou não lhe lançar um olhar fascinado. Ela achava incríveis as habilidades dele, mas o que a encantava mesmo era o voo. Ela adoraria saber como era voar por entre as nuvens. Superman aterrissou e olhou para Lois.

'Lois, você está bem?'

'Estou, Superman.', ela disse, séria.

'Eu quero lhe pedir desculpas por aquela noite. Eu nunca quis machucar você, Lois. Eu estava fora de mim por causa de uma droga no meu organismo e... acabei exagerando...', ele lamentou. 'Você me perdoa?'

'Claro. Vamos passar uma borracha nisso.', ela disse, calma. 'As coisas andam bem agitadas ultimamente...', ela mordeu o lábio.

'Eu sei... Eu queria que fosse diferente.', ele a fitou, mas ela desviou o olhar. Clark suspirou. 'E como está a sua memória? Melhor?'

'Eu tenho alguns pequenos flashes, mas nada 100%...', ela suspirou, frustrada. 'O médico disse que pode demorar até anos para minha memória voltar. Eu sinceramente acho muito tempo.'

'Parece mesmo...', ele murmurou, pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo por causa da amnésia dela. 'Mas você vai conseguir, Lois, eu sei. Não há nada que Lois Lane não possa fazer.', ele sorriu.

'Você fala como se eu fosse uma espécie de mulher super poderosa.', ela revirou os olhos. 'Eu sou só uma mulher comum.'

Superman se aproximou mais de Lois, deixando-a inquieta.

'Você é a mulher mais especial que eu conheço, Lois. É tão forte, decidida, determinada, ao mesmo tempo tão amiga, leal, delicada, suave... Para mim, você é perfeita.', ele declarou, apaixonado.

'Superman, você não deveria pensar assim de mim, eu estou grávida de outro homem e você... você parece...', ela teve um estalo na mente e olhou-o de alto a baixo. 'Você parece... Clark falando...'

'Lois, eu...', ele resolveu que seria uma boa hora para contar tudo.

'Não, não isso é loucura!', ela exclamou e colocou a mão na cabeça, sentindo uma pontada de dor. 'Se fosse assim, Superman e Clark Kent teriam que ser a mesma pessoa! Isso é impossível!'

'E se não fosse impossível?', ele questionou e a fitou com ansiedade. 'E se fosse possível ser duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?'

'Então você seria um grande mentiroso.', ela falou, séria e ele estacou.

'Talvez eu tivesse que agir assim para proteger as pessoas que amo...'

'Se você amasse mesmo, contaria a verdade, por mais louca que ela fosse. Eu odeio mentiras.', ela afirmou, séria.

Superman olhou para baixo e resolveu que talvez não fosse mesmo uma boa hora para contar a verdade a Lois.

'Há alguma possibilidade de você ser Clark Kent?', ela questionou.

'Não.', ele mentiu.

Lois suspirou, aliviada. Ela voltou a colocar a mão na cabeça, sentindo dor. Superman percebeu.

'Está se sentindo mal?'

'Só um pouco de dor de cabeça. Vou tomar o meu remédio.'

'Lois, não seria melhor você ingerir algo mais natural? Esse remédio pode... sei lá... fazer mal à você e ao _no_... ao bebê.', ele se segurou para não dizer _nosso_.

'Só depois que eu tomo esse remédio que me sinto melhor. E o médico garantiu que não faria mal à criança.', ela assegurou. 'Eu preciso voltar para a redação.'

'Cuide-se Lois. E qualquer coisa que precisar, é só me chamar. Eu venho, não importa onde eu esteja. Sempre estarei aqui para você.', ele assegurou.

Lois sentiu o coração derreter com aquelas palavras. Sabia que ele estava sendo sincero. Ela sorriu, encantada e ele se aproximou mais. Clark tocou no rosto de Lois e ela fechou os olhos.

'Superman, isso não é correto...', ela sussurrou.

'Ao contrário, não poderia ser mais certo...', ele retrucou e ele a beijou.

Lois abraçou Clark e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo. As batidas dos corações de ambos estavam sincronizadas em único e perfeito ritmo. Clark começou a flutuar com a amada, enquanto a envolvia em seus braços fortes e a beijava apaixonadamente. Eles se separaram e Lois abriu os olhos.

'Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso...'

'Você não está fazendo nada de errado.', ele garantiu.

'Mas... mas e Lex?', ela perguntou, franzindo a testa.

'Ele é um cretino.', resmungou Clark, aborrecido. 'Lois, vamos embora daqui, para bem longe, onde ninguém possa nos alcançar. Eu posso levá-la para minha Fortaleza. Ela é linda, você irá adorar.', ele sorriu e ela ficou confusa. 'Seremos só nós dois. Eu vou ajudá-la a recuperar a memória, prometo. E então tudo irá se esclarecer.'

Lois olhou para baixo e se surpreendeu por estar flutuando, quase perto do globo do Planeta Diário. Ela se agarrou mais forte em Superman, que sorriu.

'Você é a única que me faz sair do chão sem eu nem ao menos perceber.', ele contou, encantado.

'Isso é loucura, é uma loucura completa...', ela murmurou, confusa. Lois começou a sentir dores mais fortes na cabeça. 'Por favor, vamos aterrissar, eu não estou bem.'

'Tudo bem.', ele concordou, preocupado.

Clark aterrissou delicadamente com Lois no chão. Ela se afastou dele e mordeu o lábio.

'Superman, se fosse em outra ocasião, outra situação, eu adoraria ficar com você e ir para a sua Fortaleza.', ela sorriu e depois ficou séria. 'Mas eu não posso. Me perdoe. Essa é a última vez que temos esse tipo de encontro.', ela garantiu e saiu quase correndo dali.

Superman suspirou, frustrado. Mas depois tentou se animar. Lois não era imune à ele. A mente dela poderia não se lembrar, mas o coração sabia muito bem para onde ir. Ele só precisava ter um pouco mais de paciência.

...

Após o fim do expediente no Planeta Diário, Lex levou Lois para o seu apartamento. Clark não vira por que tivera que sair como Superman para socorrer pessoas em um prédio em chamas. Lex levou-a até sua cobertura e pediu que ela fechasse os olhos. Quando abriu os olhos, Lois viu, boquiaberta, o chão forrado de rosas vermelhas e um jantar as luz de velas esperando por ela. Lois fitou Lex, que sorriu.

'Lex, isso é... é maravilhoso!', ela exclamou.

'Tudo para você, querida.', ele beijou a mão dela.

Os dois jantaram e ao final, Lex levantou da cadeira, tirou uma caixinha de veludo preta do bolso do paletó e ajoelhou-se diante da surpresa Lois.

'Eu a amo, Lois. Amo como jamais amarei qualquer mulher na minha vida. Em pouco tempo, você se tornou tudo para mim e vou fazer da minha missão vê-la feliz. Você é a mulher com quem quero dividir minha vida para sempre.', ele sorriu e abriu a caixinha, revelando um anel de diamante. 'Lois Lane, você quer casar comigo?'

Lois ficou calada. Ela simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Parecia certo aceitar, pois ele era o pai de seu filho. Ela não queria criar uma criança sem uma figura paterna. Mas por outro, Lex não lhe fazia sentir o mesmo turbilhão de sensações que um simples beijo de Superman lhe causava. Ou as declarações de Clark. Lois se deu conta que estava encantada por dois homens. Um herói e um pacato repórter do Planeta Diário.

Lois balançou a cabeça, afastando o pensamento. Nem Clark, nem Superman pertenciam à ela, à sua vida e jamais seria assim. Era totalmente sem nexo.

'Lois, o que você me diz? Você quer ser a futura sra. Luthor?', insistiu Lex, percebendo a indecisão dela.

'Eu... Eu aceito, Lex.', ela disse, sem sorrir e pensando racionalmente.

'Fabuloso.', ele sorriu, vitorioso e colocou o anel no dedo dela.

Lois teve a sensação ruim de estar sendo presa naquele momento. Lex se levantou e deu um beijo na noiva.

'Você é a mulher da minha vida, Lois.', ele declarou, apaixonado. 'Eu jamais irei abrir mão de você. Jamais.', ele lhe lançou um olhar obsessivo.

Lois sentiu uma sensação ruim percorrer o seu corpo.

...

Rancho Kent

Martha assou um bolo de chocolate, torta de morango, fez sucos de laranja e uva e alguns docinhos. O almoço seria farto: arroz, feijão, macarronada, almôndegas, salada... Ela queria que Lois se sentisse em casa. Martha ouviu a buzina do carro e saiu da casa. Ela sorriu ao ver Lois sair do carro.

'Querida, que bom que você chegou!', ela abraçou a repórter. 'Como foi a viagem, tranquila?'

'Foi ótima.', ela sorriu. Preferiu não comentar que discutira com Lex porque ele insistia que aquela viagem era desnecessária. 'Nossa, está um cheiro delicioso de comida.'

'Fiz tudo para você.', contou Martha, pegando a mala de viagem.

'Não precisava, senhora Kent, não queria dar trabalho...'

'Trabalho algum. E me chame de Martha.', ela pediu, sorrindo. 'É assim que as amigas me chamam. E somos amigas, não é?'

'Sim, nós somos.' Concordou Lois, sorrindo.

As duas entraram dentro de casa, almoçaram e depois conversaram um pouco, amenidades, porque Martha queria que Lois relaxasse. Nisso, Kara chegou e entrou na casa.

'Kara!', Martha se levantou e apresentou as duas moças. 'Kara, essa é Lois Lane. Lois, esta é Kara Kent, minha sobrinha.'

'Olá, Kara.', a repórter cumprimentou a loira. 'Não sabia que Clark tinha uma prima.'

'Olá, Lois. Pois é, mas eu já ouvi falar de você.', contou Kara, sorrindo. 'Clark te adora.'

Lois sorriu, sem graça e Martha cutucou Kara. A jovem não entendeu e deu de ombros.

'Kara, você não quer almoçar? A comida ainda está quente.', disse Martha.

'Eu quero, estou morrendo de fome! E eu nunca me nego a comer a comida da tia Martha! E algo perto do divino!', elogiou a moça, indo para a cozinha.

Lois e Martha sorriram uma para a outra, achando graça.

...

Lois havia dormido um pouco após o almoço, depois levantou e foi para fora da casa. Kara havia saído voando enquanto a repórter dormia. Lois caminhou um pouco e entrou no celeiro. Era um lugar calmo mesmo. Lois já se sentia melhor por estar ali.

Lois sentou no feno e o cachorro dos Kent se aproximou. Ela acariciou a cabeça do cãozinho, que abanou o rabo e lambeu a mão dela. Lois sorriu. O animal só saiu de perto dela para correr animado ao ver Clark entrando no celeiro.

'Lois, você por aqui?', ele estranhou e depois sorriu.

'Pois é...', ela se levantou. 'Sua mãe me convidou...'

'Foi uma ótima ideia.', ele abriu mais o sorriso. 'Quer ir passear comigo?', ele convidou.

Lois pensou em recusar, mas depois concordou. Não faria mal algum passear um pouco com ele. Clark perdeu o sorriso ao ver o anel de noivado no dedo de Lois.

'Você... O que é isso? Você ficou... noiva?', ele a fitou, triste.

'Clark...', ela se sentiu subitamente culpada. 'Eu não pude recusar.'

'Claro que podia. Lex não é nada para você!, ele protestou.

'Ele é o pai do meu filho, Clark, põe isso na sua cabeça!', ela exclamou, irritada. 'Era por isso que eu não queria que você soubesse que eu vinha para cá!'

'Lois, me escuta, isso é loucura! Lex está manipulando você!', ele exclamou, tentando abrir os olhos dela.

'Já chega, Clark, não dá pra conversar com você, eu vou me embora!', ela disse, já se afastando dele.

'Lois, para com isso, por favor!', ele pediu, segurando-a pelo braço.

'Me solta, Clark!', ela exclamou.

Lois se desvencilhou e quase tropeçou em uma ferramenta. Clark a segurou nos braços. Os trocaram olhares mais intensos e Clark não resistiu e a beijou. Lois começou a se entregar ao beijo, mas então finalmente reconheceu. Ela o empurrou.

'**Você**! Você é ele! Vocês dois...!', ela exclamou, boquiaberta e deu um forte tapa no rosto dele. 'Você é Superman!'

'Lois, eu ia te contar. Quer dizer, você já sabia, mas havia esquecido... Eu só... achei que seria demais para você...', ele explicou.

'Seu mentiroso cretino!', ela gritou e começou a esmurrá-lo no peito, em vão. Ele era de aço.

'Lois, eu só fiz para te proteger.', ele disse, segurando as mãos dela para que não se machucasse.

'Claro, todo mundo quer me proteger!', ela se desvencilhou. 'Mas nunca ninguém pergunta o que eu quero! Ninguém! Sua mãe foi a única que me ouviu sem me pressionar!'

'Desculpe se eu só piorei as coisas.', ele pediu, sincero. 'É que eu estava desesperado. Eu te amo, Lois. Eu não consigo mais dormir direito, eu passo o dia todo pensando nessa situação em que nós estamos! Eu não tenho mais paz. E tenho vontade de estrangular o Luthor!', ele desabafou. 'Ele está mentindo para você, Lois. Desde o começo. É só isso que ele está fazendo. Esse filho não é de Lex. É meu. É nosso.', ele assegurou.

Lois começou a chorar por causa da dor de cabeça que se intensificou. Sua memória estava começando a lembrar os momentos com Clark, mas parecia lutar contra uma parede de concreto. Era o efeito dos remédios adulterados por Lex. Lois quase caiu no chão, mas Clark a segurou nos braços.

'Clark, Clark, eu acho que vou morrer!', ela exclamou, chorando.

'Não vai! Eu vou cuidar de você!', ele garantiu, angustiado e saiu dali em supervelocidade com ela.

...

**Smallville Hospital**

Lois foi sedada e acordou algumas horas depois. Clark estava ao lado dela. Já avisara Martha, que estava muito preocupada. Lois olhou para Clark, que estava sentado em uma cadeira.

'Você deve estar desconfortável.', ela murmurou.

Clark sorriu e segurou a mão de Lois com carinho.

'Eu não sinto dor. Só kryptonita me faz realmente me sentir desconfortável.', ele contou.

'Como a bala que atingiu você quando Lex atirou.', ela adivinhou.

'Exatamente.', ele confirmou e ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo dela. 'A outra coisa que realmente mexe comigo é ver os que eu amo sofrerem. Como minha mãe, Kara, você...'

'Clark e se esse filho que estou esperando for mesmo de Lex?', ela o fitou.

'Não é.', ele afirmou. 'É meu. Eu tenho absoluta certeza disso. Fiz as contas. E mesmo que não tivesse feito... Eu fui o único homem com quem você se relacionou durante esse tempo.'

'Clark, você não existe.', ela sorriu, carinhosa. 'Outro cara já teria desistido de mim. Ainda mais, noiva do Luthor.', ela fez uma careta ao olhar para o anel.

Clark a observou com atenção. Lois não parecia mais apática, insegura ou assustada como antes. Seu olhar, sua voz, seu jeito, era mais firmes, como se a antiga Lois Lane estivesse de volta. Clark resolveu questioná-la.

'Lois, você se lembrou?'

'O que você acha, caipira?', ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

Clark sorriu, feliz e aliviado como há dias não se sentia. Ele se inclinou e beijou Lois apaixonadamente. Os dois riram, felizes.

'Lois, você não sabe o inferno que passei...'

'Eu sei, Clark, e vou passar a vida toda te pedindo desculpas...', ela lamentou.

'Não foi culpa sua. Foi minha. Eu deveria estar lá para te defender de Brainiac.', ele disse, com um ar culpado.

'Clark, para com isso, você estava salvando o mundo!', ela exclamou. 'Eu que fui a maluca que sai pilotando um helicóptero com o pobre do Jimbo.'

'Vamos fazer o seguinte? Esquecer esses dias. Ninguém teve culpa de nada.', ele sorriu e ela concordou. 'A não ser aquele desgraçado do Luthor que te manipulou.'

'Eu sei.', ela retirou a aliança. 'Mas ele parecia realmente apaixonado por mim... Não que isso seja alguma coisa boa... Em alguns momentos, ele me assustou.', ela confessou, séria.

'Ele fez alguma coisa com você? Porque se ele fez, eu...', disse Clark, já aborrecido.

'Não, Clark, ele não fez nada, foi um perfeito cavalheiro.', ela contou e suspirou. 'Mas o olhar dele me assustou algumas vezes. Especialmente no pedido. Ele parecia... obcecado.'

'Eu queria entender qual o propósito dele com essa historia toda. Luthor não dá ponto sem nó, algo ele estava planejando.', disse Clark acertadamente. 'Ele teve a cara de pau de dizer que o nosso filho era dele! Eu tive vontade de esmurrá-lo!'

'Deixa isso pra lá, por enquanto...', ela olhou para o anel.

'Se você quiser, eu posso queimar esse anel com a minha visão de calor.', ele sugeriu.

Lois começou a rir. Ela colocou a aliança em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

'Não, eu quero atirá-la nas fuças do Lex.', ela disse, decidida e ele riu.

'Ideia perfeita.', ele concordou e lhe deu outro beijo. 'Que bom que você se recuperou, Lois. Não poderia estar mais feliz.', ele tocou no ventre dela. 'Agora podemos criar o nosso filho em paz.'

Clark beijou o ventre de Lois, que acariciou o seu cabelo. Clark voltou a beijá-la na boca. Sua vontade era ir para bem longe dali com ela, onde ninguém mais pudesse perturbá-los.

Lois também estava feliz. Sua memória não estava 100% reativada, mas ela já não estava perdida. Finalmente estava voltando ao normal. E para quem realmente amava.


	8. Chapter 8

**Parte 8**

**Kent Farm**

Lois e Clark estavam deitados na cama dele se beijando. Lois havia chegado do hospital e fora devidamente abraçada e paparicada por Martha. Kara ainda não havia chegado. Lois então foi se deitar para descansar, Clark apareceu para ver se ela estava bem, Lois o convidara para deitar ao lado dela na cama e agora eles estavam se beijando.

Clark se limitou a segurar as mãos dela e passar a mão pela cintura e pelo ventre dela, imaginando como seria o bebê deles, mas Lois já estava colocando a mão por debaixo da blusa dele e o acariciando. Ela escorregou a mão para a calça dele, alcançando seu traseiro. Clark sorriu para Lois.

'Lois, você ainda está se recuperando...', ele disse, já sentindo excitação, já que ela não parava de acariciá-lo.

'Eu estou ótima, Clark. Me sinto revigorada.', ela sorriu e fez a mão escorregar para parte da frente da calça, acariciando o membro dele, fazendo-o gemer.

'Lois, não faz isso, não sei se consigo me controlar...'

'Então não se controle, Smallville.', ela sussurrou com uma voz sexy.

'Estava sentindo falta de ouvir esse apelido...', ele confessou.

'Vai ouvi-lo por muito anos...', ela voltou a beijá-lo, enquanto massageava o membro dele.

'Lois, você quer me deixar louco...', ele disse, com a voz rouca, excitado.

'Quero...', ela confirmou com um olhar malicioso.

Clark voltou a beijá-la, desta vez com mais paixão, quase desespero. Aqueles dias sem Lois foram terríveis e ele só pensava em poder estar perto dela. E agora eles estavam juntos novamente. Agora ele podia sentir a maciez dos seus lábios, o sabor da sua pele, sentir o cheiro, abraçá-la, tocá-la, tê-la em seus braços e nunca mais deixá-la partir. Nunca mais. Clark não sabia viver sem Lois. Sem ela, sua vida perdia a graça.

Logo os dois estavam despindo um ao outro, beijando-se avidamente, explorando cada canto de seus corpos, sentindo o calor das suas peles, se misturando, sendo um só. Clark a possuiu com o desespero de quem não sentia sua amada à dias, semanas, meses, anos... Ele queria tê-la por inteiro, que ela o sentisse dentro de si, que soubesse que ele nunca partiria e não deixaria que nada mais os separasse.

Fizeram amor a tarde toda, trancados no quarto e Martha os deixou a sós, aproveitando aquele momento, porque tanto ela, quanto Lois e Clark, tinham o palpite que dias sombrios viriam.

...

**Star Labs**

**Noite Seguinte**

Dr. Emil Hamilton estava vestido com seu traje especial para experimentos, pois ele não sabia se daria certo e Superman não queria que o cientista sofresse qualquer efeito colateral que poderia vir com desminiaturização de Zor-El. Por sorte, o procedimento fora um sucesso e o pai de Kara logo voltava ao seu tamanho normal. Kara abraçou o pai, entre lágrimas, feliz.

'Pai, o senhor está volta!'

'Sim, estou de volta.', ele sorriu e olhou para o sobrinho. 'Obrigado, Kal-El.'

'Agradeça ao Dr. Hamilton também, ele ajudou muito.', disse Superman, simpático.

Zor-El se limitou a olhar para Emil e acenar brevemente com a cabeça. Emil e Superman trocaram olhares. Zor-El respirou fundo.

'É bom poder ter meu tamanho normal. Agora precisamos trazer todos os nossos irmãos kandorianos. Chegou a hora de Kandor renascer.'

'Tio Zor-El...', Clark se aproximou do kriptoniano. 'Não é assim tão fácil. Esse foi um experimento. Temos que melhorar a máquina para aí sim, fazer com que todos voltem ao seu tamanho natural. E também temos que ver o que fazer com a cidade...'

'Kandor deve voltar ao seu tamanho normal, é claro.', disse Zor-El com um ar de obviedade.

'Mas não há lugar para uma cidade aqui.', comentou Emil, recebendo um olhar gelado de Zor-El.

'Emil tem razão. Caso Kandor volte ao tamanho normal, é preciso arranjar um outro lugar onde ela possa ficar.', disse Superman, ponderado.

Zor-El ia dizer algo, mas se calou. Ele forçou um sorriso e colocou a mão no ombro do sobrinho.

'Faça o que achar melhor, Kal-El. Eu zelarei por Kandor, como sempre.'

Superman e Kara sorriram, mas Emil permaneceu preocupado.

...

**LexCorp**

'Metallo está pronto para entrar em ação, senhor Luthor.', disse Tess.

'Excelente. Já sabem da minha ordem. Nada de matar o alien, a não ser que seja extremamente necessário. Quero-o vivo. Tenho planos para ele. Mais especificamente, para o seu código genético. Está mais do que na hora daquele alienígena trabalhar a favor da Humanidade.'

'Ele já é considerado um grande herói. Hoje mesmo salvou muitas pessoas em um mini terremoto no Japão.', contou Tess, recebendo um olhar irônico.

'E pelo visto, você é uma dessas pessoas que o vê como o grande salvador da pátria, não é?', ele a fitou e Tess corou, levemente.

'É como Metropolis o vê. O mundo também.'

'Porque são todos cegos.', ele se levantou e se aproximou de Tess. Ela ficou tensa com aquele olhar sinistro. 'O alienígena será a destruição de todos se alguém não pará-lo o quanto antes. Ele não passa de um grande manipulador. Puxando as cordinhas do povo, fingindo-se de bom samaritano, salvando as pobres criançinhas...', ele sorriu cinicamente. 'Mas no momento certo, em um momento que ninguém espera, a máscara irá cair e ele revelará a sua verdadeira face. E nesse dia, muitos dos que riem, irão chorar. Só que não terão para onde correr. Porque a dominação estará completa. E Metropolis vai cair, assim como o mundo.', ele se afastou de Tess, que respirou aliviada. Lex se aproximou da janela e olhou para a cidade. 'Essa cidade me pertence, Srta Mercer. É o meu legado. É o princípio de tudo que estou destinado a fazer. E se eu tiver que passar por cima desse alien para conseguir o que quero, eu passarei. Sem misericórdia.'

Tess apenas observou Lex. A imagem dele era assustadora. As palavras, o olhar, os gestos, nada deixava dúvida de que Lex estava sendo sincero. Ele iria aniquilar seu inimigo ou morrer tentando. Superman jamais teria paz enquanto Lex Luthor vivesse.

O olhar de Lex só suavizou ao ver Lois entrando na sala. Lois parou no meio do escritório.

'Eu ia bater, mas a porta estava aberta.', ela disse, tranquila.

'Você pode entrar aqui a hora que quiser, Lois.', disse Lex, com um sorriso. 'Srta. Mercer, pode ir. E me mantenha informado.'

'Sim, senhor Luthor.', a ruiva saiu dali obediente e fechou a porta.

Lex se aproximou de Lois e tentou beijá-la, mas a repórter recuou. Lex estranhou.

'O que foi, minha querida?'

'_Minha querida_...', ela repetiu. 'Faz parecer que somos tão íntimos...'

'E somos. Você é a mulher que eu amo. A mãe do meu filho.', ele disse, com um olhar possessivo.

Lois deu uma risada sarcástica e Lex franziu a testa.

'Você é muito cínico, Luthor.', ela cruzou os braços.

'Lois...?', ele ficou surpreso.

'Pode parar o teatro, Luthor. Eu já sei de tudo. Eu me lembrei.', ela contou e ele ficou sério. 'É, é isso mesmo, eu não sou mais o cordeirinho indo para o matadouro voluntariamente. Não sou a idiota que você manipula.', ela abriu a bolsa e lhe mostrou um papel. 'Sabe o que é isso?! Exames laboratoriais! Testes naqueles malditos remédios! Remédios adulterados! Adulterados por você!', ela jogou o papel em cima dele. Lex apenas a fitava. 'Como você pode, Luthor?! Com que propósito?! Achou mesmo que eu continuaria imbecilizada por você até o fim dos tempos?! Que eu nunca iria acordar desse sonho alucinógeno aonde você me jogou?!'

Lex recuperou a fala. Ele ficara surpreso, mas resolveu se manter tranquilo.

'Lois, eu não adulterei nada. Eu jamais faria algo assim com você. Foi o médico do Metropolis Hospital quem te deu esse remédio e...'

'Deixe de ser cara de pau, Luthor!', ela exclamou. 'Eu fui ao Metropolis Hospital! Consegui uma amostra do verdadeiro remédio. Foi só comparar com o que eu estava tomando...', ela abriu os braços. 'Você não presta!', ela gritou.

'Lois, quem colocou essas coisas na sua cabeça?! Foi o alienígena?! Poderia apostar que sim, já que ele é louco por você... Ou então, o Kent. Você foi passar o fim de semana no rancho da mãe dele. Eu sabia que era uma armadilha.'

'Armadilha foi o que você preparou para mim, Luthor! Para de mentir! Seja honesto uma vez na sua vida!', ela gritou, furiosa. 'Eu só quero saber o porquê, Luthor! Porque de tudo isso?!'

Lex tentou tocar no rosto de Lois, mas ela se afastou, repelindo-o. Ele suspirou.

'Eu amo você, Lois. Se eu fiz o que fiz, foi por amor.', ele admitiu.

'CÍNICO!', ela gritou e lhe deu um forte tapa. 'Covarde, safado, manipulador! Luthor, eu odeio você! Eu tenho nojo de você! E pensar que eu deixei você me beijar...', ela fez um ar de nojo. 'Ainda bem que você não me tocou. Eu não suportaria ter... ido para cama com você...'

'Lois, tudo isso é um grande equívoco!', ele exclamou, exasperado.

'_Equívoco_... Você chama as suas armações de equivoco... Você me fez pensar que esse filho que eu carrego é seu!', ela gritou, furiosa.

'Eu o criaria como meu. Por você, Lois. Só por você.', ele afirmou.

'Você é louco. Eu desisto.', ela tirou o anel de noivado da bolsa e colocou em cima da mesa. 'É seu. Eu até diria para você guardá-lo e dar para uma mulher que um dia realmente amasse, mas eu sei que esse dia não irá chegar. Gente como você é incapaz de amar. Não se aproxime mais de mim. Eu quero distância de você.'

Lois ia saindo, mas Lex a segurou pelo braço com força. Lois tentou se desvencilhar.

'Lois, eu te amo! Eu amo! Eu nunca amei mulher nenhuma, mas esse pouco tempo que nós ficamos juntos...', ele declarou, desesperado, mas ela o interrompeu.

'Esse tempo que você me enganou e usou!', ela rebateu.

'Lois, me deixa provar que sou o homem da sua vida! Não desista de nós!', ele implorou.

'Não existe _nós_, Luthor, nunca existiu! Me solta!', ela gritou.

'Solta ela, Luthor.', uma voz de comando soou.

Lex e Lois olharam para a janela aberta e viram Superman flutuando, de braços cruzados e uma expressão zangada. Lex rilhou os dentes. Lois se soltou e correu para os braços de Superman, que a pegou no colo.

'Está tudo bem, Lois?', perguntou Superman, preocupado.

'Está, está sim.', ela sorriu. 'Meu assunto com Luthor terminou.', ela lançou um olhar hostil para Lex.

Lex deu alguns passos e olhou nos olhos de Superman. Os dois trocaram olhares de pura hostilidade e antagonismo.

'Você está morto, herói.', prometeu Lex, cheio de ódio.

Lois sentiu um arrepio de medo na espinha. Superman não se abalou. Não deixaria que Lex o subjugasse.

'Eu não temo você, Luthor.', ele afirmou, seguro.

'Pois se eu fosse você, temeria. Acredite, eu jamais faço ameaças vazias.', assegurou o careca.

'Já basta, Luthor!', exclamou Lois, nervosa. 'Superman, você pode me tirar daqui?'

'Claro.', ele assentiu.

Superman e Lex Luthor trocaram um último olhar hostil e Superman saiu voando com Lois nos braços. Lex sentiu o ódio, a amargura, o rancor, o ressentimento, tudo corroê-lo. Se ele estivesse com seu revolver por perto, teria atirado todo seu cartucho de balas de kriptonita verde contra aquele maldito alien.

Lex segurou o anel de noivado de Lois e o apertou na mão com toda a força, enquanto a veia do seu pescoço pulsava.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Superman pousou com Lois no telhado e ela sorriu, apaixonada. Superman beijou Lois com ternura e depois acariciou o rosto dela.

'Lois, você não deveria ter ido atrás de Luthor sem mim.'

'Eu estava engasgada e precisa jogar tudo em cima dele. Como aquele sujeito é safado! Ele não vale nem o prato que come!', queixou-se Lois. 'Só mesmo estando dopada para eu achar que aquele verme poderia ser pai do meu filho...'

'Do _nosso_ filho.', corrigiu Clark.

'Do nosso filho, Smallville.', ela sorriu e colocou a mão dele no ventre dela. 'Será que vai ser menina ou menino?'

'Menina, menino... O importante é vir com saúde. Só de ser nosso eu já fico feliz. Eu jamais imaginaria algo assim.', ele sorriu, encantado.

'Eu também não tinha imaginado. Mas estou feliz.', ela abraçou Clark. 'Espero ser uma boa mãe.'

'Você será.', ele garantiu e lhe deu outro beijo.

'Mas o que me preocupa mesmo é Lex.', ela disse, séria. 'Clark, ele não estava brincando quando te jurou de morte. Tome muito cuidado. Lex é louco, você viu o que ele fez comigo. Ele não tem limites, regras, senso de moral, nada... Eu fiquei com medo...', ela confessou.

'Eu sei. Vou tomar cuidado. E vou garantir que nem você, nem o nosso bebê caiam de novo nas garras de Luthor. Nunca mais.', ele assegurou, decidido.

'Vamos cuidar um do outro então? Combinado?', ela sorriu.

'Combinado.', ele sorriu de volta, feliz.

Os dois trocaram um longo beijo apaixonado.

...

**LexCorp**

Tess ouviu o barulho de vidros sendo quebrados. Ela entreabriu a porta do escritório e ficou boquiaberta. Lex estava enlouquecido. Ele quebrara todas as garrafas de bebidas, copos, virara a mesa, haviam papéis espalhados por todo o chão, ele estava suando e gritava enquanto quebrava tudo. Parecia possuído.

Lex parou, cansado, enxugou o suor da testa e olhou para Tess.

' , o que aconteceu?', ela perguntou, assustada.

'Eu estou farto... FARTO!', ele berrou, pegou a cadeira presidencial e atirou com toda a força contra a janela, que quebrou. A cadeira voou prédio abaixo. Tess colocou a mão na boca. 'Cansado!', ele começou a rir. 'Eu sou o homem mais rico, influente e poderoso de Metropolis! Ou pelo menos era...', ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro. 'Ainda sou o mais rico. Mas minha influência e poder estão sendo usurpadas por um extraterrestre... Um alienígena maldito!', ele gritou. 'Isso já seria motivo suficiente para combatê-lo! Sem contar toda a destruição que ele causou ao lutar com aquele outro alienígena.', ele lembrou, referindo-se à Zod. 'Mas agora ele foi longe demais. Um alien me roubou a minha mulher. A _minha_ Lois. A única mulher que eu amei na vida além da minha pobre mãe...', ele riu, com um ar enlouquecido. 'Meu pai a matou.', ele contou e Tess arregalou os olhos. 'Surpresa, Srta Mercer? Não fique. Meu pai, Lionel, achava que minha mãe, Lilian, era fraca. E o elo fraco deve ser retirado da corrente para que ela não se quebre. Simples assim.', ele deu de ombros. 'Mas eu a amava. E depois amei Lois. A minha companheira perfeita.', ele se agachou e pegou uma foto de Lois dentro de uma das gavetas reviradas no chão. 'Tão bela. Tão perfeita. Eu entendo que o alien tenha se apaixonado por ela... Lois é divina...', ele tocou na foto com carinho. 'O beijo dela é inebriante. Quase um feitiço...', ele suspirou. 'Até aquele patético Kent caiu de amores por ela e...', ele parou. Uma ideia passou pela sua mente. Ele franziu a testa. 'Não pode ser...'

'O que foi, Sr. Luthor?', perguntou Tess, preocupada que ele tivesse enlouquecido de vez.

'Dois homens tão apaixonados assim...', ele ficou alguns instantes pensativo. Depois balançou a cabeça. 'Impossível. Não... Devo estar alucinando...', ele olhou para Tess. 'Srta Mercer, quero um relatório completo e detalhado sobre Clark Kent! Quero tudo. O mínimo detalhe não deve, nem pode ser esquecido! E quero para ontem! Preciso esclarecer algo.'

'Será feito senhor.', ela assegurou. 'Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Sr. Luthor?'

'Preciso da cabeça do Superman empalhada e ornamentando a minha parede.', ele riu e depois ficou sério. 'Roubar Lois de mim foi o fim da picada. Se ele pensa que irá triunfar, está enganado! Eu sei que eles tem um caso. Eu vi o vídeo. Vi a intimidade deles antes da invasão de Brainiac. Iria usá-la contra ele, mas...', ele suspirou, arrependido. 'Lois não merecia isso.', ele colocou a foto no bolso interno do terno. 'Mas se ela não pode ser minha... Dele também não será.', ele disse, decidido. 'Eu prefiro vê-la morta.'

Tess preferiu ficar calada.

...

**Fortaleza da Solidão**

**Ártico**

'Tem certeza de que não quer vir comigo, pai?', perguntou Kara, olhando para Zor-El.

'Devo ficar com meus irmãos kandorianos, querida. Mas vá. Eu sei que você aprecia a companhia dos humanos.', ele tentou não imprimir desprezo à voz.

'É um bom povo. E agora eu estou começando a circular no meio deles. Sem poderes, é claro.', ela sorriu, animada. 'Eu entendo porque Kal-El adotou a Terra como lar. Eu me senti muito bem ajudando as pessoas. E todos estão me chamando de Supergirl.', ela contou, já que achava graça no apelido.

'Você me lembra sua mãe, querida. Tão ingênua, às vezes.', ele beijou a testa da filha. 'Vá em paz.'

'Ok. Qualquer coisa que precisar, me fale e eu venho voando. Literalmente!', ela deu um pulinho e riu. 'Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui conosco, pai!'

'Eu só estarei plenamente feliz quando nossos irmãos kandorianos forem libertos e Kandor for reerguida.'

'Kal-El disse que irá encontrar um planeta desabitado onde todos possam viver.', disse Kara.

'Talvez eu pense em algo melhor primeiro.', ele disse com um ar misterioso e Kara estranhou. Ele fingiu estar com sono e bocejou. 'Estou cansado. A transição me deixou estafado.'

'Eu vou deixar você descansar. E lembre-se, aqui na Terra, nós acabamos adquirindo poderes por causa do sol amarelo. Quando os poderes surgirem, eu e Kal-El podemos ensiná-lo a usá-los.', ela sugeriu.

'Será um prazer ser ensinado pela minha filha', ele sorriu.

'Descanse, pai. Amanhã nos falamos.'

Kara deu um beijo no rosto do pai e depois saiu voando. Quando viu que a filha já estava longe, Zor-El se concentrou e usou a visão de calor para derreter um pedaço de gelo da Fortaleza. Ele deu um sorriso satisfeito.

...

Lois havia tomado um reconfortante banho. Ela enxugou os cabelos molhados com a toalha, saiu do banheiro, foi para o quarto, vestiu uma roupa mais confortável e foi para a sala. Ela estranhou as luzes estarem apagadas, mas sorriu ao ver um jantar a luz de velas preparado por Clark. O chão estava coberto por rosas vermelhas. Lois se aproximou do namorado.

'Smallville, você nem avisou nada, eu poderia ter colocado uma roupa melhor.', ela olhou para a camisa xadrez (de Clark) e para o short que usava.

'Está perfeita.', ele disse, apaixonado e lhe deu um beijinho. 'Fiz especialmente para você. Pelo nosso filho e por você ter se livrado daquele crápula.', ele puxou uma cadeira. 'Sente-se, por favor.'

Lois se sentou e foi servida. Ela segurou o braço de Clark.

'Sente ao meu lado, Smallville. Você não é o meu garçom. É o meu acompanhante.'

Clark atendeu ao pedido e sentou ao lado dela. Eles brindaram com taças cheias de água. Ela fez uma careta.

'Água, Smallville?', ela se queixou. 'Um jantar desses pede vinho.'

'Você está grávida.'

'Mas não estou doente!', ela rebateu e ele ficou sério. 'Só meia taça, não seja mal.'

'Está certo.', ele concordou e serviu o vinho. 'Para você não dizer que sou _mal_.', ele sorriu.

Lois riu e sorveu o vinho. Ela adoraria uma boa xícara de café também, mas sabia que Clark iria começar um sermão. Lois deu um beijinho em Clark ao final do jantar especial.

'Estava delicioso. Você é um ótimo cozinheiro, já pode casar, caipira.', ela disse, brincalhona.

'Por falar nisso.', ele se levantou e pegou uma caixinha de veludo. 'Eu venho pensando nisso há um tempo...', ele se ajoelhou diante dela, que ficou surpresa. 'Lois, você é a mulher da minha vida. A única que sempre acreditou em mim, com quem eu me sinto ligado de uma maneira especial, que me conecta com a Humanidade, que faz querer ser um homem melhor e digno de uma mulher tão incrível e fabulosa como você é. Eu te amo. Eu vou te amar para sempre. Daqui há vinte, trinta, cinquenta, mil anos, eu vou continuar te amando. Você me faz sentir normal e especial ao mesmo tempo. Eu sou o homem de mais sorte no planeta por ter te conhecido.', ele declarou, apaixonado. 'Lois Lane. Você quer se casar comigo?'

Lois abriu um sorriso, feliz.

'Sim.'

Clark sorriu, imensamente feliz e colocou o anel no dedo dela. Era um anel que ele forjara com sua visão de calor, com um diamante feito a partir de um pedaço de carvão, moldado pela sua mão. O anel se encaixou perfeitamente. Clark beijou a mão da amada.

'Smallville, eu amo você.', declarou Lois, que o abraçou e beijou, apaixonada.


	9. Chapter 9

**Parte 9**

**Kent Farm**

Lois estava preparando o seu café para escrever uma matéria sobre os salvamentos realizados por Superman e Supergirl. Os dois estavam bem famosos no mundo todo. E então o mundo também começou a falar de outra mulher tão poderosa quanto os primos kriptonianos. Diziam que ela era maravilhosa. E Perry já estava acionando seus repórteres para que descobrissem quem era a nova provável heroína misteriosa.

Lois sorveu o seu café e suspirou. Ela amava café. Só não podia beber muito na frente de Clark, porque ele dizia que não era bom para o bebê, etc.

Clark entrou na sala com uma camisa na mão que iria vestir. Lois admirou o corpo definido do noivo. Ele realmente era muito sexy. Ela tinha vontade de passar suas unhas sobre o peito dele, beijá-lo e ir descendo devagarzinho para enlouquecê-lo. Lois sorriu com seu pensamento malicioso e de repente sentiu uma sensação de ardência nos olhos. E então, fogo saiu dos seus olhos e acertou em cheio o sofá. Tanto Clark, quanto Lois deram um pulo de susto.

'Clark, o que está acontecendo comigo?!', ela perguntou, desesperada.

'Lois, fica com os olhos fechados!', ele exclamou e apagou o fogo com o super sopro.

'Clark, Clark, saiu fogo dos meus olhos!', ela exclamou, ainda assustada.

Clark se aproximou de Lois e a segurou pelos ombros.

'Lois, acho que isso é um dos efeitos da gravidez...', ele supôs. 'Como foi que isso aconteceu?'

'Ah... eu vi você sem camisa e comecei a pensar... em umas coisinhas...', ela sorriu, maliciosa e sentiu os olhos arderem novamente. 'Clark, meus olhos estão ardendo!'

'Eu sei. Quando eu ainda não tinha controle dos meus poderes, era só ficar excitado que saia fogo dos meus olhos.', ele contou, achando graça.

'Oh...', ela começou a entender. 'Que dizer que agora eu só posso ter pensamentos castos?'

'Na verdade, você tem que aprender a controlar o poder.', ele sorriu. 'Pode abrir os olhos, Lois.'

Lois abriu os olhos com um pouco de receio e sorriu ao ver o rosto sorridente de Clark. Ele cruzou os braços.

'Quer dizer que você anda tendo pensamentos pervertidos ao meu respeito?'

'Hum... De vez em quando...', ela fez uma careta.

'Eu também tenho alguns pensamentos e ideias...', ele confessou.

'Jura, Clarkie? Me conte todos!', ela pediu, empolgada.

'Eu posso te mostrar lá no quarto.', ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

'Que tal no balanço?', ela o abraçou pelo pescoço.

Clark deu um beijo em Lois e já pensava em levá-la para o quarto quando a televisão noticiou que um ciborgue caminhava pelo centro de Metropolis após roubar um banco e quem atravessasse seu caminho, era violentamente agredido. Os policiais atiraram contra ele, mas sem surtir efeito. Clark olhou para Lois e ela assentiu, compreendendo.

'Vai. Precisam de você. Continuamos depois.'

Clark deu um beijo em Lois e em questão de segundos, já voava, uniformizado em direção à Metropolis.

...

Superman aterrissou no meio da rua e evitou que Metallo jogasse um carro sobre outras pessoas, que assustadas, saíram correndo. Superman parou em frente à Metallo.

'Já basta. Deixe essas pessoas em paz.'

'Superman! Bem o cara que eu queria encontrar!', o ciborgue riu e depois de um potente soco no herói.

Superman caiu no chão, mas logo se levantou e revidou. Os dois começaram a lutar e o herói estava vencendo quando Metallo abriu o peito e revelou seu coração de kriptonita verde. Superman sentiu uma dor lancinante e logo caiu de joelhos. Clark se esforçava para tentar levantar, mas nãoconseguia.

'Esse é o seu destino, Super! Cair diante de mim!'

'Não vai... me derrotar... tão fácil...', ele murmurou.

'Já derrotei, Supermané!', gritou Metallo, rindo e depois dando um forte pontapé no herói, que foi atirado a metros dali.

Jimmy tirava fotos, câmeras de TV filmavam e Lois olhava tudo aquilo nervosa. Clark era vulnerável à kriptonita e ela não podia ficar só assistindo. Lois se escondeu em um beco, tentou se concentrar e logo estava saindo fogo dos seus olhos. Mas o fogo atingiu apenas um hidrante, que explodiu, molhando a todos. Lois rilhou os dentes.

'Merda!', ela sussurrou, irritada consigo mesma.

Todos olharam ao redor procurando a Supergirl. Mas o que viram foi uma mulher usando um tomara-que-caia e um short com as cores da bandeira americana. A morena veio voando em alta velocidade e atingiu Metallo em cheio, fazendo-o ser atirado à metros dali. A mulher ajudou Superman a se levantar.

'Tudo bem, Superman?', ela perguntou, preocupada.

'Vai ficar.', ele disse, ainda abalado pela kriptonita. 'Quem é você?'

'Eu sou Diana. Alguns andam me chamando de...'

'É a Mulher-Maravilha!', gritou Jimmy, empolgado e começou a fotografar.

Lois se aproximou de Jimmy e cruzou os braços, com uma expressão séria, ao ver que a Mulher-Maravilha ainda estava segurando o braço de Clark.

Foi então que Metallo reapareceu e voltou a lutar com Superman e Mulher-Maravilha. Com a ajuda da amazona, Superman conseguiu derrotar o ciborgue no momento em que Diana lançou a kriptonita no espaço. Metallo parou de funcionar. As pessoas ao redor vibraram.

'Uau, isso que é um super casal, não é Lois?', exclamou Jimmy, empolgado, correndo para tirar mais fotos.

Lois apenas suspirou.

...

**LexCorp**

Lex bebeu seu uísque e colocou o copo em cima da mesa com força. Por causa de mais uma aberração, Superman havia escapado de Metallo. Mas Lex tinha paciência. Ele sabia que derrotaria o herói mais dia menos dia. E Metallo, definitivamente, não era seu único trunfo.

Tess entrou na sala e anunciou Bruno 'Ugly' Mannheim. Ele estava solto graças a manobras de advogados. Lex e Bruno se cumprimentaram.

'Luthor, no que posso ajudar? Pelo que eu vi na TV, o Corben, agora Metallo, foi derrotado pela super dupla.', ele comentou.

'Mannheim, eu sei que você agora tem contatos especiais. Que as suas armas veem de um lugar desconhecido...'

'Ah, Lex, isso aí é meio complicado...', ele passou a mão no pescoço.

'Não estou perguntando se é complicado ou não.', disse Lex, sério. 'Quero fazer contato com essa pessoa que está te financiando...'

'Não é bem uma pessoa. E não sou eu quem faz contato com ele. É ele quem me contata.', disse Bruno.

'Pois então, trate de arranjar uma entrevista comigo. E logo.',ordenou Lex.

'Mas nem as minhas armas especiais são capazes de derrotar o Azulão. Nós já tentamos e falhamos.', disse Bruno, insatisfeito. 'Ele vem dando muito trabalho à Intergang.'

'Eu não sou como vocês, Mannheim. Quem é esse que financia a Intergang?', ele quis saber.

Bruno Mannheim suspirou, exasperado. Lex era um poço de arrogância e ambos se detestavam. Mannheim adoraria cravar uma bala no meio da testa de Luthor, mas o dinheiro e a influência dele ainda eram muito importantes para Intergang.

'Eu vou te contar, Lex. Ele é Darkseid. Mas eu aviso logo: fazer negócios com ele, é o mesmo que fazer negócios com o Mal encarnado.', ele avisou, soturno.

'Então eu não poderia negociar com alguém melhor.', disse Lex com um sorriso maligno.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Lois estava digitando no computador quando Clark chegou com dois copos de leite descafeinado. Ele deu um copo para Lois.

'Sem café...', ela murmurou, insatisfeita.

'Não pode ficar bebendo muito café, Lois, sabe disso...', ele falou e sentou em sua cadeira.

'Pois é...', ela suspirou. 'Descobri a identidade do Metallo. É John Corben, ele era um membro da Intergang, com uma longa ficha criminal e que foi dado como morto há dois meses atrás...'

'E agora aparece desse jeito...', Clark bebeu o leite e balançou a cabeça. 'Quem poderia ter feito isso com ele? Não acredito que a Intergang tenha esse tipo de recurso.'

'Nem eu.', ela concordou e bebeu o resto do leite, mesmo fazendo um careta, para diversão de Clark. 'Eu pensei em Luthor.'

'Você acha que ele...'

'Eu acho que ele seria capaz de tudo.', ela afirmou, séria e ele concordou. 'Ele odeia Superman e fará de tudo para derrotá-lo.'

'Eu sei.', ele suspirou. 'Por sorte, a Mulher-Maravilha chegou a tempo. Foi bem providencial.', ele sorriu, aliviado e Lois levantou uma sobrancelha. 'Pensei que era Kara quando o fogo explodiu o hidrante e...'

'Fui eu.', contou Lois.

'Você?', ele repetiu, surpreso e depois sorriu. 'Ah, claro. Poxa, você aprende rápido, Lo.', ele riu. 'Só precisa melhorar a mira.'

'Pra que você precisa de mim se agora tem a Mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo ao seu lado?', ela disse, irritada e ele estranhou.

'Lois, eu não estou entendendo...', ele murmurou.

Lois virou a tela do computador e mostrou o site onde as pessoas falavam com entusiasmo da Mulher-Maravilha e ainda cogitavam a possibilidade dela formar um casal com Superman.

'Finalmente encontrou uma igual, uma mulher à sua altura, segundo dizem aí...', ela contou, enciumada.

'Lois, ela só me ajudou. E... É natural as pessoas quererem arranjar uma... namorada para o Superman, mas...', ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu, gritando.

'Que bom que você está satisfeito com isso!', ela se levantou e foi para sala de cópias.

'Lois!', ele exclamou, levantou e foi ao encontro dela.

Clark fechou a porta e viu Lois de braços cruzados, com lágrimas nos olhos.

'Amor, o que é isso? Por que essa reação?', ele se aproximou dela.

'Essa Mulher-Maravilha mal chegou e já querem que você se apaixone por ela! E você acha natural, Clark!', ela continuou a chorar. 'E ela é toda grandona, bonita, com aquele uniforme minimalista que deixa pouco para a imaginação... E eu...', ela apontou para si mesma. 'Daqui há alguns meses eu estarei estourando de gorda!'

'Lois...', ele murmurou e a abraçou. 'Lois, querida, pára com isso. Eu amo você. Pra quê vou querer uma Mulher-Maravilha se eu tenho a mulher mais incrível do mundo ao meu lado? Não tem nexo esse seu ciúme...'

'Eu sei!', ela gritou e enxugou as lágrimas. 'Eu acho que são os hormônios... Hoje eu estava tão feliz... E agora só quero chorar!', ela o abraçou com força.

'Querida, tudo bem, eu estou aqui com você.', ele sorriu e lhe deu um beijinho. 'Você não precisa ter esse tipo de insegurança, eu não quero nada com Diana além de amizade. Ela não é uma Lois Lane.'

'É, óbvio.', ela concordou e enxugou as lágrimas. 'Desculpe, Clark. Acho que estou ficando maluca...', ela passou a mão pelo peito dele.

'Tudo bem.', ele deu um beijo. 'Qualquer coisa que você sentir, me fale. E nós passaremos por tudo juntos, combinado?'

'Combinado.', ela concordou e sorriu. 'Então o nome dela é Diana?'

'Diana Prince. Ela veio da Ilha das Amazonas para aprender sobre o nosso mundo.', ele contou. 'E ela me convidou para uma reunião.'

'Um encontro?', Lois franziu a testa, já ficando enciumada de novo.

'_Uma reunião_.', ele frisou. 'Diana conhece outros com habilidades especiais. Ela não é a única. Por isso, eles gostariam de falar comigo e Kara. Já ouviu falar no Batman?'

'Ah, sim... Ele age muito em Gotham City. É um morcego misterioso, desde que ele começou a atuar, não conseguiram entrevistá-lo.'

'Pois é. Minha reunião é com ele. E outros que Diana disse que vão me apresentar.', ele contou.

'Uau! Agora você vai fazer parte de um seleto clube.', ela sorriu.

'Eu não sei... Eu preciso ver tudo isso de perto primeiro. E aí... quem sabe...', ele deu de ombros.

'Vá sim, supercara.', ela o incentivou. 'E mostre para eles porque você é o Superman.'

Clark sorriu e Lois lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

...

Superman entrou em um prédio que ficava no centro de Metropolis. Ele entrou pela janela e aterrissou em um enorme espaço vazio. Clark olhou para os lados e franziu o cenho ao ver um homem todo vestido de preto, usando uma máscara com orelhas pontiagudas saindo das sombras.

'Olá, Kal-El.', disse o homem com uma voz grossa.

'Você deve ser... o Batman.', ele cruzou os braços.

'Exatamente. E você está se tornando um ídolo para o mundo todo.'

'Por isso que você quer falar comigo?'

Batman saiu das sombras e se fitou Superman.

'Suas habilidades são impressionantes. E você as usa para o bem. Eu gostaria de convidá-lo para se juntar à nós...'

'À nós , quem? Você e Diana?', ele quis saber, curioso.

'Mais do que isso. Nós somos um grupo. Uma Liga. A maioria com habilidades especiais, mas nenhuma como as suas. Só a princesa tem poderes quase iguais aos seus.', ele comentou. 'Você seria um ótimo aliado... Ajudaria bastante.'

'E o que vocês fazem nesse grupo?', ele quis saber, curioso.

'Nós somos a Liga da Justiça.', disse Diana, aterrissando no chão e sorrindo. 'Usamos nossas habilidades para combater o crime e ajudar as pessoas. Ainda não funcionamos em caráter oficial, mas pelo menos já temos a nossa sala.', ela abriu os braços, abrangendo o espaço.

'Sala da Justiça.', disse Batman. 'Pense em nossa oferta, Kal-El. Nós gostaríamos muito que você fizesse parte da Liga.'

'Por que você só me chama de Kal-El?'

'É o seu nome, não é? Ou... eu posso te chamar de Clark Kent.', ele disse, surpreendendo Superman.

'Ou eu posso te chamar de Bruce Wayne.', disse Clark, após usar sua visão de raio-x.

'Parece que vocês estão se entendendo...', ironizou Diana.

'Eu vou pensar...', disse Clark. 'Como você descobriu minha verdadeira identidade?'

'Tenho meus métodos.', disse Bruce, misterioso.

'Entendo...', o Azulão deu de ombros.

'Clark, você seria muito bem-vindo.', disse Diana, sorrindo. 'Eu tenho visto os seus feitos. São incríveis. Entendo que alguns queiram te matar, é como se fosse um prêmio. É algo horrível, mas é a verdade. Você é como um campeão e todos querem derrotar um campeão. Mas nós queremos a sua ajuda.'

'A sua colaboração. Somos um time. E você seria mais um membro do grupo.', afirmou Bruce.

'Okay.', Clark sorriu. 'Eu vou falar com Kara. E nós decidiremos o que fazer.'

Bruce apenas observou Clark e Diana sorriu para ele.

...

Kara terminou de ensinar Zor-El a usar seus poderes na Fortaleza da Solidão. Depois o levou para conhecer Metropolis. Ela usou uma peruca preta, óculos e roupas comuns para se disfarçar e não correr o risco de ser reconhecida como Supergirl. Zor-El observou as ações de cada pessoa que via, experimentou as refeições humanas (ele gostou especialmente de hambúrguer e batata-frita), mas o que lhe chamou atenção mesmo foi a campanha presidencial de Lex Luthor à presidência na TV.

'_Meus caros, são tempos estranhos. Tempos diferentes, onde já fomos invadidos por seres de outro planeta. Um deles no salvou. Mas até quando? Até quando permanecerá assim? Eu não quero ter que dormir com medo de acordar em meio a outra tentativa de dominação mundial. Das duas primeiras vezes eles não conseguiram, mas podem acertar na terceira. É isso que vocês querem para a sua família? Os seus filhos? A Terra é dos humanos e assim deve ser. Eu estou sempre alerta e sempre cuidarei para que absolutamente nada aconteça ao nosso povo. Chega de perdas de vidas inocentes. Eu sou Lex Luthor e eu acredito no futuro. No futuro da Humanidade, com a Humanidade e pela Humanidade.'_

Zor-El fechou a expressão ao ver o falso sorriso de Lex. Kara cruzou os braços e bufou, contrariada.

'Lex vê complô em tudo. Ele odeia _Ka_... Superman.', ela contou. 'Ele ainda vai dar muito trabalho. Duvido que mude de ideia tão cedo.'

'Ele não me parece um homem que mude de ideia sobre alguma coisa...', comentou Zor-El.

'Então o problema será maior do que pensei...'

'Sem dúvida, filha. O problema será muito maior, mas nem por isso impossível de ser solucionado...', ele disse, com um ar sombrio, que passou despercebido para Kara.

...

Lois estava caindo em um lugar escuro. Ela tentava gritar,mas a voz não saia. Lois tentava se agarrar em algo, mas não havia onde se segurar. Ela viu braços vindo em sua direção e logo um desesperado Clark surgiu diante de si, tentando segurá-la, mas ele não conseguia.

Ela apenas o ouviu gritar seu nome enquanto era engolida pela escuridão.

Lois acordou suada e assustada com Clark a chamando.

'Lois, o que foi? Você estava se debatendo e gritando.', ele perguntou, preocupada.

Lois sentou na cama e enxugou o suor da testa. Ela fitou Clark.

'Um pesadelo. Eu estava caindo em um buraco negro, acho e nem você pode impedir que eu fosse engolida pela escuridão. Foi assustador.', ela confessou.

'Está tudo bem agora.', ele a abraçou. 'Sabe que nunca vou deixar você cair.'

'Eu sei.', ela sorriu. 'E então como foi a reunião com o superamigos?', ela quis saber.

'Eu só conversei com Batman e Mulher-Maravilha. Ele é meio... estranho e marrento, mas... parece ser boa pessoa. Eles querem que eu faça parte da Liga, que os ajude a combater o crime como um time.'

'Uau, isso seria demais! Você vai aceitar?', ela perguntou.

'Eu não sei. Quer dizer... eu sempre atuei sozinho...'

'Mas uma ajuda é sempre bem-vinda. A Mulher-Maravilha te ajudou contra o Metallo.', ela lembrou.

'E você também, com sua visão de calor.', ele riu ao lembrar e levou um soquinho no ombro.

'Só serviu para molhar as pessoas!', ela exclamou. Ela pegou uma xícara que estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira e ainda tinha um pouco de café. 'Mas olha, estou me aprimorando.', ela usou a visão de calor e esquentou o café. 'Café requentado. Servido?'

Clark achou graça.

...

Lex estava em sua mansão, escutando Beethoven e bebendo vinho. Ele pensava em Lois. Ela poderia estar ali ao seu lado, mas escolhera o alien. Brevemente a repórter perceberia que fora uma péssima decisão. Lex não pretendia matar Lois, assim como planejava em relação ao alienígena no momento em que tivesse o que queria dele. Mas Lois também não ficaria com Superman. Nunca.

As janelas se abriram e um vento gelado soprou dentro do escritório. Lex sentiu como se algo diferente, opressor, tivesse chegado. Ele olhou para trás e levou um pequeno susto ao ver uma

sombra negra com olhos vermelhos se aproximando dele.

Logo a sombra tomou forma e um ser enorme, encorpado, com um rosto – se é que se podia chamar assim – de pedra se aproximou. O ser cruzou os braços e encarou Lex.

'Lex Luthor. Você queria falar comigo.', disse com voz cavernosa.

'Quem é você?', o careca quis saber.

'Darkseid.'

'Ah, claro...', Lex deu um sorriso cínico. 'Gostaria de fazer negócio com você.'

'Não faço negócios com qualquer um.', menosprezou Darkseid.

'Que bom, porque eu não sou qualquer um.', gabou-se Lex. Ele se levantou e ficou de frente para Darkseid. 'Quero armas, meios e recursos de vencer o alienígena kriptoniano que se auto declarou protetor dessa cidade e do mundo.'

'Superman.', disse Darkseid com uma voz interessada.

'O próprio. Preciso tirá-lo do meu caminho e acredito que você possa me ajudar nisso.'

'E o que você pretende fazer exatamente com ele, Luthor?'

'Eu vou extrair o seu DNA e depois matá-lo.', contou Lex, amargurado.

'Nada disso. Deixei-o vivo.', ordenou Darkseid.

'Eu o quero morto! Quero-o longe do meu caminho!', exclamou Lex irritado.

'Ele ficará. Cuidarei pessoalmente disso.', assegurou Darkseid. 'Lhe darei os meios de vencê-lo. Pode extrair o DNA dele também. Mas Kal-El deve permanecer vivo. É a minha condição. Caso contrário, não terá minha ajuda e será sempre derrotado pelo Superman.'

Lex ficou uns instantes pensativo.

'O que você irá fazer com ele?'

'Não é da sua conta.', cortou-o Darkseid. 'Aceita minha proposta?'

Lex suspirou, um pouco contrariado, mas assentiu, dando-se por vencido.

'Eu aceito.'

'Nós temos um acordo, Sr. Luthor.', disse Darkseid, enquanto saia um pouco de fogo dos seus olhos vermelhos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Parte 10**

Ajudando os policiais, Batman e Superman conseguiram derrotar a gangue de Bruno Mannheim e prendê-lo novamente por ter tentar assaltar o Banco Central de Metropolis. Superman analisou as armas. Eram semelhantes as outras que Mannheim usou para tentar matá-lo, mas pareciam cada vez mais modernas.

'Você já viu armas como essa, Batman?'

Batman observou as armas com atenção.

'Hum... não. Não parecem nem ser desse planeta. Pelo menos, nunca vi algo assim. Vou mandar fazer uma análise mais apurada.'

Mannheim, algemado e sendo levado pelos policiais para dentro da viatura, gritou para Superman.

'Se prepara, Azulão! O seu fim está próximo! Essas armas são só o começo! Você irá cair! E então, Metropolis voltará a ser nossa!'

Bruno foi praticamente jogado dentro do carro pelos impacientes policiais. Um deles falou com o herói.

'Não liga, Super, ele é só um psicopata maluco. Valeu pela ajuda.'

'Contem sempre comigo, policiais.', disse Superman, simpático.

A polícia foi embora e Batman olhou para Superman.

'Não acredito que tenha sido só um delírio de bandido. Foi mais do que isso. Como se ele soubesse algo que não sabemos. Essas armas não vieram de lugar nenhum, Superman.', disse Batman, sombrio.

'Também acho.', concordou Superman, preocupado. 'Acho que está na hora de um certo Clark Kent entrevistar Bruno Mannheim.'

...

**Planeta Diário**

Lois reuniu mais pesquisas sobre Nicholas Preston, um senador que ela estava investigando. Preston tinha conexões com membros da Máfia, desviava verbas públicas e fazia Caixa 2. Ela só precisava de provas mais substanciais para denunciá-lo.

Clark se aproximou de Lois e lhe deu um beijinho no rosto. Todo o pessoal do jornal sabia do noivado deles e alguns achavam graça no fato da intrépida Lois Lane ter caído de amores pelo pacato e atrapalhado Clark Kent. Até mesmo Cat Grant comentara que achava que Lois ficaria melhor com alguém como Superman.

'Trabalhando muito, amor?'

'Tentando pescar um tubarão.', ela sorriu. 'Senador Preston, homem exemplar e de conduta ilibada, parece que não é tão certinho como político como ele quer passar... Estou reunindo provas. Perry disse que publica se eu provar tudo que sei. E se eu conseguir...Vem um prêmio aí, já que Preston é o candidato mais forte da corrida à presidência. Uma pena que minha matéria acabará ajudando o Luthor...', ela lamentou.

'Tenho certeza de que logo acharemos todos os esqueletos que Luthor esconde no armário também.', ele disse, tranquilo, sentando em sua cadeira.

'Os esqueletos de Luthor provavelmente chocariam até as pessoas mais frias...', ela comentou. 'Dizem que ele matou o próprio pai, o irmão, Lucas e a esposa, Lana. Mas não há provas. Luthor sabe bem como se blindar.', ela voltou a digitar.

'Eu soube da morte de Lana. Oficialmente o carro dela caiu em um desfiladeiro... Mas Lana queria se separar de Lex, segundo minha mãe...', ele suspirou, lamentando. 'Ela era tão jovem...'

'Você conheceu Lana Luthor?', ela perguntou, curiosa.

'Eu a conheci como Lana Lang. Estudamos juntos, ela era minha vizinha, a líder de torcida, a garota mais bonita e desejada da escola.', ele contou, relembrando. 'Ela foi a minha primeira paixão, a primeira namoradinha... Foi a primeira pessoa com quem voei. Na verdade, eu pulei para salvá-la de um tornado.', ele riu, saudosista. 'Nunca pensei que Lana fosse se juntar à Lex.'

'Ela parece ter sido muito importante para você...', murmurou Lois.

'Ela foi. Naquela época, nós achávamos que seria para sempre. Mas eu tinha que fazer minha jornada e Lana ficou com medo. Nós nos reencontramos em Paris por acaso, ela estava namorando meu amigo Pete Ross, mas nós planejávamos voltar juntos para Smallville...'

'Mas ela não quis ir...', adivinhou Lois.

'Não. Ela ficou com medo novamente. Ela disse que não conseguia lidar com toda essa coisa de usar as minhas habilidades para ajudar as pessoas. Eu a entendi. Não é fácil mesmo.', ele disse, conformado. 'Depois disso, perdemos contato e uns dois anos depois minha mãe me contou que ela namorou e casou com Lex Luthor.'

'O que revela o péssimo senso de escolha dela.', murmurou Lois, cruzando os braços.

'Eu não sei como isso aconteceu porque estava longe. E eu também não sabia nada sobre Luthor.', ele continuou. 'E aí depois de mais um tempo... Um ano e meio acho... Soube que ela tinha sofrido esse acidente e morrido tragicamente. Foi triste.', ele lamentou.

'Quando se une a alguém como Lex Luthor, sempre se paga um alto preço.', afirmou Lois e depois mordeu o lábio. 'Acha que Lana e você ficariam juntos se ela tivesse aceitado o pacote completo de Clark Kent?', ela quis saber, curiosa.

'Sinceramente? Acho que não.', ele disse, tranquilo.

'Mas você disse que você e Lana achavam que ficariam juntos para sempre.', ela lembrou.

'Eu tinha dezesseis anos, achava que tudo era para sempre.', ele rebateu, bem humorado e ela achou graça. Ele segurou a mão de Lois com carinho. 'É diferente do que eu tenho com você. Com Lana era coisa de garoto descobrindo as coisas pela primeira vez. Faltava maturidade. E como você mesma disse, ela não me aceitava por completo. Eu entendi isso. É um fardo muito grande para se carregar.'

'Você não é um fardo, Smallville. É só um caipira com bônus.', ela brincou e Clark riu. 'Eu adoro alguns acessórios e...', ela sentiu uma coceira no nariz. Logo, Lois espirrou e os papeis voaram da mesa.

Algumas pessoas olharam para os lados procurando de onde viera aquele vento forte que fizera papeis voarem, mas não viram ninguém e Clark fazia cara de paisagem. Lois olhou para Clark de olhos arregalados.

'Agora não posso nem mais espirrar?', ela sussurrou de um jeito que só ele ouviu com sua super audição.

'Parece que teremos de fazer treinamento disso também.', ele sorriu.

Lois suspirou.

...

**Apokolips**

Darkseid estava sentado em seu trono enquanto conversava com a Vovó Bondade. Ela deu um sorriso maligno.

'Então, o senhor se unirá a um humano para ter Superman em suas mãos?'

'Eu não me uno à ninguém. Luthor terá minha valiosa ajuda.', ele afirmou. 'Já está tudo devidamente planejado. Em breve, Superman será o meu campeão na dominação da Terra.'

'Não que eu questione suas sábias decisões, meu mestre, mas porque o senhor quer um planetinha tão insignificante quanto à Terra?'

'Estabelecerei meu reino terreno ali. O ambiente do planeta é propício à isso e os humanos serão meus servos. Mas preciso que Superman fique ao meu lado. Ele derrotará a todos que ousarem atravessar o meu caminho. Superman é um campeão perfeito. Ele não está destinado a ficar salvando aqueles seres inferiores. Ele está destinado a me servir.', afirmou Darkseid e fogo saíram de seu olhos.

'Será perfeito, mestre. Mas o senhor não teme que ele não aceite ser seu servo? Que resista à ser subjugado?'

'Ele será Vovó.', afirmou Darkseid, um pouco irritado. 'Basta cortar suas conexões mais fortes com aquele planeta e ele será. Quando Superman se vir sozinho, sem ninguém em quem se apoiar, ele virá até mim. E então, ele conquistará todos os mundos que eu desejar.'

Vovó Bondade riu maleficamente.

...

**LexCorp**

**Alguns dias depois**

Lex leu a matéria de Lois sobre Nicholas Preston. Com todas aquelas provas, Preston teria de abrir mão de sua candidatura à presidência. É claro que Preston afirmara que tudo aquilo era um complô e mentira de Lois e que iria processar o Planeta Diário, mas todos sabiam que era verdade.

Lex sorriu. Lois era uma grande jornalista. Uma pena ela estar com o homem errado.

Tess entrou na sala e entregou um dossiê à Lex.

'Como pedido, Sr. Luthor, o dossiê Clark Kent.'

'Até que enfim. Vocês já foram mais rápidos e eficientes.', ele disse, lendo os papéis.

'Clark Kent teve uma vida tão pacata e simplória como ele mesmo é. Tentamos descobrir algo mais comprometedor, mas nada... Ele é só um caipira de Smallville...', ela menosprezou. 'Não entendo porque o senhor quis tanto saber sobre a vida dele.'

'Minhas razões não lhe interessam.', ele guardou o dossiê em uma gaveta para analisar com mais calma depois. 'Agora falemos de outra coisa importante. A ordem que lhe passei já está pronta para ser executada?'

'Sim, senhor.', ela afirmou. 'Basta o seu ok e tudo estará resolvido.'

'Fabuloso.', ele sorriu e girou a cadeira, olhando o pôr do sol em Metropolis. 'Essa cidade passará por dias que mudarão sua história. E eu estarei em todas as páginas dela. Metropolis finalmente voltará a ser minha.'

Lex deu um sorriso satisfeito.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Lois entrou na redação e foi aplaudida pelos colegas. Ela fez uma mesura de agradecimento e Jimmy tirou uma foto. Perry apertou a mão de Lois.

'Parabéns, Lois, mais uma excelente matéria! Preston está atordoado até agora!'

'Dizem que ele não terá outra alternativa senão renunciar a candidatura.', comentou Jimmy. 'Com isso, só Falconer e Luthor continuam na disputa.'

'Uma pena que isso beneficiou o Luthor.', ela lamentou. 'Mas pelo menos, um já foi derrubado.'

'Muito bom, Lois, continue assim. Acho que estou sentindo cheiro de premiação vindo por aí.', disse Perry, dando um tapinha carinhoso no ombro de Lois e voltando para a sua sala.

'E com fotos de Jimmy Olsen!', completou o próprio, sorrindo e depois saindo dali para revelar mais fotos.

Lois sorriu e foi para sua mesa. Ela viu um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas e ficou encantada. Deveria ser presente de Clark. Lois leu o cartãozinho e ficou pálida. Não havia assinatura, mas Lois achou que só poderia ser de Preston. Cat se aproximou.

'Lois, o que foi? Está pálida! Está se sentindo bem?'

'Ah... eu... eu...', ela suspirou e mostrou o cartão à loira.

'Oh meu Deus...', murmurou Cat. 'Isso é uma ameaça de morte, Lois! Esse Preston é um safado mesmo! Temos avisar a Perry.'

As duas foram para a sala do editor-chefe, que leu o cartão e ficou sério.

'Lois, é a primeira vez que você recebe um cartão assim?'

'Bom, não é a primeira vez que alguém quer ver minha caveira.', ela lembrou. 'Mas Preston ficou bem irritado comigo mesmo. Você viu na coletiva, se não fosse Clark, ele teria avançado em mim.'

'Sim, ele estava completamente descontrolado.', concordou Cat. 'E pensar que eu o achava charmoso...', ela suspirou, decepcionada.

Perry e Lois apenas olharam para Cat e depois voltaram a conversar.

'Lois, quero que você tome cuidado. Qualquer coisa, não importa o que seja, você deve falar imediatamente comigo ou ligar para a polícia. Sua segurança é mais importante do que tudo.'

'É, só que a Lois tem o Superman...', murmurou Cat com um pouco de despeito. 'Ele sempre a socorre, não importa a situação. Eu no lugar de Clark ficaria preocupada...'

'Acontece que Clark sabe que eu não fico pulando de cama em cama como certas pessoas...', ironizou Lois.

'Claro que não, Lois, querida, quem iria querer pular de cama em cama com você?', a loira sorriu, irônica e Lois rilhou os dentes. 'Você deu sorte que o Clark o que tem de bonito, tem de ingênuo, ele aceitou a primeira que apareceu...'

'E ele deveria aceitar alguém que se enrosca em todos os homens que vê?!', exclamou Lois, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Perry se levantou e se colocou entre as duas, que pareciam que iam partir para a agressão física.

'Ok, ok, já basta! Controlem-se as duas!', ordenou Perry e elas cruzaram os braços. 'É impressionante, tudo acaba em briga com vocês!'

'Eu vou voltar para minha mesa e ler aquele monte de comentários na _minha_ coluna, que eu ganho mais.', gabou-se Cat, saindo dali rebolando.

'É, vai ler os comentários de um bando de fofoqueiros como você!', gritou Lois, irritada. 'Ela me tira do sério, Perry!'

'Mas você tem que se acalmar, Lois, ela é sua colega de trabalho! Eu não posso ficar apagando todos os incêndios que vocês provocam!', ele exclamou, repreendendo-a.

'Tá bom, Perry, vou tentar me controlar... Mas não se surpreenda se um dia essa gata vira-lata aparecer aqui de rosto arranhado.', ela cruzou os braços e saiu da sala de queixo erguido.

Perry suspirou e mediu sua pressão. Às vezes, ser editor-chefe era pior do que ser babá de crianças.

...

**Penitenciária de Metropolis**

Clark Kent estava conversando com Bruno Mannheim na prisão. Até agora ele não dissera nada de muito relevante. Até Clark perguntar sobre as armas especiais que a Intergang possuiu.

'Foram presentes especiais, Kent.', ele deu um sorriso cafajeste.

'E quem é esse beneficiário?'

'Eu não vou te entregar minha galinha dos ovos de ouro, não é?', ele riu. 'Mas o cara é muito maior do que qualquer um que você conheça.'

'Ele parece ter bastante recursos. Aquelas armas foram caras.', comentou Clark.

'Aquelas armas são especiais. Mas nem aquilo deteve o maldito Supercara.', ele se queixou e Clark apenas ajeitou o óculos. 'Eu odeio aquele ET maldito. Mas o fim dele está próximo... Não vai saber nem o que o atingiu...'

'Suponho que o mesmo que financiou a Intergang, também quer a cabeça do Superman...', achou Clark, preocupado.

'Isso mesmo, Kent. O cara é dos grandes. Tubarão que devora tubarão, sacou?', ele fitou o repórter. 'Superman só irá sentir o impacto, mas não poderá reagir, pois será tarde demais. Esse cara é dark.'

'Dark? Como assim? Ele é assim tão perigoso?', Clark sondou.

'Muito mais do que você ou qualquer um imagina.', afirmou Bruno, sombrio, que depois cruzou os braços. 'Mas agora chega. Não vou falar mais nada. Volta pro teu jornal, Kent, isso aqui não é lugar para alguém como você. A entrevista acabou.'

Clark ainda tentou extrair algo mais de Bruno Mannheim, mas o bandido sequer abriu a boca. Clark saiu da penitenciária e foi para a futura sede da Liga, já uniformizado como Superman. Ao chegar lá, Diana estava conversando com Kara. As duas estavam sentadas no sofá.

'Kal!', a amazona sorriu. 'Estávamos mesmo falando de você.'

'Estavam?', ele franziu a testa.

'Eu descobri um site onde fãs dos heróis se reúnem. E existe um site totalmente dedicado à você, Kal!', contou Kara, que se levantou. 'Aliás, vários, mas esse que eu entrei é o mais completo! Kal, as pessoas te amam!'

'Fico feliz que elas não tenham mais medo de mim.', ele disse, sincero.

'É, especialmente as mulheres...', disse Kara, bem humorada. 'Estão até te arranjando um par... Uns cogitaram a possibilidade de você ficar com Lois.', ela contou e ele sorriu. 'E outros... acham que você faria um par melhor com a Mulher-Maravilha.'

Diana corou e Clark deu um sorriso sem graça.

'É só brincadeira, Kara.', ele afirmou, dando de ombros, indiferente e Diana disfarçou a decepção. 'Mudando de assunto: onde está Bruce?'

'Está lá no laboratório. Por enquanto, fica lá em cima, mas Bruce que transferi-lo para o porão.', contou Diana. 'Você sabe como ele gosta de cavernas.'

'Eu sei.', ele achou graça e saiu em supervelocidade para falar com Bruce.

Kara sentou ao lado de Diana no sofá.

'Sabe, se não fosse por Lois, acho que você seria a parceira ideal para Clark.', comentou Kara.

'Ele jamais vai deixar de amar Lois Lane.', afirmou Diana, com uma pontada de inveja.

'Jamais é muito tempo...', rebateu Kara. 'Eu fiquei surpresa dela conseguir engravidar do Kal. Nunca pensei que uma humana pudesse engravidar de um kriptoniano. Mas eu acho que Kal sempre tem que se controlar com Lois, sabe, especialmente naqueles momentos mais íntimos...'

'Kara!', exclamou Diana, arregalando os olhos.

'Ué, como você acha que Lois engravidou?', a loirinha riu. 'Talvez se Lois não estivesse grávida e se você tivesse aparecido antes na vida dele... Kal precisa de alguém igual à ele. Eu, por exemplo, quando me unir á alguém, terá que ser à minha altura. É o que o meu pai vive dizendo. Ele nunca aceitaria que eu me unisse á um humano como Kal fez.'

'Você é muito jovem ainda, Kara, quem sabe o que o seu coração irá escolher?', disse Diana, ponderada.

'Eu não vou me deixar guiar pelo meu coração, Diana. Eu não sou humana. Meu pai diz que devemos sempre usar a razão.', ela afirmou e Diana apenas observou. 'E se Kal parasse para pensar um pouco, ele se uniria à você.'

'Eu não quero ninguém comigo por causa dos meus poderes, principalmente Kal.', afirmou Diana, séria.

Kara apenas deu de ombros.

...

'E então, Bruce?', Clark fitou o amigo.

'As armas não vieram de nenhum canto da Terra, Clark.', contou Bruce, para surpresa do herói. 'Eu não sei exatamente de onde vieram, mas com certeza não é um bom sinal o fato de não haver qualquer possibilidade de registro nelas.'

'Quem poderia ter dado essas armas para Intergang? Eu cheguei até pensar em Lex.'

'Nem mesmo Lex faria uma arma assim. É uma tecnologia avançada demais.', afirmou Bruce. 'Seja lá quem for que estiver fazendo isso, parece ter recursos ilimitados. E quer pegar você, Clark.'

'Mannheim fez parecer que algo grande estava por vir. Algo muito perigoso.', comentou Clark, pensativo. 'Eu vou enfrentar. Seja lá o que for, eu enfrentarei.', ele disse, decidido.

'Eu sei. E conte conosco. Nós o ajudaremos.', afirmou Bruce.

Clark assentiu e sorriu.

...

Ao final do dia, Clark chegou em casa e entrou no quarto. Lois estava adormecida flutuando à dois metros da cama. Ele achava fascinante que ela ganhasse todos os seus poderes porque estava grávida. Devia ser confuso e difícil para Lois, mas ela encarava tudo com bom humor. Lois era realmente uma mulher incrível e ele tinha certeza de que ela seria uma mãe maravilhosa.

Clark flutuou e abraçou Lois pela cintura. Ele fechou os olhos e ouviu os batimentos cardíacos dela e do bebê. Isso sempre o acalmava. Dias estranhos estavam vindo, mas saber que Lois, seu filho e Martha existiam lhe dava ainda mais forças para lutar. Aquelas pessoas o conectavam à Humanidade de modo único. Elas eram seu coração e sua alma.

Lois acordou e olhou para Clark. Eles sorriram um para o outro.

'Hey, Smallville...', ela sussurrou, ainda sonolenta.

'Hey, Lo. Dormiu bastante?'

'Hum-hum.', ela assentiu. 'Eu estava cansada. E agora estou com fome!'

Lois ia se sentar e se surpreendeu ao se ver flutuando. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio mas Clark evitou a queda, segurando-a. Os dois aterrissaram na cama flutuando levemente.

'Clark, não me diga que eu estava flutuando?'

'Tá bom, eu não digo.', ele disse, brincalhão.

'Smallville, quer dizer que agora eu posso voar também?!', ela exclamou, entusiasmada feito uma criança. 'Você sabe que eu amo voar!'

'Eu sei.', ele achou graça.

'Vamos voar, Smallville, por favor!', ela pediu.

'Mas você não estava com fome?', ele perguntou.

'No caminho a gente compra alguma coisa, vamos!', ela exclamou, já pulando da cama.

Lois nem precisou vestir roupas mais quentes. Ela já não sentia frio, nem calor, igual à Clark. Lois achou uma máscara de baile e botou no rosto.

'Para o caso de alguém me reconhecer voando com o Superman.', ela disse e Clark riu.

Lois e Clark alçaram voo e Lois ficou fascinada, olhando a cidade aos seus pés, enquanto voava de braços dados com Superman. Depois, em um gesto impulsivo, ela se soltou e quase entrou em queda livre. Superman voou para segurá-la, mas Lois encontrou o equilíbrio e conseguiu voar sozinha. Ela abraçou Clark pelo pescoço.

'E agora o que eu sou? A Ultra Woman?', ela brincou.

'Você pode ser o que quiser, Lois.', ele afirmou, com um olhar apaixonado.

'Então, eu escolho ser a senhora Kent.', ela disse e deu um beijo apaixonado no amado.

Depois de sobrevoarem Metropolis, Star, Central e Gotham City, o casal voltou para o apartamento de Lois e fizeram amor até ficarem exaustos e satisfeitos.

Eles dormiram uns nos braços do outro.


	11. Chapter 11

**Parte 11**

**Uma semana depois**

As coisas estavam calmas em Metropolis. Nenhum supervilão resolvera agir e Clark estava começando a pensar que as palavras de Bruno Mannheim eram meras bravatas para tentar impressioná-lo. Até o Banco Central de Metropolis desaparecer quando um membro da Intergang usou uma arma superpoderosa que simplesmente removeu o prédio.

A polícia não sabia mais como agir, já que suas armas eram inúteis e Superman decidiu interferir.

'Preciso saber onde exatamente é o esconderijo da Intergang.', disse Superman na Sala da Justiça. 'Eles sempre mudam de localização.'

'Nós vamos achar, mas Clark, eu se fosse você ficaria atento.', preveniu Batman. 'Talvez seja tudo para chamar sua atenção e atraí-lo.'

'Nem mesmo aquelas armas são capazes de me derrubar, fica tranquilo, Bruce.', garantiu Superman.

'Que seja.', murmurou Bruce.

Batman e Superman conseguiram achar onde os membros da Intergang se reuniam, em um galpão, longe da cidade e para surpresa deles, eram aguardados, sendo hostilizados e com as armas sendo disparadas contra eles. Superman não podia ser atingido graças aos seus poderes e Batman contava com sua agilidade para não sofrer nenhum dano. Mas as coisas mudaram quando Superman levou um tiro com uma bala de kriptonita verde para evitar que Batman fosse alvejado.

Superman caiu de joelhos no chão, enquanto Batman lutava contra outros, mas ele também foi atingido quando o eletrificaram várias vezes com uma arma.

Superman foi capturado e jogado em uma jaula de kriptonita verde que estava em um caminhão.

Batman acordou e o galpão estava vazio e limpo, apenas com o corpo de Bruno Mannheim perto dele.

...

Lois recusou o uso de guarda-costas sugerido por Perry. As ameaças de morte continuavam, mas ela não tinha medo, embora tivesse preferido não comentar nada com Clark. Sabia como ele ficaria caso soubesse dos bilhetinhos ameaçadores.

Lois andou pela garagem do prédio, entrou em seu carro, girou a chave e o que se ouviu em seguida foi uma enorme explosão.

...

Superman acordou ainda atordoado, sentado em uma cadeira e preso pelos pulsos. Estava fraco. Ele tocou no próprio peito e sentiu que a bala de kriptonita verde havia sido extraída. Se não queriam matá-lo, o que queriam fazer?

Uma senhora idosa se aproximou com um sorriso assustador e passou a mão no cabelo de Superman.

'Meu queridinho, o mais novo netinho da Vovó... Vou cuidar muito bem de você.'

'Quem é a senhora?', ele a olhou de alto a baixo.

'Eu sou a sua vovó!', ela riu. 'A Vovó Bondade. 'Agora, você será um bom menino e servirá à Darkseid.'

'Eu não sirvo a ninguém!', protestou Clark. 'E muito menos a esse tal Darkseid!'

'Meu queridinho, logo você irá conhecer o seu papai. E será devotado à ele.', ela assegurou.

'Ele não é meu pai e você é louca!', ele se remexeu, tentando se soltar, em vão.

'As algemas estão embebidas por kriptonita verde.', ela contou. 'Para o caso de você ficar revoltadinho.', ela ficou atrás da cadeira e colocou as mãos em sua cabeça. 'Quanto menos você resistir, menos doloroso será. Nós só queremos o melhor para você.'

'O que você?...', ele ia perguntar, mas sentiu os poderes da Vovó se manifestarem, suplantando suas memórias e substituindo-as por falsas. 'NÃÃÃOOOO!', ele gritou, tentando sair dali, em vão.

'Agora o seu destino é servir à Darkseid! Alegre-se, Kal-El, o seu dia chegou!', ela exclamou, enquanto ria.

...

**Nível 33.1 da LexCorp**

A porta automática se abriu e Lex entrou em um quarto todo branco, com apenas uma cama e uma mesinha ao lado. Lois estava deitada na cama, adormecida. Lex se aproximou da repórter e tocou levemente no rosto dela. Lex lhe direcionou um olhar obcecado. Ele estava satisfeito. Seus planos enfim estavam se realizando bem. Ele conseguira amostra do DNA do alienígena, trazer Lois de volta para si e em breve, ele dominaria Metropolis e depois o mundo. Estava tudo perfeito.

Dra. Helen Bryce entrou no quarto com o prontuário médico da paciente em mãos.

'Então, doutora, eu estava certo na minha suposição de que a explosão não causaria dano algum à Lois por causa do alienígena?'

'Sim, Sr. Luthor.', ela confirmou. 'Fizemos exames. Ainda superficiais, mas teremos tempo para testes mais elaborados. A Srta Lane está grávida e espera um hibrido. Provavelmente do Superman. Só isso explica o corpo dela ter resistido à explosão.'

'E o clone de Lois? Não tem nenhum erro, não é mesmo? Eu não admito falhas. Todos tem que acreditar que aquele corpo é da _falecida_ Lois Lane.', ele disse, com um olhar sombrio.

'Irão acreditar, Sr. Luthor.', assegurou Helen. 'A cópia é idêntica, o mesmo DNA. Só se fizerem testes mais profundos para perceber a diferença, mas duvido que façam isso e o IML de Metropolis não possui recursos tão avançados.'

'Aqueles tolos irão aceitar a _morte_ de Lois. Ainda mais depois daquelas ameaças...', ele sorriu, maldoso. 'Preston vai para cadeia por assassinato e eu serei o futuro presidente dos EUA. É perfeito.'

'Mas e se Superman procurar pela Srta. Lane?', quis saber Helen.

'Ele não vai. Tem outras ocupações. Lane não é mais uma prioridade. Ela agora me pertence, como deveria ser.', disse Lex com um ar obsessivo.

Helen apenas assentiu.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Estavam todos chocados com a morte de Lois. Após a confirmação dada pelo IML, não houve mais duvidas e a esperança acabou. Lois Lane, a intrépida repórter, fora covardemente assassinada. Toda internet e jornais televisivos só falavam nisso. A redação do Planeta Diário estava em luto.

Perry parou em frente à mesa de Lois, onde estava Jimmy e Cat. O jovem estava com os olhos e nariz vermelhos de tanto chorar. Cat estava abatida.

'E agora, Chefe?', perguntou Cat.

'Agora...', Perry deu um suspiro triste. 'Temos que continuar. Por Lois. Ela morreu acreditando no que fazia e amando o jornalismo. O sacrifício dela não pode ser em vão. Primeiro, o assassino dela deve pagar, indo para a cadeia...'

'Foi Preston, eu sei!', exclamou Jimmy, revoltado. 'Foi aquele safado que matou a Lois! Ele a estava ameaçando sem parar, aquele covarde!'

'A polícia irá averiguar isso. E nós também não ficaremos calados. Esse crime não ficará impune, eu os garanto.', afirmou Perry, resoluto.

'E o CK? Onde ele está?', perguntou Jimmy.

'Deixei um recado para ele. Acho que o pobre rapaz está atordoado. Ele era apaixonado por Lois, estavam até noivos...', comentou Perry, triste.

'E o Superman nem a salvou dessa vez... Talvez ele não seja tão Super assim...', murmurou Jimmy, triste.

Perry e Cat pensavam a mesma coisa, mas decidiram ficar calados.

...

**Cemitério de Metropolis**

Todos os funcionários do Planeta Diário foram ao funeral de Lois Lane. Sam Lane, general de três estrelas, permaneceu ao lado da filha caçula, Lucy, que chorava sem parar. Sam havia chorado escondido, arrependido por não ter trocado uma ultima palavra carinhosa com a filha mais velha, mas não podia demonstrar isso em público, afinal ele era um General do exército.

Perry foi chamado para fazer um discurso em frente ao túmulo de Lois. Ele respirou fundo e começou.

'Amigos, familiares... Esse é um dia que eu jamais pensei que aconteceria. Nem nos meus piores pesadelos. Lois, além de uma grande repórter, era uma grande mulher, uma pessoa admirável, por seu caráter, sua garra, sua paixão por tudo que fazia e se envolvia. Lois era uma mulher como poucas. E era como uma filha para mim...', ele desabafou e segurou as lágrimas. Cat e Jimmy enxugaram as lágrimas do rosto. 'Lois Lane era mais do que a intrépida repórter do Planeta Diário. Ela era um ser humano incrível. E que não merecia um fim como esse. Vitimada por um ato covarde e sem explicação. Eu asseguro que o Planeta Diário jamais deixará que o espírito jornalístico dela pereça. Jamais.', ele olhou para o tumulo. 'Adeus, Lois. Vá em paz.'

As pessoas aplaudiram e Perry viu Clark parado, observando tudo, perto de outro tumulo. Após o fim do enterro, quando todos estavam indo embora, Perry abordou Clark.

'Filho, como você está?'

'Foi um belo discurso, Sr. White. Eu jamais imaginei que algo assim acontecesse à Lois.', ele disse, um pouco frio.

'Foi uma tragédia inominável.', comentou Perry, inconformado.

'Sim, foi muito triste...', murmurou Clark, tranquilo. 'Eu preciso ir. Depois vou até o Planeta.'

'Fique esse dia em casa, Kent. Você parece estar precisando.', disse Perry, achando que a frieza de Clark fosse choque. 'Sei o quanto você gostava de Lois. Ela também era apaixonada por você.', ele deu um sorriso triste. 'Muitas vezes eu fechei os olhos para os encontros de vocês naquela sala de cópias.'

'Obrigado, Sr. White. Significa muito.', disse Clark, com um sorriso falso. 'Eu volto quando puder.'

'Tudo bem. Vá. Descanse.', concordou Perry. 'Nós não iremos permitir que a morte de Lois tenha sido em vão. Os culpados serão punidos.'

Clark apenas assentiu, concordando e saiu dali. Perry balançou a cabeça, triste com aquilo tudo e foi embora do cemitério.

...

**LexCorp**

Lex estava assinando alguns papéis e Tess estava parada diante dele, quando Superman entrou na sala presidencial. Superman vestia um uniforme todo preto, apenas com um S branco no peito. Tess se colocou na frente dele.

'O senhor não pode entrar sem ser anunciado, Superman.', disse a ruiva.

'Lex e eu temos assuntos a tratar.', disse Clark, lacônico.

'E que se assuntos poderiam ser?', disse Lex. 'Sobre seu novo corte de cabelo?', ele ironizou.

'Sobre algo que temos em comum. Lois Lane e o meu pai.' Disse Superman com um olhar sombrio.

'Hum... Saia, por favor, Srta Mercer.', pediu Lex, interessado.

Tess pegou os papéis e saiu a contragosto. Superman cruzou os braços e fitou Lex.

'Sei que foi você quem matou Lois.', afirmou Kal-El.

'Essa é uma acusação muito leviana. Tem provas?', questionou Lex, tranquilo.

'Eu sei do que você é capaz, Luthor. Você quer tudo que eu tenho e isso incluía Lois Lane. Mas se enganou. Estou acima disso. Não é algo que me abale.', ele deu um sorriso irônico.

'Se não te abalasse, por que veio aqui tirar satisfações?', Lex o fitou.

'Satisfações?!', ele repetiu e deu uma risada seca. 'Não, eu vim lhe trazer um recado de meu pai, Darkseid. Vocês fizeram um acordo. Ele espera que você cumpra a sua parte.'

'Então seu pai agora é Darkseid?', disse Lex, interessado. 'Você é cheio de facetas, alienígena... Não se preocupe, eu cumprirei minha parte. Não irei interferir em nada que for feito por ele. A única coisa que me interessa é a presidência dessa nação.'

'Eu sei que você só se importa com o poder. Mas cuidado, Lex... Quanto maior é o salto, maior é a queda.', ele deu um sorrisinho irônico.

'Não preciso de seus conselhos, alienígena.', afirmou Lex, sério.

'Que seja...', ele deu de ombros. 'Prepare-se, Luthor. Está muito perto o reinado de Darkseid. E a Terra conhecerá o poder da Escuridão.', anunciou Superman.

Superman saiu voando dali e Lex ficou pensativo. Não estava tendo um bom pressentimento. Talvez não tivesse sido tão boa ideia assim se aliar à Darkseid.

...

**Fortaleza da Solidão – Ártico**

Kal-El não sabia porque fora ao enterro de Lois Lane e porque fora confrontar Lex Luthor. Não fazia sentido, já que ela era só um reles humana. Mas o fato foi que _precisara_ ver o enterro dela. Só não sabia o porquê.

Kal-El aterrissou na Fortaleza e foi falar com Kara.

'Saia daqui, a Fortaleza será desativada.' , ele ordenou e ela ficou surpresa.

'Por quê?'

'Não lhe interessa!', ele exclamou, irritado e ela ficou boquiaberta. 'Saia daqui e vá embora. Todo esse lugar será desativado permanentemente.'

'Eu te disse que ele não era confiável, Kara.', disse Zor-El, se aproximando dos primos. 'Ele só se importa com os humanos cretinos.'

Kal-El deu um sorriso maldoso e se aproximou de Zor-El, ficando de frente para ele.

'Eu vejo a Escuridão em você, Zor-El. Você tem muito ódio e rancor dentro de si. Invejava Jor-El e agora inveja à mim. Você queria ser o novo governante desse mundo.'

'Kal, você não sabe do que está falando!', protestou Kara.

'Você é uma tola, cachinhos dourados!', disse Kal-El, sarcástico e depois voltou a fitar Zor-El. 'Mas você sabe do que eu estou falando. Tenho uma proposta. Una-se à mim e ao meu pai e poderá ter o que desejar.'

'Seu pai está morto.'.disse Zor-El, referindo ao irmão.

'Meu pai é Darkseid.', esclareceu Kal-El e Kara colocou a mão na boca, chocada. 'Seu poder está muito além do que você imagina. E você tem sede de poder, Zor-El. Pode tê-lo novamente. Baste que se alie à nós.'

'Você está diferente...', murmurou Zor-El, observando o sombrio Kal-El. 'Mas como saber se você não está mentindo?'

Kal-El sorriu e deu um potente soco em Kara, fazendo-a aterrissar desacordada a metros dali.

'Eu vou acabar com a Fortaleza e ela vai junto. E quanto à você, Zor-El?'

'Eu... eu me uno à você, Kal-El.', disse Zor-El e Kal-El ficou satisfeito. 'Mas temos que levar Kandor conosco. Sob a minha liderança, eles servirão à Darkseid também. Você sabe que nós temos muito poder sob o sol amarelo.'

'Eu concordo. Mas nem pense em me trair. Eu mato você, Zor-El. Sem pestanejar.', afirmou Kal-El.

'Eu acredito e aceito.', disse Zor-El, decidido.

Kal-El desativou a Fortaleza e ele e Zor-El saíram dali antes que a mesma fosse desaparecesse no Ártico. Por sorte, no último instante, Kara conseguiu sair voando dali também.

...

**Gotham City**

**Mansão Wayne**

Bruce estava um pouco mais calmo e aliviado. Tentaram culpar Batman pela morte de Bruno Mannheim, mas as provas mostraram que todos estavam equivocados. Ele também evitara que Martha morresse. Fora tudo muito por acaso. Ele fora ao rancho Kent para ter notícias de Clark, já que não o localizava em lugar algum, mas só encontrara uma Martha preocupada.

Bruce resolvera ajudá-la com as compras e vira, pelo reflexo do espelho, uma bomba perto do quadro na parede da sala. Ele só teve tempo de sair correndo com Martha dali antes que tudo explodisse.

Martha agora estava descansando e ficaria sob os cuidados de Alfred. Por enquanto, era bom que ninguém soubesse do paradeiro de Martha antes de saber o que realmente acontecera com Clark. Bruce achava que ele poderia estar lambendo as feridas por causa da morte de Lois. Aliás, a morte da repórter era outro tema que ele custava em acreditar. Pela internet, vira que o senador Preston estava sendo oficialmente acusado pelo atentado e assassinato de Lois. O senador negava tudo, inclusive as ameaças. Bruce não conseguia digerir tudo aquilo. Ele sentia que no fundo, aquela história estava mal contada.

Bruce estava na caverna, analisando todos aqueles acontecimentos, quando Diana o chamou pela vídeo conferência.

'Diga, Diana.'

'Bruce, Superman foi visto. Ele sobrevoou o céu de Metropolis. Está com um uniforme diferente, todo preto e não fez nenhum salvamento.', ela informou, preocupada.

'Hum... Precisamos conversar com ele. Clark deve estar muito abalado pela morte de Lois.', ele sugeriu.

'Sim, é possível.', ela concordou. 'Tudo isso é muito triste. Vamos conversar sim com ele. Nessas horas, amigos são importantes.'

'Ok.', concordou Bruce. 'E Diana, peço que você não comente sobre nada do que aconteceu com Martha Kent.'

'Mas, Bruce, é a mãe dele...'

'Nesse momento, é melhor deixá-lo sem saber, até porque ela está sã e salva. Deixe que eu converse com ele sobre esse assunto.', pediu Batman.

'Tudo bem. Vou fazer como você quer.', ela concordou. 'Espero que possamos ajudá-lo.'

'É o que eu espero também.', disse Bruce, sério.

...

**33.1**

Helen entrou no quarto de Lois para dar a medicação necessária para que ela continuasse adormecida e ficou boquiaberta ao ver Lois flutuando a metros da cama. Aquilo era uma prova indubitável de que Superman era o pai do híbrido. Mas como Clark Kent concordara em ficar noivo dela? Helen viu a aliança e Lex confirmou o noivado, com raiva. Ou Clark não sabia sobre o envolvimento de Lois e o herói, ou alguma coisa estava mal explicada ali...

Helen esperou Lois aterrissar na cama. Ela ainda estava desacordada. Lex ordenara que Lois permanecesse assim e que a vida do hibrido fosse preservada, pois tinha grandes planos para aquela criança.

Helen injetou mais uma dose de remédios no soro de Lois e saiu dali.

...

**Metropolis**

Batman estava na Sala da Justiça quando Kara entrou voando e caiu ajoelhada no chão, cansada. Batman a socorreu e a ajudou a deitar no sofá.

'Kara, o que foi?', ele perguntou, preocupado.

'Bruce... É o Kal... E meu pai... Eles... Eles enlouqueceram...', ela disse, arfando, exausta.

'Kara, me explique melhor, por favor.', ele pediu, enquanto pegava um copo d'agua para ela.

'Eu não sei... Acho que Kal-El está fora de si.', ela bebeu no copo d'água oferecido por Bruce. 'Ele está transtornado. Transformado! Ele... ele convenceu meu pai a servir um tal Darkseid, que Kal-El afirma ser seu pai.'. ela contou e Bruce ficou surpreso. 'E meu pai, Zor-El,me deixou naquela Fortaleza para morrer... Meu próprio pai! Por sorte, eu escapei a tempo que tudo desmoronasse.'

'A Fortaleza não existe mais?', ele questionou, boquiaberto.

'Não... Tudo se foi... Kal-El destruiu tudo... Ele não é mais o mesmo, Bruce! Eu não sei o que pensar! Alguém fez algo com Kal, aquele não é meu primo!'

Bruce ficou realmente preocupado.

...

Kal-El estava voando e aterrissou no alto de um prédio, olhando a cidade de Metropolis. Ele deu um sorriso maligno. Iria entregar não só aquela cidade, mas como o mundo para Darkseid. E então o reinado das trevas começaria e nada poderia ficar em seu caminho.

Diana viu Superman e aterrissou no alto do prédio ao lado dele.

'Kal, nós estávamos preocupados com você, onde estava?'

'Diana Prince, a Mulher-Maravilha...', ele falou, olhando-a de alto a baixo, apreciando o corpo da amazona. 'Eu estava resolvendo alguns assuntos importantes.'

'Kal, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com Lois...', ela disse, sincera.

Kal-El a observou com atenção.

'Sente mesmo? Ou se sente aliviada por uma pedra ter saído do seu caminho?', ele questionou.

'Claro que não! Que conversa é essa, Kal? Foi muito triste e trágico o que aconteceu com Lois!', ela protestou.

'Claro, pobrezinha...', ele deu de ombros e se aproximou mais de Diana. 'Mas ela era só uma humana. Como poderia resistir? A menos que...', uma imagem dele beijando o ventre de Lois veio à sua mente, mas ele balançou a cabeça, afastando a lembrança. 'Ela se foi. E a vida continua. Além do mais, Lois Lane não estava à minha altura...'

'Eu pensei que você não se importasse com isso. Do fato dela não ter poderes...', murmurou Diana, surpresa.

'Hum... foi interessante enquanto durou, mas nós sabemos que era algo com prazo de validade.', ele tocou no cabelo de Diana, que ficou mexida. 'Sabemos que eu preciso de alguém ao meu lado tão forte e poderosa como eu. Alguém que me complete em todos os sentidos. Que eu não precise ficar me contendo e que nem precise ficar salvando de cinco em cinco minutos.', ele fez uma careta. 'Alguém como você, Diana. Linda, escultural, guerreira e poderosa.'

'Eu...', ela ficou indecisa. 'Mas Kal... Você... e a Lois? Você amava a Lois...'

Kal-El deu uma risada gostosa.

'Amar é um termo muito forte! Sim, eu tinha interesse por ela, era uma bela mulher, não nego, mas era só uma humana! Eu sou quase um deus!', ele exclamou e segurou Diana pelos ombros. 'Eu preciso de uma semi-deusa comigo e não uma humana qualquer...'

'Kal... eu realmente não sei...', ela estava insegura.

'Não pense, Diana. Apenas viva o momento.'

Kal-El deu um beijo profundo em Diana, que no inicio resistiu, mas acabou se rendendo, apaixonada. Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e continuou a beijá-lo. Os dois se separaram e ele a fitou.

'Diana, nós seremos invencíveis juntos.', ele sorriu, com um olhar maligno.

Diana voltou a beijá-lo, completamente rendida.


	12. Chapter 12

**Parte 12**

Diana e Kal foram para o apartamento que ele usava como Clark Kent e continuaram de onde pararam. Em meios ao beijos, Kal passou a mão pelas pernas bem torneadas da amazona e foi subindo até tocar em um dos seios volumosos. Diana o parou.

'Kal, você não acha que estamos indo muito rápido?'

'Ao contrário, Diana, não poderíamos estar mais certos.', ele afirmou, deu um sorriso cafajeste e voltou a beijá-la com ardor, sem querer lhe dar tempo para pensar.

Kal caiu com Diana em cima da cama e ele a fitou. Foi nesse momento que ele viu Lois sorrindo. Kal sentiu algo mexer dentro de si. Ele tocou no rosto dela com carinho.

'_Eu te amo, Clark. Sempre vou te amar, não importa o que aconteça.'_, disse a voz de Lois.

Kal balançou a cabeça com força e se levantou. Diana estranhou.

'Kal, tudo bem?'

'Está tudo ótimo.', ele respirou fundo e voltou a sorrir. 'Vem cá.', ele a chamou, estendendo-lhe a mão. Diana obedeceu. 'Que tal uma super transa nas estrelas? Isso aqui é básico demais para seres como nós.'

'Eu... eu não sei... eu...', ela gaguejou, insegura. 'Kal, eu queria que você gostasse de mim.'

'Eu gosto de você, Diana. Você e eu somos iguais. Estamos acima de todos. Nós somos superiores.', ele afirmou.

'Eu queria... um pouco mais do que isso...', ela murmurou, decepcionada.

'Diana, você sabe que jamais irá encontrar um parceiro melhor do que eu. Ninguém está á sua altura.', ele afirmou, segurando o braço dela, com força.

'Eu preciso pensar.', ela disse, se desvencilhando e se afastando.

'Pensar no quê?!', ele exclamou, irritado. Ele a segurou pelos ombros e a fez ficar de frente para ele. Mas já não era mais Diana. Era Lois.

'_Clark, o que está acontecendo com você? Volta pra mim, amor. Eu preciso de você.'_, a repórter tocou no rosto dele com carinho.

'Eu... Você não está mais aqui...', ele murmurou, confuso.

'_Eu sempre estarei com você, Clark. Sempre. Não esqueça de mim. Não esqueça quem você é.'_, ela pediu.

'Eu sou Kal-El.', ele afirmou, arrogante.

'_Sim e também é Clark Kent.'_, ela sorriu, amorosa. _'Superman é um símbolo. É o que você pode fazer.'_, ela tocou no S. _'Clark é o que você é.'_

'Lois...', ele sussurrou, confuso e depois se afastou. 'JÁ BASTA! Você não irá me confundir!', ele gritou, irritado.

'Kal!', exclamou Diana. 'Kal, você está atordoado! Você...'

'CALA A BOCA!', ele berrou com Diana e deu um forte tapa no rosto da amazona, fazendo-a bater a cabeça contra a parede.

Diana ficou boquiaberta, enquanto via Superman ganhar o céu de Metropolis.

...

Superman sobrevoou os céus até chegar ao apartamento de Lois. A janela estava trancada, mas ele usou a super força para abrir. O apartamento estava escuro , silencioso e vazio, apenas com caixas de mudanças. Sam e Lucy haviam separado os pertences de Lois para retirarem do apartamento.

Kal caminhou pelo local e usou sua visão de raio-x nas caixas. Ele achou uma onde estava sua foto abraçado á Lois. Kal abriu a caixa com força e retirou o porta retrato. Ele olhou para a foto com melancolia e tristeza. Eles pareciam felizes. Uma parte de si lutava ferozmente contra quaisquer sentimentos, mas ele não conseguia ficar indiferente á Lois. Mesmo ela estando morta. Por isso ele fora ao cemitério assistir o enterro dela. Para ter certeza de que não havia mais esperança.

Kal retirou a foto do porta retrato e a guardou no uniforme. Ele saiu voando dali.

Kal então voou até Smallville e ficou chocado ao ver que o Rancho Kent era nada mais do que escombros. Não havia mais vida ali. Não havia mais Martha.

Kal segurou as lágrimas que queriam vir. Não havia mais Lois, nem sua mãe. Clark Kent estava realmente morto. Não havia mais pra quem voltar.

Kal novamente alçou voo e rumou para acima das nuvens, onde ele poderia ficar sozinho e desafogar suas mágoas.

...

**33.1**

Lex e Dra Helen Bryce estavam diante da cama de Lois. Ela permanecia adormecida.

'Como está a paciente?', perguntou Lex.

'Respondendo bem aos remédios, não acordou em momento algum e a medicação não causou nenhum efeito no híbrido.', informou Helen.

'Claro que não, é filho de uma aberração.', disse Lex, inconformado. 'Como alguém tão inteligente como Lois se prestou a um papel desses foge ao meu entendimento.'

'Você tem sentimentos por Lois, Lex? Ou é como eu penso, você só a quer por que ela já foi de Superman?', questionou Helen.

Lex deu um sorriso cínico e acariciou o rosto macio da bela médica.

'Doutora, meus planos estão muito acima do que você imagina. Até que o hibrido nasça, é melhor que Lois Lane permaneça do jeito que está. Depois... veremos o que poderá ser feito...', ele disse, frio. Ele beijou a mão de Helen. 'E quanto a nós. Conversaremos depois. Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.'

'Desde que eu não fique deitada na cama em um coma induzido...', ela ironizou.

'Isso é reservado apenas para aqueles que me traem.', ele assegurou, sombrio. Depois sorriu. 'Para você, os meus planos sempre são os melhores.'

'Então eu aguardarei ansiosa pela nossa conversa.', ela sorriu.

'Não perde por esperar.', ele lhe deu um beijinho e olhou para a adormecida Lois. 'Cuide bem do meu hibrido.'

'Pode deixar comigo.', ela garantiu, mas quando ele ia sair, chamou-o. 'Lex. E quanto a Clark Kent? O noivo dela?'

'É um pobre-coitado.', ele disse, com menosprezo. 'E um corno. Iria se casar com uma mulher grávida de outro. Patético. Eu fiz um favor à ele, mesmo que um dia aquele reporterzinho tenha tido a audácia de me enfrentar.'

'Ele te enfrentou?', ela ficou curiosa.

'Era apaixonado por Lois.', ele revirou os olhos. 'Eu menti que era o pai do filho dela, porque desde aquele tempo já desconfiava que a criança era do alienígena, mas o Kent queria me desmentir a qualquer custo. Mas quem conseguiu convencê-la foi o alienígena. E logo depois, ela apareceu noiva do Kent.', ele franziu a testa, pensativo. Depois deu de ombros. 'Como eu disse, um pobre-coitado. Eu lhe fiz um favor. Agora preciso ir.', ele deu mais um beijinho em Helen. 'Nós vemos depois.'

Helen sorriu e assentiu. Depois ela pensou em tudo que Lex lhe contara. Cada vez mais ela tinha certeza que faltava algo para se encaixar naquela história. Mas precisava mais do que apenas desconfiança. Precisava de fatos concretos. E iria achá-los.

...

**Sala da Justiça**

Diana aterrissou no chão, tensa. Ela respirou fundo, pensando em tudo o que acontecera entre ela e Kal no seu breve encontro. Batman adentrou a sala. Ele fitou Diana com um ar sério.

'Diana, você parece pertubada. O que foi?'

'Eu...', ela hesitou, mas decidiu falar. 'Eu encontrei Kal. Falei com ele. E nós... ficamos próximos...', ela tentou não corar.

'Próximos?', ele repetiu, sem mover um músculo facial.

'Sim. Eu...', ela suspirou. 'Bruce, você sabe que eu tenho... tinha sentimentos pelo Kal... Mas aquele... aquele lá fora não é ele. Não mais. Ele está...'

'Transtornado?', ele parafraseou Kara.

'Sim. Completamente fora de si. Além do mais...', ela suspirou, decepcionada. 'Ele... nós... estávamos juntos e... ele falou o nome de Lois. Com carinho. Com um olhar tão doce, tão... apaixonado.', ela segurou as lágrimas. 'Kal só me queria porque sou igual à ele. Pelos meus poderes. Não por mim. Ele ainda quer voar de volta para Lois.' Ela disse conformada. 'E eu acho... que se ela estivesse viva... ajudaria para que ele voltasse a si. Pelo menos, a mãe dele ainda está viva.'

'Você falou sobre a senhora Kent?', ele quis saber.

'Não. Você pediu e eu me calei. Mas seria uma boa ideia contar pra ele.', ela achou.

'Não acho uma boa ideia. Não por enquanto.', ele acessou um dos computadores. 'Estou monitorando os voos dele sobre Metropolis. Ele foi até o apartamento de Lois.'

'Então estou certa. Mesmo com ela morta, ele ainda a ama.', ela enxugou uma lágrima furtiva de decepção.

'Isso pode ser o nosso trunfo. Mas eu preciso tirar algumas dúvidas antes.', disse Batman, misterioso. 'E sobre a senhora Kent, ela está mais segura longe dele. Kal-El não é confiável. Não nesse momento.'

'Infelizmente, eu tenho que concordar com você.', Diana suspirou, chateada.

Batman apenas a olhou de esguelha e voltou a se concentrar nos computadores.

...

**Apokolips**

'Vovó, a senhora pode me ajudar?'

'Claro, meu netinho querido! O que a Vovó pode fazer por você?', ela perguntou com seu sorriso sombrio.

'Eu preciso esquecer. Algumas coisas vem à minha mente sem que eu tenha controle. Como se fosse outra vida. Eu não quero mais pensar nisso.', ele contou, desesperado.

'_Outra vida_...', ela repetiu, entendendo que as verdadeiras memórias estavam querendo vir a superfície. 'Não se preocupe, meu netinho querido. A sua Vovó vai cuidar de você como sempre. Nada mais irá te incomodar e você só terá pensamentos para Darkseid e a conquista de todos os mundos que dará para o seu amado pai.'

'É só isso que eu quero.', ele afirmou.

Vovó Bondade usou seus poderes para sucumbir as memórias verdadeiras de Clark e ele sentiu dor, sentiu como se parte de si estivesse sendo sufocado, mas não resistiu aos poderes da Vovó.

Depois disso, Kal-El, novamente dominado pela Escuridão, foi até a sala do trono onde estava Darkseid. Ele se ajoelhou.

'Meu pai. Estou aqui para cumprir os seus desígnios.'

'Você é um filho obediente, Kal-El. Tem me dado orgulho.'

'Vivo para servi-lo, meu pai.', ele afirmou, subserviente.

'Mas pode me orgulhar ainda mais. Prepare os kandorianos. Quando menos a Terra esperar, meu exército de super soldados conquistará a Terra e nada mais ficará em meu caminho. Será mais um mundo para me servir. E você liderará a todos, Kal-El, meu filho.'

'Sim, pai. Eu farei tudo conforme o seu desejo.', ele afirmou, obediente.

'Então pode ir. Comece o treinamento. Eu já reabilitei os kandorianos ao seu estado normal. Prepare-os. O meu reinado deve se expandir o quanto antes.'

'Assim será feito, pai. Com licença.'

Kal-El se retirou da sala e os olhos de Darkseid soltaram chamas de fogo.

...

**Mansão Luthor**

Helen e Lex brindaram com suas taças de vinho. Eles estavam jantando à luz de velas. Helen sorriu charmosamente para Lex. Ela e o empresário se conheciam há meses, desde que ela fora trabalhar para o 33.1, mas só há um mês atrás eles passaram a conversar e sair juntos. Ela sabia sobre os planos dele para Lois desde o começo. Lex lhe contara tudo. Ele fora tomado por uma paixão arrebatadora. Já Helen não poderia dizer o mesmo. Ela via força e charme em Lex, mas amor era algo distante. Porém, tudo em Lex irradiava poder. E isso a atraía enormemente.

'Querido, está tudo magnífico, como sempre.', ela elogiou.

'Vai ficar ainda melhor.', ele colocou a mão no bolso do paletó e tirou de lá uma caixinha de veludo preto. 'Eu pensei em um discurso, mas você sabe o quanto a adoro. O quanto a amo. Eu pensei ter me apaixonado antes...', ele lembrou de Lois. 'Mas foi um mero engano. Não há ninguém em que eu mais confie que não seja você, Helen.'

'Mas, voce pode descobrir estar enganado de novo... Nós estamos nos relacionando há tão pouco tempo... Eu não quero que você tenha duvida sobre mim, porque eu não tenho duvidas sobre o que sinto por você.', ela afirmou.

'Muito menos eu.', ele assegurou e abriu a caixa. Havia um anel de noivado de ouro branco cravejado de brilhantes. 'Eu amo. Eu a amarei sempre. Nunca mais vou querer outra que não seja você, Helen.', ele se ajoelhou diante dela. 'Helen Bryce, deseja se tornar a senhora Lex Luthor?'

Helen deu um grande sorriso e seus olhos brilharam. Ela estendeu a mão.

'Sim, Lex, eu desejo.'

Lex sorriu, colocou a joia no dedo dela e a beijou apaixonadamente.

...

**Um mês depois**

Clark Kent pedira demissão do Planeta Diário. Perry bem que tentara demovê-lo da ideia, atribuindo essa atitude ao luto por Lois e o desaparecimento de Martha Kent, mas Clark fora inflexível. A verdade era que Kal-El não suportava mais estar entre aquelas pessoas. Ele desprezava os humanos, mas ao mesmo tempo, aquele ambiente lhe trazia alguns flashes de memória que ele queria esquecer. Kal-El agora só se dedicaria à Darkseid.

Lex Luthor se casou com Helen Bryce no amplo e lindo jardim da mansão Luthor. Ele não poderia estar mais feliz. Helen também. Ela já se via como a futura Primeira-Dama dos EUA. Seu plano inicial era apenas roubar alguns milhões de Lex, mas ter tanto poder a seduzira mais. Helen Luthor deixaria sua marca na História.

No nível 33.1, Lois permanecia adormecida, sob forte medicação,mas aquilo realmente não afetava o híbrido. Testes foram feitos e Lois continuava com os poderes de Superman, simplesmente por esperar um filho dele. Aquilo intrigava os cientistas. Alguns aventavam a possibilidade do híbrido nascer ainda mais poderoso do que o seu progenitor. E aquilo agradava Lex, pois ele tinha planos de dominar aquela criança. Ele precisava de um back-up além do exército de clones que vinham sendo preparados a partir do DNA de Superman. Lex não confiava em Darkseid, ainda mais com Kal-El servindo-o cegamente.

Após a lua de mel, Helen e Lex voltaram para a mansão Luthor. Numa noite, quando Lex estava dormindo, Helen abriu o cofre pessoal dele. Helen observara ele digitando a senha quando o marido pensava que ela não estava vendo nada. Helen abriu o cofre. Haviam dólares, títulos ao portador, passaportes, documentos e uma pasta escrita confidencial. Helen a abriu e viu um relatório completo sobre Clark Kent. Helen sorriu para si mesma.

'Sabia que Lex não deixaria essa passar em branco...', ela sussurrou e tirou cópia de todo o relatório. 'Eu eu analisarei isso direitinho. Com toda atenção que merece. E se o que eu desconfio for verdade... Eu terei um trunfo e tanto nas mãos...'

Helen guardou o relatório original e fechou o cofre. Ela voltou para o quarto, guardou a cópia do relatório em seus pertences e voltou a deitar na cama ao lado do marido.

...

**Apokolips**

Kal acordou suado. Ele nunca suava, mas o pesadelo fora tão real que seu coração estava batendo acelerado. No pesadelo, Lois estava caindo em um abismo. Clark tentava alcançá-la, mas não conseguia e ela desaparecia. Kal realmente ficou assustado. Parecia algo muito real. Porém, Lois estava morta e não havia nada que ele podia fazer em relação à isso.

Kal se levantou, vestiu o uniforme vermelho e amarelo (não mais o uniforme com o S) e foi treinar os kandorianos. Encontrou-os sendo interpelados por Zor-El.

'É isso mesmo que vocês querem? Ser governados por um que deveria estar do nosso lado, mas que no fim, eu tenho certeza absoluta, irá nos atraiçoar, assim como o pai dele fez no passado!', ele exclamou, lembrando de Jor-El. 'Kal-El não é confiável. Ele só serve à Darkseid. E eu duvido que Darkseid nos devolva a glória de Kandor! Ele quer nos escravizar! E Kal-El será o nosso algoz.'

'O algoz deles? Talvez. Se me traírem. Se traírem meu pai.', declarou Kal, se aproximando de Zor-El. Os kandorianos ficaram amedrontados. 'Mas seu, com toda certeza, Zor-El. Não irei admitir insurgências. Quem não serve ao meu pai, não merece viver.'

'Kal-El, pense bem no que está falando, ainda dá tempo de voltar atrás para...', foi dizendo Zor-El, mas foi interrompido.

'Para quê? Para servir a você?', ele questionou, com um sorriso irônico. 'É isso que você quer, não é, _meu tio_? Você quer que eu o sirva! Você quer que uma nova Kandor seja erguida na Terra!'

'É o que merecemos depois de tudo que passamos!', exclamou Zor-El, irritado.

'Você é um tolo, Zor-El. E jamais conseguiria governar Kandor. Ela cairia novamente em mãos erradas como aconteceu quando Brainiac os capturou.', lembrou Kal e Zor-El ficou ainda mais irritado. 'Mas eu não preciso de você, _tio_. Aliás, só me atrapalha. Adeus, Zor-El.'

Antes que Zor-El se desse conta ou pudesse fugir, Kal arrancou o coração do tio, sem dó, nem piedade. Os kandorianos ainda não tinham poderes. As pessoas olharam,chocadas, o corpo sem vida de Zor-El cair aos pés de Kal-El. Ele jogou o coração em cima do corpo.

'Alguém mais quer questionar os desígnios de meu pai?', ele os fitou, ameaçador.

Os kandorianos apenas balançaram a cabeça negativamente. Kal deu um sorriso irônico.

'Ótimo. Livrem-se desse corpo. E o resto venha comigo. Há um treinamento a ser feito.' Ele ordenou.

Alguns kandorianos carregaram o corpo de Zor-El, enquanto Kal levava outras para a arena.

...

**Três meses depois**

Lex Luthor foi eleito presidente da republica por maioria de votos. Ao seu lado, estava a sorridente e bela Helen Luthor. Lex prometia progresso melhoria de vida para todos. E seu primeiro ato foi ordenar, imediatamente, a evacuação e destruição da sede da Liga da Justiça. Mesmo sob protestos de simpatizantes da Liga, a Sala da Justiça foi derrubada. Sem Superman, as pessoas pareciam acreditar cada vez menos nos heróis, especialmente Metropolis, cujos cidadão sentiam-se deixados de lado. Superman abandonara todos eles.

Após os festejos, Helen encontrou tempo de ir até o 33.1. Ela sempre conferia de perto como estava o estado de Lois Lane, agora no sexto mês de gestação. E Lex fazia questão de saber como tudo caminhava.

Helen aproveitou para roubar uma pequena amostra do DNA de Superman. Como esposa de Lex e ex-chefe do nível 33.1, ela tinha acesso irrestrito. Helen precisava sanar suas dúvidas.

Helen se aproximou da cama de Lois e observou a repórter adormecida.

'Sabe, é até melhor que você esteja assim, Lois. O mundo lá fora mudou muito. Aqui você está protegida. Não há mais Superman. E Lex acabou com a Liga. Agora é cada um por si. Eu entendo o traço de desesperança do povo. E você seria a primeira a fazer sua voz valer diante de tudo que está acontecendo.', reconheceu Helen. 'Uma pena que o seu fim será ainda mais melancólico e triste do que o de Superman e seus amigos.'

...

**Gotham City**

**Bat-Caverna**

Os heróis estavam reunidos. Eles viram que a situação chegara a um nível alarmante.

'A Intergang novamente tomou conta de Metropolis.', contou Supergirl. 'E nós não podemos agir! A polícia atira contra nós! É um absurdo!'

'São ordens daquele crápula do Luthor.', disse Flash, inconformado.

'O que nós faremos, Bruce?', perguntou Diana, preocupada. 'Luthor não está brincando. Ele se aproveitou do momento delicado em que vivemos. O povo se sente abandonado e enganado por Superman.'

'Superman não consegue responder por si próprio. E eu ainda não consegui acesso à ele. Isso atrasou as coisas. Mas já tenho algumas respostas. Demorou, porque Luthor como sempre, tem um sistema intrincado para tudo que faz. Mas nem ele é infalível. Eu consegui chegar onde queria.', ele contou, misterioso.

'E o que você descobriu?', perguntou Arqueiro Verde, curioso.

'Ainda não posso falar. Preciso ter acesso à Superman primeiro. E aí sim, veremos o que irá acontecer. Isso será vital para decidir o nosso rumo nessa guerra.', afirmou Bruce.

Todos ficaram ainda mais curiosos.

...

**Apokolips**

Kal se olhou no espelho. Ele voltou a lavar as mãos, sentindo nojo de si mesmo. Era um sentimento conflitante. Ele fizera o certo ao conter uma revolta matando Zor-El. Mas uma parte de si o repudiava por isso.

'Porquê?', Kal se perguntou

'_Porque não é você, Clark.'_

Kal olhou para trás e viu Lois. Ela estava com um semblante triste.

'_Clark, não se deixe dominar assim. Você é mais forte do que isso. Eu sei. Não se deixe dominar pela Escuridão.'_

'Clark Kent está morto.', ele afirmou.

'_Não está. Ela está aí, dentro de você, porque é o que você é.'_, ela tocou no peito largo dele. _'Pare de se sufocar. Lute contra a Escuridão. Eu sei que você pode. Voltapra mim, amor.'_

Lois o beijou e ele pode sentir o gosto doce dos lábios dela. Aquilo lhe aquecia o coração. Mas então ele abriu os olhos e ela tinha desaparecido.


	13. Chapter 13

**Parte 13**

**Casa Branca – Washington DC**

**Três meses depois**

Lex estava sentado na cadeira presidencial com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Ele conseguira. Contra tudo e contra todos, ele se tornara a autoridade maior da América. E isso era só o primeiro passo. Em breve, seria o mundo. Não havia limites para Lex Luthor. E o mais importante era saber que derrotara o maldito alienígena e seus super amigos.

Sua vida era perfeita. Tinha uma esposa linda e amorosa, que agora estava grávida do primeiro filho deles, seus inimigos foram devidamente anulados, o mundo o respeitava, admirava e invejava e ele tinha poder. Muito poder. E o nome Luthor continuava a impor temor nas pessoas. Nada poderia acabar com isso.

Lex girou a cadeira e perdeu o sorriso ao ver o a expressão irônica de Kal-El, que estava flutuando diante da janela dele.

Kal-El usou o supersopro e entrou na sala presidencial. Ele aterrissou e ficou de frente para Lex.

'Olá, Luthor. Sentiu minha falta?'

'O que você quer, alienígena?', perguntou Lex, hostil.

'Hum... Resolvi olhar o seu novo covil...', disse Kal, irônico, andando pela sala sob o olhar atento de Lex. 'É, tudo da melhor qualidade... Lex Luthor sempre no topo, não é assim?'

'Diga logo o que você quer e vá embora.', ordenou Lex, irritado.

'Eu já conquistei vários mundos para o meu pai, Darkseid. E chegou a hora desse. Está na hora da Terra conhecer a Escuridão.', ele anunciou, sombrio. 'A partir de hoje, eu juntamente com os kandorianos, iremos invadir e conquistar esse planeta.'

'O quê?! Você não pode fazer isso!', exclamou Lex.

'É claro que posso! Eu posso tudo que quiser!', ele afirmou, arrogante. 'Mas como você e meu pai tem algum tipo de acordo, você não irá fazer resistência ao meu exército. A partir de hoje, nós comandaremos!'

'Eu sou o presidente dos Estados Unidos!', gritou Lex, furioso.

'Pois pra mim, você não passa de um verme!', rebateu Kal, irritado. 'Eu não esqueci o que fez! Eu sei do que você é capaz de fazer!', disse Kal, lembrando da morte de Lois.

'Se você sabe, então acho melhor não ficar no meu caminho...', ameaçou Lex.

'Luthor, parece que você é quem não sabe com quem está falando...', ele rilhou os dentes e segurou Lex pelo pescoço, erguendo-o do chão. 'Eu posso torcer esse seu maldito pescoço a hora que eu quiser! Então, acho bom você colaborar, Sr. Presidente! A Terra pertence ao meu pai, Darkseid, a partir de hoje! Só estou lhe comunicando!'

Lex estava ficando roxo sem ar e Helen entrou na sala. Ela gritou ao ver Kal praticamente esganando Lex.

'Largue o meu marido!', gritou Helen.

Kal soltou Lex, que caiu no chão. Helen ajudou o marido a se levantar.

'Luthor, nós não iremos tirá-lo do poder. Não totalmente. Você continuará sendo presidente, mas quem comanda as ruas, os toques de recolher, o que deve ou não ser feito dos humanos, serei eu e meu exercito.'

'Serei um governante de fachada...', resmungou Lex, ainda com a mão no pescoço, recuperando-se. 'Eu não admito isso!'

'Você não tem que admitir, nem deixar de admitir NADA!', berrou Kal, segurando o braço dele com força, quase torcendo-o.

'Largue-o!', gritou Helen. 'Largue-o, por favor, ele é o pai do meu filho!', ela pediu, colocando a mão na barriga.

Kal usou a visão de raio-x e viu a pequena vida que se formava dentro de Helen. Ele sentiu-se triste. Lembrou de Lois, de um dos muitos sonhos que tinha com ela, dele beijando e acariciando sua barriga, esperando um bebê que jamais existiria. Kal soltou o braço de Lex.

'Sua sorte, Sr. Presidente, é que eu estou de bom humor.', ele deu um sorriso cínico. 'Então, estamos combinados: você continua presidente, mas quem manda de fato, pelo menos nas coisas que realmente importam ao meu pai, sou eu. Tenha um bom dia, Luthor.', ele olhou para Helen. 'Senhora Luthor...'

Kal saiu pela porta andando tranquilamente ,Helen o seguiu e o chamou.

'Superman?'

'Eu sou Kal-El.', ele disse, frio.

'Kal-El.', ela forçou um sorriso. 'Muitos ainda sentem falta do Superman...'

'Já era para terem se acostumado...', ele disse, com pouco caso. 'Mas como você bem pode ouvir, trarei a Nova Ordem à esse mundinho miserável.'

'Um mundo que o acolheu.', ela lembrou.

'Eles nunca me acolheram de verdade. Tinham medo de mim e do que eu poderia fazer.', ele disse, com um olhar magoado. Depois deu um sorriso cínico. 'Agora eles verão que estavam certos.'

'Lois Lane acreditava em você.', ela lembrou e o olhar dele suavizou. 'Eu lia as matérias dela. Ela realmente tinha fé em Superman. Era quase... uma paixão.', a médica sorriu. 'Mas havia Clark Kent. E ele era o dono do coração dela... Ficaram até noivos...'

'E o que eu tenho com isso?', ele cruzou os braços e a encarou.

'Nada.', ela deu um sorriso calmo e charmoso. 'É que depois de tudo... Clark Kent sumiu... Superman... nos deixou...', ela o fitou e ele não moveu um só músculo facial. 'Fico me perguntando se... ambos ainda estariam aqui se Lois Lane estivesse viva.'

Kal ficou calado e Helen observou a expressão dele. Seu rosto permanecia sério, mas o olhar mudava quando o nome de Lois era pronunciado. Helen estava cada vez mais certa de que suas desconfianças não eram infundadas. Ela tentara, mas não conseguira uma amostra de DNA de Clark Kent. Ela precisava ter certeza de que os dois não eram a mesma pessoa.

'Isso é muito bonito em romances baratos, mas a vida real é diferente. Eu adoraria continuar essa conversa tão agradável, mas tenho um mundo para comandar. Adeus, sra Luthor.', ele disse, sarcástico e saiu dali em super velocidade.

Helen deu um sorrisinho e entrou na sala presidencial. Lex estava acabando de jogar uma cadeira contra a janela, espatifando o vidro.

'MALDITO ALIENÍGENA! DESGRAÇADO!', ele atirou o computador que estava em cima da mesa no chão diante da boquiaberta Helen. 'MALDITO SEJA!', ele estava vermelho e seu olhar era de puro ódio. Lex respirou fundo e foi se acalmando. 'Mas isso não fica assim! Não fica! Eu não cheguei até aqui para ser derrotado tão facilmente! Não...', ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro. 'Ele acha que pode comigo? Só porque tem aqueles poderes ridículos?!', Lex começou a rir. 'Pois é eu mostrarei à ele! E aquele Darkseid também... Vou dar a corda para eles se enforcarem. Vou deixar eles pensarem que está tudo bem, que eles estão no controle e que eu me submeti. E aí, quando eles acharem que estão por cima... Eu os esmago!', ele deu um soco na mesa.

Lex respirou fundo mais uma vez, enxugou o suor do rosto e olhou para Helen, que estava de olhos arregalados. Ele conseguiu sorrir.

'Querida...'

'Lex, eu nunca te vi assim...', ela murmurou.

'Vou foi apenas um momento.', ele disse, tranquilo e ajeitou o paletó e a gravata. 'Já passou. E então, como foi exame médico? Tudo bem com a nossa princesa?', ele a segurou pela mão.

'Você acha mesmo que será menina...', ela sorriu.

'Será uma linda menina. Uma verdadeira Luthor.', ele assegurou e beijou a mão de Helen.

'Está tudo bem, a gestação está correndo da melhor maneira possível.', ela assegurou e depois ficou séria. 'Por falar em gestação, a nossa paciente especial entrou no nono mês de gravidez.'

'Hum...', ele resmungou e ficou pensativo. 'Não me esqueci dela. Afinal, ela está com o meu híbrido... É bom que logo tudo isso acabe. Lois só está viva por causa do meu híbrido...', ele disse com um olhar sombrio.

'Então... você vai... matá-la...', murmurou Helen, com conflito de sentimentos.

'Eliminá-la é um termo melhor. Afinal de contas, ela não servirá para mais nada após o nascimento do híbrido. Sem contar que todos já acreditam que ela está morta, não fará muito diferença, não é mesmo?', ele sorriu, maldoso.

'Não...', concordou Helen, sem sorrir. 'E Superman acredita piamente na morte dela.'

'É o que ele merece depois de tudo. Alienígena desgraçado!', exclamou Lex, com raiva. Depois sorriu. 'Matarei dois coelhos com uma cajadada só: acabo com Lois Lane definitivamente e preparo o híbrido para me servir devotadamente. É perfeito.'

Helen apenas sorriu e se deixou abraçar pelo marido.

...

**Metropolis**

Kal estava sobrevoando a cidade e aterrissou no terraço do Planeta Diário. Muitas vezes, à noite, quando ninguém estava olhando, ele fazia isso. Ficava apenas sentado na mureta e pensando nos sonhos que tinha com Lois naquele lugar. Ele se sentia mais em paz ali.

Kal sentou na mureta e ficou quieto. Em um dos seus sonhos, Lois e ele conversavam, ele a cobria com a sua capa e eles ficavam abraçados, ouvindo os batimentos cardíacos um do outro e sentindo o calor de seus corpos. Era uma sensação muito boa.

'Sabia que o encontraria aqui.', disse uma voz soturna.

Kal se levantou e viu Batman saindo das sombras. Kal deu um sorriso irônico.

'O Morcego... Você não deveria estar em Gotham City?', ele questionou e Batman permaneceu sério. 'O grande protetor da cidade, não é assim? Isso, até eu chegar e acabar com a sua raça! Você já deveria estar morto, Batman!'

'Mas não estou.', rebateu Batman, sério. 'Não ainda. Não até essa guerra ter fim.'

'Nós podemos acabar com ela agora mesmo.', sugeriu Kal, sarcástico. 'O que você prefere? Que eu esmague seus ossos com as minhas mãos, que eu o congele com o meu sopro gelado ou que o frite com a minha visão de calor?De qualquer forma, será divertido.', ele cruzou os braços, arrogante.

'Eu sei porque você vem até aqui. Especificamente para o terraço do Planeta Diário... Por causa de Lois. Para se lembrar dela. Por trás dessa carapuça, Clark Kent ainda existe.', ele afirmou, seguro.

Kal ficou sério e depois começou a rir debochadamente.

'Você enlouqueceu, Morcego! Eu sou Kal-El, filho de Darkseid,o senhor dos mundos! Você acha mesmo que eu me importaria com uma reles humana?! Que além de tudo, está morta?!'

'Se não se importasse,não viria aqui...', disse Batman, acertadamente.

'Essa cidade é minha, eu vou para onde quiser!', teimou Kal.

'E se eu te dissesse, Clark, que Lois está viva?', ele perguntou e Kal ficou surpreso.

'Eu diria que você deve ser trancafiado em Arkham e a chave deve ser jogada fora.'

'Mas ela está viva.', afirmou Bruce.

'Wayne, não adianta, você pensa que eu ainda sou aquele Clark Kent, que eu irei dar ouvidos à você? Eu não vou! Eu já tenho o meu destino traçado!', ele afirmou.

'Já tem mesmo e seu destino é maior do que ser escravo de Darkseid!', exclamou Batman.

'Não se atreva a falar assim comigo!', exclamou Kal, segurando e erguendo Batman pelo pescoço. 'Eu vou fazer o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo! Vou acabar com você de uma vez por todas!'

Kal começou a usar sua força para quebrar o pescoço de Batman com apenas uma mão, mas o Morcego, mesmo sentindo falta de ar, conseguiu alcançar a pedra de kriptonita verde em um dos bolsos de seu cinto de utilidades e Kal logo se sentiu fraco, soltou Batman e caiu ajoelhado no chão.

'Eu sempre ando prevenido.', disse Batman, se aproximando de Kal com a pedra verde. 'Acredite, eu não quero lhe impingir dor, mas sim fazê-lo acordar. Você, Kal-El, é filho de Jor-el, o Superman, o herói dessa cidade e desse mundo! Você é Clark Kent, filho de Martha e Jonathan Kent. O Clark nerd que é o repórter estabanado do Planeta Diário e ama Lois Lane e é amado por ela. Você terão um filho juntos.'

'CALA A BOCA!', berrou Kal, tentando se levantar.

'Clark, ela está viva!', afirmou Bruce. 'Demorou para que eu descobrisse, porque Luthor sabe bem como apagar os seus rastros de sujeira. Desde que ela morreu, eu desconfio, porque tudo foi rápido demais, logo ela foi enterrada e não se falou mais no assunto. E hoje em dia, Lois se tornou um símbolo jornalístico. Claro que ela merece esse título, mas não com uma falsa morte. Eles usaram um clone, Clark.', ele contou e Kal o fitou, surpreso. 'Eles clonaram Lois e colocaram naquele túmulo. Tudo foi forjado. Forjado por Lex Luthor.'

Kal se escorou na mureta para tentar levantar, mas a kriptonita verde, como sempre, o vencia.

'Porque eu acreditaria em você?'

'Porque eu falo a verdade e porque eu tenho provas.', ele afirmou. 'Vou fazer isso como um gesto de confiança.', Batman guardou a green-k no bolso e tirou um relatório de outro bolso do cinto de utilidades. 'É um pequeno resumo. O relatório completo está comigo. Lois Lane foi clonada. Ela está viva. Aonde, eu não tenho certeza, mas se buscarmos em um dos laboratórios do Luthor, a encontraremos. Kara e eu já fizemos uma pequena busca, mas não encontramos nada. Ainda. A Liga está um pouco engessada no atual estado das coisas.'

Kal hesitou mas pegou o pequeno relatório que Batman lhe mostrava. Ele leu tudo com atenção e depois fitou o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

'Porque Luthor faria algo assim?'

'Porque ele te odeia, Clark! Odeia o Superman mais do que qualquer coisa! Luthor é capaz de tudo para acabar com você! E fingiu a morte de Lois, sabendo que isso iria atingi-lo em cheio! E ainda tem a sua mãe...'

'_Minha_... quer dizer, a senhora Kent... Ela desapareceu.', disse Kal, disfarçando o olhar triste.

'Sua mãe está em segurança.', contou Batman

'Como?! Onde?!', Kal quis saber.

'Ainda não. Não sei se posso confiar em você. Não quero que nada aconteça à senhora Kent.', disse Bruce, cauteloso.

'Eu acho que você está mentindo.', Kal jogou o relatório no chão.

'Ou então não quer aceitar a realidade. Que você está sendo usado como um fantoche nas mãos de Darkseid e Lex Luthor. Que Darkseid fez uma lavagem cerebral em você, mas que felizmente, uma parte sua continua lutando contra isso. Que Lex usou seu amor por Lois e Martha para que você se tornasse o que ele vivia apregoando que você era: uma ameaça a todos nós e que se voltaria contra o povo da Terra.', disse Batman, seguro. Ele tirou a máscara. 'Clark, eu estou aqui diante de você não como Batman. Mas como Bruce. Seu amigo. Um amigo que se preocupa com você, que se preocupou durante todos esses meses. Superman é um símbolo de esperança. É o que você é. Não um servo da Escuridão servindo um ser abjeto como Darkseid. Clark, você está aqui para ajudar os outros. Para ser o herói e não o vilão que destrói tudo que vê pela frente. Eu sei o quão pode ser sedutor dar as costas para tudo, esquecer qualquer código de conduta e acabar com tudo e com todos. Eu já tive essa mesma vontade várias vezes. Mas não cedi. Eu não vou cruzar a linha. E você tem que parar com isso agora , Clark. Ainda dá tempo.'

Kal olhou para Batman e depois alçou voo. Bruce suspirou. Esperava que suas palavras tivessem surtido algum efeito em Clark.

...

**33.1**

Helen checou o estado de saúde de Lois. Segundo o prontuário e como ela mesmo podia atestar naquele quarto, Lois estava saudável. Ela fora bem tratada para que o híbrido nascesse em perfeitas condições. E o momento estava chegando.

Helen tocou no próprio ventre. Estava pensando em como se sentiria se fosse separada de seu bebê. Lois estava sendo tratada como uma mera barriga, um recipiente, que logo seria descartada quando o híbrido viesse ao mundo.

Helen suspirou. Ela não podia trair Lex pelo poder que ele tinha. Lex iria acabar com ela. Mas uma parte de si não queria que Lois fosse separada de seu filho.

Helen olhou para o teto e abraçou o próprio a si mesma, com as dúvidas corroendo-a.

...

Kal ficou voando durante duas horas e pensando em tudo que Batman lhe dissera. Fazia sentido. Lex era capaz de coisas inomináveis em nome de seu ódio pelo 'alienígena'. Ele sabia que Lex não valia nada. E ainda tinha Darkseid. O _seu pai_. Ou não. Talvez ele fosse mesmo o filho de Jor-El. E se fosse assim, estava sendo usado. Fora manipulado.

...

**Gotham City**

Kal entrou voando na bat-caverna. Ele usara sua visão de raio-x para achá-la. Como esperava, o Homem-Morcego o aguardava.

'Você sabia que eu viria.', disse Kal, aterrissando.

'Eu esperava que sim.', disse Batman, tranquilo. 'E acredito que você chegou à conclusão de que eu falei a verdade.'

'Me mostre as suas provas e nós conversaremos.', ordenou Kal.

'Tudo bem.', concordou Batman, lhe passando o relatório sobre Lois. 'Kara conseguiu pegar um dos cristais antes que a Fortaleza da Solidão fosse destruída. Foi difícil decodificar tudo aquilo e francamente, só Kara mesmo entende aquelas mensagens kriptonianas, mas seria bom que você visse.'

Kal leu todo o relatório. Lois estava viva. Guardada em algum lugar por Lex, porque assim como Bruce, ele não acreditava que Lex tinha matado a repórter.

'Acredito que Lex queira o filho de vocês. Se eu estiver certo, ele é um híbrido.', comentou Batman. 'Imagine os poderes que ele terá... Lex também deve ter pensado nisso.'

Kal ficou calado e depois foi ver a mensagem do cristal que restara da Fortaleza. Assim que Kal segurou o cristal, ele começou a brilhar e mostrou imagens de Jor-El e Lara colocando o bebê Kal-El em uma nave espacial e enviando-o à Terra para que ele não explodisse com Krypton. As imagens se apagaram e o cristal perdeu o brilho.

Kal sentiu os olhos umedecerem.

'Eu... eu me lembro... Vagamente... mas me lembro...', ele murmurou, ainda um pouco confuso. 'Da Fortaleza. Dos meus pais, Martha e Jonathan. De Smallville. Do Planeta Diário. De Lois...', ele colocou as mãos na cabeça sentindo dor. 'Eu pensava que eram sonhos... Mas eram memórias...'

'Sua mente está lutando contra o domínio de Darkseid. Clark, você não pode mais se entregar. Lois e seu filho precisam de você.'

'Eu sei...', ele concordou. 'E minha mãe, onde está?'

Bruce hesitou, mas depois pediu que Alfred trouxesse Martha até a bat-caverna. Martha ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e correu para abraçar o filho.

'Oh, Clark! Meu filho, eu sempre tive esperanças de que você iria voltar!', ela exclamou, feliz.

Kal pensou em torcer o pescoço dela, mas logo sua sanidade voltou. Ela era sua mãe! Ele lembrava disso! Dela cuidando dele desde pequeno ao lado de seu pai. Os Kent o ensinaram a ser o homem que ele se tornaria. Kal abraçou Martha com carinho.

'Mãe, me desculpe...'

'Está tudo bem, querido, já passou...', ela disse amorosamente. 'Agora você está de volta. Você só precisa encontrar Lois e todos nós poderemos viver em paz novamente.'

'Mãe, eu fiz muita coisa errada. Eu... infligi dor e medo nas pessoas... Pessoas inocentes...', Ele contou, sentindo arrependimento.

'Você estava transtornado, Clark, dominado pela Escuridão.', ela lembrou.

'Eu sei, mas... como me perdoar? Como consertar os meus erros?', ele perguntou, angustiado.

'Fazendo o bem como você sempre fez, Clark.', disse Bruce e Martha assentiu, concordando. 'Só assim você poderá apagar esses dias terríveis da sua vida. E o primeiro passo é derrotar Darkseid. E depois, cuidaremos de Luthor.'

Clark olhou para a mãe e o amigo, tenso.

'Darkseid irá invadir a Terra hoje. Ele quer começar seu reinado de Escuridão. Os kandorianos foram preparados para isso. Preparados por mim.', ele contou, abaixando a cabeça.

'Querido, vai dar tudo certo.', disse Martha, acariciando a cabeça dele. 'Eu sei que você pode, Clark. Mostre a eles que Superman ainda está vivo.'

'Ele está.', afirmou o próprio. 'E eu vou resgatar Lois, nem que eu tenha que virar todo o império de Luthor de cabeça para baixo.'

'Nós ajudaremos, Clark.', afirmou Bruce. 'E eu já tenho um plano.'

Clark sorriu, concordando.

...

**Metropolis**

Superman nem precisou revirar todos os laboratórios de Lex Luthor. A própria senhora Luthor entrou em contato com ele. Através de um relógio sônico cujo som só poderia ser captado por Superman. Ele encarou Helen, que estava em um beco.

'O que você quer, sra. Luthor?', ele cruzou os braços.

'Kal-El. Eu demorei a me decidir, mas... talvez a maternidade esteja me deixando mais fraca, não sei...', ela forçou um sorriso, nervosa. 'Kal-El, eu sei onde está Lois. Eu cuidei dela durante todos esses meses. Ela está segura.'

'E porque você acha que eu iria atrás dela?', ele questionou, fingindo desinteresse.

'Por que você a ama. Vocês dois: Superman e Clark Kent. Que no fundo, é o mesmo homem.', ela disse, acertadamente.

Superman começou a rir para disfarçar a surpresa por Helen ter descoberto o seu segredo.

'Clark Kent está longe daqui! E eu definitivamente não sou Superman. Não mais.', ele afirmou, mostrando a roupa preta que usava.

'Eu pensei bem e analisei tudo. Lex fez um relatório completo sobre Superman e Clark. _A mesma pessoa_. E ele nunca percebeu.', ela riu. 'Não que ele seja burro, longe disso, é um homem muito inteligente. Mas quando a gente não quer enxergar a verdade, mesmo que ela te dê um empurrão, você não vai ver. Simples assim. Mas qualquer um que leia tudo aquilo com a devida atenção, percebe que se trata da mesma pessoa. Principalmente em relação à Lois. Na época em que ela perdeu a memória, Superman e Clark ficaram transtornados. _Você_ ficou.', ela apontou para o sério Kal-El. 'E quando Lois supostamente morreu, os dois perderam o rumo.', ela deu de ombros. 'Mas não se preocupe, seu disfarce é muito bom. Simples, mas eficaz. Se outra pessoa perceber, será um milagre.'

'Depois de todo esse despautério, se fosse verdade, eu não deveria quebrar o seu pescoço?', perguntou Kal com um olhar sombrio.

'Não, porque Superman não mata.', ela disse, tranquila. 'E sua prioridade é Lois, não eu.'

'Lex não ficará feliz com essa traição.', ele afirmou.

'Ele não vai saber. Você não irá contar. E eu também ficarei calada. Não por você, mas por mim. Pela criança que espero.', ela afirmou. 'Cuide bem de Lois. Lex quer matá-la depois que o híbrido nascer. Não é justo uma criança ter a mão tirada dela. Ela está no Nível 33.1 da antiga LuthorCorp em Smallville. É um abrigo subterrâneo. Adeus, Superman.'

Helen entrou no carro preto estacionado perto do beco e foi embora. Superman alçou voo e foi em direção à Smallville.

...

**33.1**

'A parturiente está próxima de dar à luz. É apenas uma questão de dias. O estágio da gestação já está bem avançado.', dizia um dos médicos, anotando no prontuário, com uma voz fria.

'Logo poderemos analisar o híbrido.', disse um cientista. 'O Sr. Luthor quer que todos os testes sejam feitos. É preciso saber o quão resistente ele é e quais poderes tem e terá.'

Um parede foi arrombada e pequeno corpo de médicos e cientistas começaram a correr em pânico. O quarto de Lois foi invadido e um dos seguranças arremessado no chão, desmaiando em seguida. Superman surgiu de braços cruzados e olhar furioso. O médico e o cientista saíram correndo, com medo.

Clark se aproximou de Lois. Ela estava adormecida e nem mesmo a invasão a acordara. Clark sentiu os olhos umedecerem e sorriu.

'Lois, está tudo bem. Estou aqui.', ele tocou no rosto dela. 'Vamos embora.'

Clark pegou Lois no colo e saiu voando com ela diante do ar estupefato das pessoas. A Liga entrou em ação e prendeu a todos. O nível 33.1 foi desativado.

...

Com o cristal que restara, Clark conseguiu reerguer a Fortaleza da Solidão. Ele levou Lois para lá por considerar o local mais seguro no momento.

Clark a colocou deitada em uma cama. Ele podia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos dela e do bebê. Era emocionante. Se havia alguma parte em si ainda tomada pela Escuridão, aqueles sons acabaram por destruir qualquer influência de Darkseid. Clark tocou com delicadeza no ventre de Lois e depois acariciou o rosto dela.

Clark a deixou um pouco e usou um artefato para falar com Jor-El.

'Kal-El, meu fiho.', disse o holograma de Jor-El.

'Jor-El, como eu faço para Lois acordar. Ela esteve sedada esse tempo todo, mas está prestes a dar à luz. O nosso filho irá nascer.', ele sorriu, emocionado.

'A fisiologia humana de Lois Lane aguentou a gestação de uma criança com DNA kriptoniano... Curioso... Não esperava que isso acontecesse. É algo a ser estudado.'

'Meu filho não é cobaia para ser estudado.', disse Clark, irritado.

'Acalme-se, Kal-El. Eu sou apenas a consciência de Jor-El, mas sei que essa criança é a continuação de nossa família. Eu jamais o machucaria.', afirmou Jor-El. 'E quanto à Srta. Lane... É preciso aguardar que o efeito dos remédios ministrados nela percam o efeito. Mas um comporto kriptoniano pode ajudar a acelerar o processo sem prejudicá-la.'

Jor-El ensinou Clark a fazer o composto e ele fez Lois beber o líquido. Clark deitou ao lado de Lois e abraçou. Ele esperaria que ela acordasse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Parte 14**

**Fortaleza da Solidão – Ártico**

Clark não estava com sono, mas acabou adormecendo ao som dos batimentos cardíacos de Lois e de seu filho. Lois foi acordando aos poucos. Era como se ela estivesse vindo de muito longe. A repórter sentia-se entorpecida. Ela foi abrindo os olhos lentamente e se acostumou com a luz. Lois sentiu a mão de Clark sobre seu ventre e olhou para o lado, vendo-o ainda adormecido. Lois sorriu, mas depois franziu a testa, surpresa com o tamanho de sua barriga. Clark acordou e sorriu, feliz, ao ver que Lois havia acordado.

'Lois, que bom!', ele beijou o rosto dela.

'Clark, o que houve? Como a minha barriga pode estar tão grande assim? Eu só estava com uns dois meses de gravidez! Não me diga que kriptonianos nascem em um tempo de gestação menor ! Espero que você não use isso como desculpa para termos um filho atrás do outro!', ela exclamou.

'Lois, senti saudade do som da sua voz.', ele confessou após a tagarelice dela e lhe deu um beijinho na boca.

'Smallville, eu estou confusa aqui...', ela murmurou, preocupada.

'É uma longa história, mas resumidamente, você estava em coma induzido durante quase toda a gestação.', ele contou, com tristeza. Lamentava que nem ele, nem Lois, puderam acompanhar a evolução da gravidez. E tudo por culpa de Lex.

Lois ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas começou a sentir contrações. Ela franziu a testa e arregalou os olhos quando a bolsa d'água estourou.

'Clark, eu acho que vai nascer!', ela exclamou, um pouco assustada.

'Ok, fica calma e respira fundo.', ele levantou, alarmado. 'Meu Deus, eu não posso te levar para Metropolis, não agora!'

'Como não?!', ela exclamou, surpresa. 'Clark, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas tem uma criança nascendo aqui! Não é hora para timidez!'

'Lois, é uma história longa demais para contar agora, mas se Luthor a vir, eu temo o pior! E eu ultimamente ando com muita tendência a torcer o pescoço dele...', ele olhava para os lados, tentando pensar no que fazer.

'AAI! ', ela deu um grito de dor. 'Smallville, eu não vou aguentar muito tempo! Veste o uniforme e vamos para o hospital! Depois você volta como Clark! Vai logo!', ela gritou, exasperada.

'Lois, eu não posso arriscar, eu...'

Lois o segurou pelo colarinho, com rispidez, irritada e o puxou para perto dela. Clark não imaginava que ela tivesse tanta força.

'Clark Kent, você realmente quer me aborrecer nessa hora?! Veste a porcaria do uniforme e me leva pro hospital, a não ser que ser parteiro faça parte das suas habilidades!'

'Lois, fica calma, por favor...', ele pediu, tirando a mão do pescoço dele.

'Não pede para ficar calma, Kent!', ela gritou, furiosa. 'Clark, se eu não estivesse sentindo tanta dor, eu bateria em você, juro!'

'Eu vou dar um jeito nisso , eu...', ele gaguejou.

'Clark, para de enrolar ou eu juro que com ou sem bebê, eu te mato por me fazer passar por isso!', ela gritou.

Clark foi buscar ajuda em Jor-El. O pai biológico falou como era o nascimento dos bebês em Krypton, mas não servia para o caso de Lois, já que a criança estava na barriga dela.

'CLAAARK!', berrou Lois, com dor. 'Clark, quando eu levantar daqui, você é um homem morto!'

Clark olhou desesperado para o holograma de Jor-El.

'Jor-El, por favor, não é possível que você só conheça esses métodos!'

'Bom, eu realizei o seu parto, Kal-El. Lara deu a luz de forma tradicional.', contou o holograma.

'Ótimo!', exclamou Clark. 'Me diga como foi. De forma resumida!'

'Clark, você tem sorte por eu não ter mais poderes, senão eu te fritaria com a visão de calor!', gritou Lois, se debatendo na cama, furiosa.

'Acho que eu tenho sorte mesmo...', murmurou Clark, baixinho, para si mesmo.

Jor-El contou e explicou como foi feito o parto do próprio Clark e ele correu até Lois. Providenciou tudo que era necessário. Roupas limpas e total assepsia. Clark deu um sorriso encorajador para a noiva.

'Eu vou realizar o parto. Não é legal?'

'Clark, você enlouqueceu?!', exclamou Lois, boquiaberta. 'Você não é médico, caramba!'

'Não, mas meu pai fez o meu parto.', ele contou.

'Ah, que emocionante!', ela rebateu, sarcástica. 'Talvez então o dom de ser parteiro esteja na família! Superman, o novo Dr. House!'

'O Dr. House era parteiro?', ele perguntou, em dúvida.

'Cala a boca, Clark! Se meu filho nascer com algum problema, a culpa é sua e da sua maluquice!', ela gritou e iria falar mais, mas a dor não permitia. 'Ai, meu Deus, tira isso de mim, eu não aguento mais!'

'Ok, ok, eu sei que você está em uma situação delicada... Confia em mim, Lois, vai dar tudo certo!'

Lois não teve outra alternativa a não ser concordar. Mas ela jurou para si mesma que quando aquilo acabasse, ela iria matar Clark com requintes de crueldade. Ele merecia.

Lois colocou um pano na boca, mordeu-o, fechou os olhos e começou a forçar a saída do bebê para fora do ventre.

'Isso, empurra, Lois, força!', ele exclamou, empolgado. 'Isso! Já está quase saindo! Vamos, amor, você consegue!'

Lois fez mais força e já estava vermelha, suada, cansada e exausta, quando fez o último esforço e ouviu o choro do bebê. Lois deitou a cabeça no travesseiro para respirar aliviada.

Clark segurou o filho com cuidado. Ele começou a chorar, emocionado, enquanto a criança berrava a plenos pulmões. Agora ele sabia a emoção que Jor-El sentira ao ajudar a trazê-lo ao mundo.

'Lois, é um menino! É um menino lindo!', ele disse, entre as lágrimas.

Lois sorriu, feliz e abriu os braços para receber o bebê que Clark lhe entregou. Era um menino saudável, de grandes olhos azuis e um pouquinho de cabelos negros.

'Dizem que todas as crianças quando nascem tem cara de joelho, mas não sei, ele é a sua cara, Clark...', comentou Lois, emocionada e encantada.

'Ele é um grande garoto... Um garotinho lindo...', afirmou Clark, feliz.

Lois e Clark trocaram um olhar amoroso e um beijo. Eles ficaram paparicando a cria e Clark enrolou o bebê em uma manta vermelha após limpá-lo. O bebê parou de chorar e logo procurou o peito de Lois para mamar.

'Ele é esfomeado.', comentou Lois, rindo. 'Obrigado, Smallville. É o melhor presente da minha vida.'

'Obrigado a você, Lois.', ele sorriu. 'Vocês me devolveram a vida.', ele disse, sincero.

Clark e Lois poderiam olhar para aquele bebê por horas, mas Kara entrou voando e chamou a atenção deles. Kara estacou ao ver o bebê mamando tranquilamente no peito de Lois.

'Uau... Eu... Lois, você... seu bebê nasceu!', ela exclamou, feliz.

'Venha vê-lo, Kara.', pediu Clark

'Seu primo foi quem fez o parto.', contou Lois, sorrindo.

'Nossa...', disse Kara, surpresa. Ela olhou para o bebê e sorriu, encantada. 'Oh, mas ele é lindo! Um príncipe! Qual o nome dele?'

Lois e Clark se entreolharam. Eles nem tinham pensado nisso.

'Eu não sei...', disse Clark, pensativo.

'Que tal Jonathan?Acho que é uma bela homenagem.' Sugeriu Lois e Clark ficou emocionado.

'Obrigado, Lois. Papai ficaria muito feliz se tivesse conhecido o neto.'

'Eu sei.', ela sorriu e olhou para o bebê. 'Jonathan Lane-Kent. É um belo nome.'

'Você tem que escolher um nome kriptoniano para ele, Kal.', disse Kara.

'Jon-El.', disse Clark

'É um belo nome.', disse Kara, que depois ficou séria. 'Kal-El, eu vim até aqui porque apokalips se aproxima da Terra. Os kandorianos já estão entrando nas cidades. Só você pode pará-los!'

'Eu tinha me esquecido completamente disso.', ele disse e se levantou. 'Mas não posso deixar Lois e Jonathan sozinhos aqui.'

'Eu cuido deles com a minha própria vida. Prometo.', afirmou Kara, sincera.

'Obrigado, Kara.', ele agradeceu e lembrou que matara Zor-El quando estava possuído pela Escuridão. Ele ainda não havia contado. 'Me perdoe por tudo que eu fiz.'

'Esqueça, Kal-El. Não era você mesmo.', ela abraçou o primo com carinho. 'Agora vá. As pessoas precisam de você.'

Clark, assentiu, concordando, beijou a cabeçinha de Jonathan e beijou os lábios de Lois.

'Vá. E volte para nós, amor.', ela disse, preocupada.

'Sempre.'

Clark saiu da fortaleza já usando o uniforme de Superman e voou em direção á Metropolis.

Kara sorriu para Lois, para acamá-la.

'Vai dar tudo certo, Lois, você vai ver.'

'Kara, me diga uma coisa. O que aconteceu nesses meses em que eu estive adormecida?', ela quis saber, curiosa.

Kara hesitou, mas decidiu lhe contar tudo.

...

**Metropolis**

Os kandorianos atacavam com toda a força. O exército não conseguia pará-los e as pessoas corriam e se abrigavam, desesperadas. Era como se todo aquele pesadelo que fora o ataque de Zod tivesse sido reiniciado. Superman, Batman, Mulher-Maravilha e toda a equipe da Liga da Justiça começaram a agir. Os heróis defendiam e salvavam as pessoas indefesas, enquanto Superman fazia de tudo para reunir todos os kandorianos, até que ele conseguiu se reunir com eles em campo neutro.

'Kal-El, nós estamos fazendo o que você ordenou!', exclamou um dos kandorianos.

'Eu sei, mas não era eu mesmo. Eu estava dominado pela Escuridão, sendo manipulado por Darkseid. Em sã consciência eu jamais concordaria com isso. Essas pessoas são inocentes e merecem viver em paz. Parem com isso agora.'

'Você matou Zor-El e nos obrigou a treinar para esse dia.', lembrou uma kandoriana.

'Eu sei e sinto muito.', ele disse, arrependido. 'Eu gostaria de voltar atrás em minhas ações, mas não posso. Tudo que posso fazer é ajudar a construir um futuro melhor. E é isso que eu quero para todos. Os humanos e para vocês.'

'Mas se não conquistarmos a Terra, a glória de Kandor irá se perder para todo sempre!', protestou outro kandoriano. 'Não haverá mais esperança!'

'Sempre há esperança!', exclamou Clark. 'Eu estive com a esperança em meus braços.', ele afirmou, lembrando de seu filho. 'E nas viagens que fiz na época em que estive em apokolips, eu achei uma terra desabitada com o mesmo clima e ambiente de Kandor. Vocês podem recomeçar por lá.'

Os kandorianos se entreolharam, falaram entre si, até que um deles se aproximou de Superman.

'Kal-El, nós concordamos. Não queremos guerra. Apenas Kandor e viver nossas vidas em paz. Se você nos levar a esse novo planeta, nós encerraremos a conquista da Terra agora.'

'Eu lhes dou minha palavra. Juro pela minha vida.', ele afirmou, sincero.

Os kandorianos hesitaram, mas acreditaram em Superman e assentiram, cessando os ataques. A Liga respirou aliviada. Porém, apokolips continuava a se aproximar. Superman voou em direção ao planeta de Darkseid e acabou confrontando o próprio.

'Você é um mau filho, Kal. Eu lhe dei uma nova vida e é assim que você me paga!'

'Você me usou e me manipulou para ferir e machucar as pessoas! E eu sou Kal-El, filho de Jor-El e Lara!'

'Você é um tolo! E irá morrer por isso!'

Darkseid investiu contra Superman e os dois começaram a lutar. Clark reconheceu que fora a luta mais difícil que tivera que enfrentar. Darkseid parecia invencível. Usando todo o seu potencial, sem se conter, Clark lutou ferozmente contra o senhor da Escuridão, quebrou a máscara que ele usava na cabeça e o venceu. Ele podia até matá-lo, mas não o fez.

'Basta de mortes. Eu já errei demais. Mas se você voltar, será derrotado novamente. Não há lugar para você na Terra, Darkseid.', afirmou Clark.

'Sempre haverá lugar para mim, Kal. O coração dos humanos é o palco perfeito para a Escuridão.', ele afirmou, sombrio.

'Nem todos os corações são sombrios como você pensa. Ainda há muita bondade, amor e esperança na Terra. E enquanto eles tiverem isso, você jamais reinará. Eu não irei permitir.'

'Você ainda vai ouvir falar de mim, Kal. E nesse dia, se eu fosse você, temeria. Porque eu irei destrui-lo.'

Darkseid saiu de perto de Superman, carregado pelos seus servos e o herói pensou em ir atrás dele, mas foi seguro pelo braço pela Mulher-Maravilha.

'Já chega, Kal. Há outras batalhas a ser vencidas. Vamos para casa.'

Superman assentiu, concordando e eles saíram voando dali. Logo depois, Superman, usando toda sua força, conseguiu banir apokolips e evitar que o planeta se chocasse com a Terra.

A população da Terra comemorou mais uma vitória do Superman, para fúria de Lex Luthor. Ele deu um soco na mesa presidencial, furioso.

'Maldito, Superman, maldito! Como eu odeio esse desgraçado! Mas ainda tenho um trunfo contra ele!'

'O exército de Supermans?', perguntou Helen, entrando na sala presidencial. 'Esqueça, Lex. A Liga invadiu o Cadmus e o desativou. Os clones se perderam.'

'Maldição!', berrou Lex, furioso. Ele respirou fundo, para se acalmar. 'Mas eu não desisti. Eu não entrego os pontos nunca. Jamais! O alienígena não perde por esperar. Eu vou derrotá-lo, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na vida...'

Helen se aproximou de Lex e segurou sua mão.

'Lex, por enquanto não adianta você se voltar contra ele. Não neste momento. A população voltou a adorá-lo. Se você o atacar...'

'Esses cidadãos imbecis se voltam contra mim.', ele completou, concordando. Lex suspirou, conformado e beijou a mão de Helen. 'Querida, como sempre me fazendo ver o que eu não consigo enxergar. Ok. Deixemos o alienígena aproveitar. Até mesmo Lois ele tirou de mim, o miserável... Mas tudo bem. Um dia de cada vez. Eu não tenho pressa. Posso recomeçar.'

'Lex, sobre Lois Lane, o Superman pode acusá-lo por tentativa de assassinato, forjar a morte de uma pessoa, coação, rapto...', ela lembrou.

'Eu sei, mas já tomei minhas providências. O alienígena não terá provas.', ele sorriu. 'Todos que poderiam saber, exceto você e eu, ou estão mortos ou devidamente longe daqui, com uma bela quantia em dinheiro. Ele ficará de mãos atadas, você vai ver. De qualquer forma, tudo recairá sobre Preston, mas o pobre homem se matou na cadeia por desespero.', disse Lex, nada comovido.

'Que seja assim então...', ela suspirou. Às vezes, as atitudes de Lex assustavam até mesmo ela. Helen colocou a mão do marido em seu ventre. 'Vamos curtir o nosso bebê. Deixemos um pouco os problemas de lado.'

'Nossa filha será grandiosa, Helen.', afirmou Lex, sorridente. 'Eu até já tenho um nome para ela: Lena Luthor.'

'Como você tem tanta certeza que de que é uma menina?', ela sorriu.

'Por que eu sei.', ele afirmou e a abraçou.

Lex fizera um acordo com Darkseid. Luthor não podia ter filhos, era estéril graças a chuva de meteoros, que levou não só os seus cabelos, mas sua capacidade de ajudar na concepção natural de uma criança. Mas Darkseid lhe ofereceu uma criança. Ele daria a Lex o dom de ter uma única filha. E ela deveria ser entregue á Escuridão no momento certo. Lena seria aquela que traria as trevas a todo o mundo.

Lex suspirou. Até que esse dia chegasse, ele teria que pensar em um modo de desfazer esse acordo. Ou Helen jamais o perdoaria.

...

**Nova Kandor**

Kara e Kal-El sorriram ao ver os rostos esperançosos dos kandorianos. Finalmente eles poderiam recomeçar. Um dos kandorianos apertou a mão de Clark.

'Kal-El, eu admito que nós o temíamos e até o odiávamos, pois não compreendíamos as suas ações.', ele falou e Clark apenas assentiu. 'Mas eu vi que você tem palavra. E nos deu uma nova Kandor. Nós cuidaremos dela e não permitiremos que os mesmos erros sejam cometidos. Um novo tempo começa agora.

'É o que eu espero. E desejo a felicidade e a prosperidade à todos vocês.', disse Clark,sincero.

'Kal-El, por que você não fica conosco? Crie seu filho entre seus iguais. Você não pode ser criado em Krypton, mas Jon-El pode crescer entre nós e aprender tudo e como ser um kriptoniano.', sugeriu o kandoriano.

'Eu agradeço a oferta, mas terei que declinar.', disse Clark, educado. 'Meu lugar e do meu filho é na Terra, como a minha mulher e a mãe dele, Lois Lane. É assim que queremos criá-lo. Mas ele aprenderá tudo sobre Krypton. Jor-El poderá dar as lições necessárias.'

'Que seja então.', disse o kandoriano, conformado. Ele olhou para Kara. 'E você, Kara? Kandor era o sonho de seu pai.'

'Sim e por isso ele me abandonou para morrer.', ela lembrou. 'E morreu por isso.', ela disse e Clark baixou a cabeça. 'Não. Assim como Kal-El, meu lugar agora é na Terra, mas caso precisarem, tanto Kal, quanto eu viremos imediatamente ajudá-los.'

O kandoriano concordou com a decisão dos primos e lhes desejou boa sorte.

Antes de retornar à Terra, Clark fitou Kara.

'Kara, eu espero que um dia você me perdoe pelo que fiz com Zor-El.'

'Kal, não há nada a ser perdoado. Meu pai só colheu o que ele mesmo plantou. Ele era tão obcecado por poder, por Kandor, que isso acabou cegando-o. Se não fosse você, seria outro. Você foi manipulado por Darkseid. Mas qual a desculpa que ele tinha? Ele estava plenamente consciente quando aceitou se unir à Escuridão.', ela disse, sábia e triste.

'Eu lamento muito, Kara.', disse Clark, sincero. 'Mas tenha a plena certeza, que sempre estarei ao seu lado para o que você precisar.'

'Eu sei, Kal e digo o mesmo.', ela sorriu. 'Agora vamos para casa.'

Kara e Kal-El saíram voando em direção à Terra.

...

**Smallville**

**Kent Farm – Um mês depois**

Martha estava sentada em um banco no jardim cantando para Jonathan, que a olhava com seus grandes olhos azuis. Lois e Clark, abraçados, sorriram um para o outro.

'Sua mãe é a verdadeira vovó coruja.', comentou Lois.

'Lembra como ela chorou quando contamos qual era o nome de Jon?', ele lembrou.

'Lembro, todos nós choramos, aliás.', ela sorriu. 'Johnny é um bálsamo em meio a isso tudo que aconteceu.'

'Lois, eu nunca vou me perdoar por não ter impedido que fizessem algo contra você e meu filho novamente...', ele murmurou.

'Smallville, pára com isso. Você não pode ver uma culpa dando sopa que a pega para si!', ela exclamou. 'Clark, não foi culpa sua! Foi daquele cretino do Lex e daquele horror chamado Darkseid. Pelo menos um você derrotou. E o careca já está na minha mira. Ele pensa que por ser o presidente está acima do bem e do mal! Mas não mesmo!', ela sacudiu o dedo, determinada. 'Eu vou pegá-lo. Eu sei que ele tem muitos, mas muitos esqueletos no armário! Eu sei que ele manipulou tudo e ficou parecendo que o pobre Preston foi o culpado pelo que me aconteceu! Mas Lex não perde por esperar! Não perde!', ela garantiu.

'Lex é uma cobra das mais ardilosas...', ele suspirou, inconformado. 'Acho que nem a paternidade irá mudá-lo.'

'Eu tenho pena dessa criança...', disse Lois, que depois deu um beijo em Clark. 'Mas deixemos o tio Fester pra lá. Por enquanto. Eu quero curtir ao máximo a minha licença-maternidade! Perry disse que não vê a hora de me ver voltando ao Planeta! E você também! Ele ficou muito feliz por Clark Kent ter reaparecido.'

'Clark Kent estava morto, Lois. Ele morreu sem você. Mas graças a você, minha mãe e Jonathan, eu renasci.', ele sorriu.

Lois sentiu os olhos umedecerem, emocionada e deu um beijo apaixonado em Clark.

...

**Quatro meses depois**

**Metropolis**

Lois acordou abraçada à Clark com a cabeça recostada no peito largo dele. Clark ainda estava dormindo. Lois sorriu. Ele parecia um menininho. Lois olhou para baixo e viu que eles estavam flutuando. Ela deveria ter se acostumado à isso, mas sempre achava incrível.

Clark acordou e sorriu para Lois.

'Hey, Lo.'

'Hey, Smallville.'

Os dois se beijaram e trocaram olhares amorosos.

'Nós estamos em pleno ar. Eu vou tentar não levar um susto quando isso acontecer com Johnny.', ela riu.

Clark fez os dois aterrissarem na cama. Lois ajeitou o lençol que cobria seu corpo nu.

'Eu voei com 13 anos. Mas levitei com 10, se não me engano.', ele contou. 'Levei muitos tombos até aprender a voar. Uma vez quebrei o teto do celeiro. Papai levou o maior susto.', ele lembrou e eles riram.

'Oh, meu Deus,terei dois passarinhos em casa.', ela gracejou.

'Por falar nisso, Lois, você não acha que... você sabe, seria legal a gente oficializar a nossa união?', ele perguntou, um pouco ansioso.

'Smallville, eu não dou muita importância a papéis. Eu acho que o que vale é o que a gente sente, não é?', ela sorriu e ele assentiu, um pouco decepcionado. Ela percebeu e achou graça. 'Mas claro que eu quero casar com você, caipira! Eu aceitei seu pedido, não é mesmo? E a nova aliança é mais bonita do que a outra.', ela olhou para a própria mão.

'Fica perfeita em você.', ele sorriu e beijou a mão dela. 'E onde você quer que seja? Lá no rancho, aqui em Metropolis...'

'Tanto faz, Clark. Desde que eu esteja com você e Johnny, qualquer lugar para mim é perfeito.'

'Para mim também.'

Eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado e voltaram a se amar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Parte 15**

**Planeta Diário**

Lois e Clark compraram café e rosquinhas na lanchonete que ficava na rua do jornal e entraram no prédio. Alguns olhavam para Lois, mas não falavam nada. Lois ficou um pouco sem jeito, mas Clark lhe deu um sorriso encorajador. O casal entrou na redação e as luzes estavam apagadas. Lois estranhou e olhou para Clark.

'Será que a gente veio no dia errado?'

No mesmo instante, as luzes se acenderam e os colegas da redação estavam vibrando e batendo palmas euforicamente. Havia uma faixa com um cartaz dando boas-vindas a Lois. Ela sorriu, surpresa e emocionada. Lois olhou para o noivo.

'Você sabia disso?'

'De uma coisa ou outra...', ele deu um sorrisinho sapeca e ganhou um soquinho no ombro.

Lois foi abraçada, beijada e cumprimentada por todos até chegar em Perry. O editor-chefe abraçou a repórter como um pai abraça uma filha.

'Bem-vinda, Lois. Bem-vinda de volta à sua casa.'

'Obrigada, Perry. É bom estar em casa.', ela sorriu.

'Lois!', exclamou Jimmy, abraçando a repórter. 'Que bom saber que você está de volta! Nunca mais dê um susto nesse na gente!'

'É uma promessa, Jimbo!', ela exclamou, bem humorada.

'Lois Lane...', disse Cat, colocando as mãos na cintura e fitando a colega. 'A intrépida repórter está de volta. Bom rever você.'

'Bom rever você também, Cat.', disse Lois, sincera.

As duas mulheres se abraçaram diante dos sorrisos de Perry, Jimmy e Clark.

'Mas não pense que irei facilitar pra você.', avisou Cat.

'Isso nem me passou pela cabeça.', disse Lois com um sorriso sarcástico.

Jimmy correu até a mesa de Lois e lhe mostrou a plaquinha de bronze com o nome dela em dourado.

'Lois Lane está de volta!', ele lhe entregou a placa.

'Obrigada, Jimmy.', ela sorriu e ia sentar em sua cadeira, mas foi barrada por Perry.

'Agora você deve deixar essa mesa para outra pessoa...', ele disse, em um tom misterioso.

...

Lois abriu um grande sorriso ao entrar na sua nova sala. Havia duas mesas. Uma para ela e outra para Clark. Perry olhou para tudo satisfeito e cruzou os braços.

'Hoje mesmo o rapaz vem colocar os nomes. Você prefere Lois Lane ou Lois Lane-Kent?', ele deu um sorriso sapeca.

'Lois Lane ainda é meu nome profissional...', ela disse e os amigos sorriram. 'Lois Lane-Kent é o nome que eu escolhi.', ela abraçou Clark.

'Vamos deixá-los para organizar tudo.', disse Perry, já despachando Jimmy e Cat. 'Mas não se esqueçam! Promoções exigem melhores trabalhos! As notícias não caem no colo! Quero maiores e melhores matérias!'

'Considere feito, Chefe!', exclamou Lois, empolgada.

Perry, Jimmy e Cat saíram da sala e Clark abraçou Lois, dando-lhe um beijinho.

'Está feliz?'

'Muito. Agora eu sinto que nossa vida vai entrar nos eixos. Chega de loucuras. Por enquanto.', ela emendou e ele achou graça. 'Agora eu vou desfrutar da minha nova sala...', ela lhe deu beijo. 'Da minha família...', ela foi lhe dando outros beijos enquanto falava. 'Do nosso filho... e me aproveitar bastante de Clark Kent.'

'Clark Kent aceita de bom grado ser muito aproveitado.', ele disse e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

...

**Rancho Kent**

**Duas semanas depois**

O celeiro estava todo decorado para a cerimônia. Seria algo simples, assim como Lois e Clark quiseram. Apenas amigos e familiares foram convidados. A Liga da Justiça estava de plantão para que Clark pudesse se casar tranquilamente sem que Superman precisasse sair para algum salvamento.

Clark estava nervoso. Suas palmas das mãos até suaram. Ele se tornaria marido de Lois. Enfim, eles teriam paz e poderiam criar seu filho. Nunca mais permitiria que eles fossem raptados, coagidos ou machucados, prometeu para si mesmo.

Lois usou um vestido tomara-que-caia cor de marfim. Ela sorriu para si mesma diante do espelho, feliz. Apesar de todos os problemas, por tudo que eles passaram, estavam ali, juntos e cada vez mais unidos e apaixonados. Valera a pena. Sempre valia.

A cerimônia foi realizada com sucesso. Lois e Clark trocaram seus votos.

'Lois... Você é a mulher mais incrível que eu conheço. É corajosa, decidida, esperta, inteligente, um pouco tagarela...', eles riram. 'Adorável. Perfeita. Você é perfeita para mim, Lois Lane. Eu a amo hoje e a amarei sempre. Você é o meu coração, a minha alma, você me devolveu a vida quando achei que ela estava perdida.', ele declarou e ela sentiu os olhos umedecerem. 'Graças a você, eu me sinto... completo. Você, nosso filho, nossa família, nossa vida... Eu não poderia desejar algo melhor. Nem poderia pensar em algo mais perfeito. Eu te amo, Lois. Sempre.'

'Clark... Desde que eu te conheci, minha vida mudou. Eu era só a garota que queria deixar minha marca no mundo, mas não permitia que ninguém se aproximasse demais de mim. Você chegou de repente e tomou conta desse espaço vazio. Com sua amizade, sua compreensão, sua força, suas atitudes, seu amor... Você se tornou um pedaço de mim, Smallville. Você é a minha alma gêmea e olha que eu nunca acreditei nisso!', ela confessou e eles riram um para o outro. 'Eu amo você, Clark. Eu não poderia amar outro. Jamais. E nosso filho é o símbolo do nosso amor. E não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre irei amar você. Sempre, caipira.'

Os dois sorriram, felizes e trocaram um beijo apaixonado diante dos aplausos das pessoas presentes. Sam deu um lenço para Martha enxugar as lágrimas. Johnny dormia tranquilamente em sua cestinha.

Lois e Clark foram para a lua de mel na Fortaleza da Solidão e Sam, Kara e Martha ficariam cuidando de Johnny.

...

**Fortaleza da Solidão**

Lois e Clark estavam deitados na cama enrolados por lençóis azuis. A capa de Superman jazia no chão. Clark abriu o champanhe, encheu as taças e brindou com a esposa.

'À nós. À nossa vida e ao nosso filho.', eles falaram ao mesmo tempo e brindaram.

Lois sorveu um gole de champanhe e ajeitou o lençol no corpo nu.

'Hum... uma noite de núpcias na Fortaleza... Eu adorei.'

'Eu pensei que seria o lugar perfeito para ficarmos realmente à sós.', ele disse, bebendo um gole de champanhe.

'Exceto é claro pelo papai que às vezes aparece.', ela lembrou de Jor-El, bem-humorada.

'Ele está desativado hoje.', contou Clark. 'Resolvi que ele deveria descansar.'

'Além do mais, ele não está mais apto para fazer o que nós fazemos, embora que daquele holograma eu espero tudo.', ela comentou e Clark achou graça.

Clark deu um beijo apaixonado em Lois e depois eles deixaram as taças de champanhe no chão. Clark começou a beijar o pescoço da amada, descendo para as mãos para acariciar os seios, mas Lois o parou e a fez encará-la.

'Clark, você... acha que eu estou gorda?'

'Claro que não, Lo, você está perfeita.', ele disse, sincero e lhe deu um beijo.

'Mas ainda estou acima do meu peso.', ela lembrou, insegura.

'Você não poderia estar melhor para mim.', ele assegurou.

'Você é um amor, Smallville...', ela sorriu, encantada.

Clark tirou o lençol de cima dela, deixando-a nua, a contemplou e sorriu, apaixonado. Ele lambeu e sugou seus seios fartos com avidez, tirando gemidos dela.

Aliás, foi só o que se ouviu naquela imensidão gelada. Os gemidos, suspiros, palavras entrecortadas e gritos de prazer do jovem casal.

...

**Alguns meses depois...**

**Casa Branca**

Helen entrou na sala presidencial. Lex estava fechando sua pasta. Ele sorriu para a esposa em seu adiantado estado de gravidez. Era questão de dias, segundo o médico, para que Lena viesse ao mundo. Lex ainda tinha um certo temor de que Darkseid surgisse e levasse Lena consigo, mas como o senhor da Escuridão fora derrotado por Superman, o risco disso acontecer era quase nulo. Lex deu um beijo em Helen.

'Você está bem?'

'Estou ótima. Vamos?'

Lex assentiu e saiu de mãos dadas com Helen. Ele poderia se sentir plenamente feliz com ela. Helen era uma mulher linda, agradável, inteligente, decidida e seria uma excelente mãe, ele sabia. Mas ele não estava plenamente feliz. Faltava algo. Faltava acabar de uma vez por todas com o maldito herói.

No caminho para a mansão Luthor, dentro da limousine, Helen começou a sentir as dores do parto. Ela foi levada para o Metropolis Hospital e deu à luz à pequena Lena durante a madrugada. Helen sorriu, encantada, para sua pequena filha em seus braços.

'Ela é tão perfeita, Lex...', disse Helen, emocionada.

'É sim...', ele concordou. 'Perfeita. E a vida dela também será assim, eu prometo.', ele assegurou e beijou a esposa.

...

**LexCorp**

Lex estava visitando a empresa, que agora estava sob os cuidados de Tess Mercer enquanto o patrão fosse o presidente os EUA. Lex estava na sala presidencial bebendo uísque, quando Tess entrou com o jornal na mão e uma expressão preocupada.

'O que foi, Srta Mercer?'

'Lois Lane. Ela irá destruí-lo. Veja por si mesmo.', ela lhe entregou o jornal.

Lex leu a matéria de primeira página do Planeta Diário. Lois conseguira provar que não fora o senador Preston e sim Lex Luthor o responsável pelo sua tentativa de assassinato, sua morte forjada, seu sequestro, ter sido mantida presa e em coma induzido por meses. Haviam testemunhas. Testemunhas que tinham sido subornadas por Luthor, mas que Lois conseguira convencer a falar. E agora elas estavam no serviço de proteção à testemunha.

Lex lia e relia tudo aquilo e não acreditava. Ele sabia que deveria ter matado Lois quando teve a oportunidade. E agora pagava por sua hesitação.

'Maldita repórter!', ele exclamou e amassou o jornal, jogando-o no chão. 'Mas as pessoas não irão acreditar nela. É só mais um delírio de uma mulher que todos achavam que estava morta.'

'Ela tem provas. Provas contundentes. Provas que foram entregues à polícia.', contou Tess e Lex a fitou, de cenho franzido. 'A polícia está aqui. Vieram prendê-lo, Sr. Luthor.'

'Eu sou o presidente desta nação!', ele exclamou, indignado.

'Isso não importa para eles. Não mais.', ela afirmou.

'Não irei para a cadeia. Eu sou um Luthor. E eu ainda tenho que exterminar a existência daquele alienígena de uma vez por todas.', ele disse, arrogante. 'Eu jamais me entrego, Srta. Mercer. Jamais.'

'Dessa vez não será assim, Luthor!', exclamou Lois, entrando na sala ao lado dos policiais. 'Eu disse que ele não iria de bom grado para a delegacia...'

Lex se aproximou de Lois e a olhou com ódio. Sentia-se enojado por um dia ter acreditado que a amava.

'Eu vou processá-la por calúnia e difamação. Vou acabar com a sua reputação e jogá-la no lixo. Você nunca mais irá escrever nada em lugar nenhum, muito menos naquele pasquim que a abriga e aos seus delírios.', ele ameaçou.

'Faça como quiser, Luthor. As provas estão ao meu lado.', ela cruzou os braços e empinou o queixo. 'Achou mesmo que faria tudo que fez comigo e ficaria impune?! Você quase acabou com a minha vida e do meu filho! Você é um monstro, Luthor!'

'Filho seu e do alienígena, não é mesmo?', ele sorriu, irônico.

'Filho de Clark Kent.', ela afirmou, não demonstrando medo. 'E eu tenho orgulho disso. Graças a Deus, o meu filho não tem um sangue tão sujo quando o seu! Você é podre. Você fede. Tudo em que você toca, Luthor, você destrói! Sabe por quê? Porque você é assim... Esse ser vazio... Sem alma, sem nada. As pessoas são contaminadas por você e precisam se afastar para não morrerem sufocadas. Você é um câncer para todos à sua volta.', ela desabafou a raiva e o ressentimento que sentia por tudo que Lex lhe fizera.

Lex sequer moveu um músculo facial diante daquele discurso, embora seu olhar exalasse ódio.

'Não importa quanto tempo demore, sra Kent. Eu vou acabar com você. Nunca mais você será uma repórter respeitada e sim motivo de risos e chacota para todos. Vou devolver você e seu amante alienígena para o esgoto de onde vieram. É uma promessa.', ele afirmou, sombrio.

'Não tenho medo de você, Luthor. Pode me ameaçar o quanto quiser. Não vou ceder um milímetro.', ela afirmou.

'Não preciso que meu alvo ceda para abatê-lo.', ele afirmou, arrogante.

Um policial se aproximou e algemou Lex. Lois deu um sorriso zombeteiro e acenou.

'Boas férias para você, Sr. Presidente! Espero que goste das acomodações!'

Lex lhe lançou um olhar de ódio e foi levado pela polícia. Tess fitou Lois.

'Ele não estava brincando. Vai fazer de tudo para acabar com você e Superman. Só vai parar se morrer.', afirmou a ruiva com um ar sério.

'Eu também não estava brincando. Só irei parar quando a justiça for feita e Lex apodrecer na cadeia que é o lugar dele.'

...

**Mansão Luthor**

Lex conseguiu um _habeas corpus_ e foi para casa. Ele precisava sair de Metropolis com Helen e Lena para repensar sua estratégia. Tinha que parar Lois antes que ela realmente acabasse com ele. Jamais permitiria que aquela repórter abusada destruísse Lex Luthor. A mataria primeiro.

E dessa vez, não hesitaria.

Helen estava olhando para Lena adormecida no berço quando Lex entrou no quartinho do bebê.

'Apronte suas coisas e de Lena, nós vamos embora. Pegue apenas o necessário.'

'Lex, por favor, você não vai fazer nenhuma loucura, não é mesmo?', ela perguntou, preocupada.

'Apenas garantindo a segurança de vocês.', ele pegou uma arma no cofre e um dispositivo. 'E garantindo que o alienígena terá o que merece.'

'Lex, esqueça essa sua obsessão por Superman, pelo amor de Deus!', pediu Helen, exasperada.

'Jamais!', ele exclamou e ia dizer mais alguma coisa quando tudo ficou escuro.

Helen sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo e segurou Lena nos braços. Lex olhou ao redor, mas não via quase nada naquela escuridão. De repente, uma nuvem negra surgiu no chão, foi ganhando forma e se materializou em Darkseid. Ele olhou para Lex, que se colocou na frente de Helen e Lena.

'Vim buscar o que é meu, Luthor.'

'Não. Nosso acordo está desfeito! Vá embora!', ele gritou, atemorizado.

'Nosso acordo ainda existe. Você só tem todo o poder que possui graças a mim. Sua palavra e seu sangue foram dados.', ele disse e Helen arregalou os olhos, chocada. 'Agora, eu vim tomar o que me pertence.'

'VÁ EMBORA!', berrou Lex, furioso. 'O alienígena te derrotou! Você não é mais senhor de nada, Darkseid!'

'Eu sempre serei senhor enquanto a escuridão reinar nos corações das pessoas. Agora basta. Eu devo levar a menina.'

'O quê?!', gritou Helen, segurando o bebê com força contra o peito. O bebê se assustou e começou a chorar. 'NÃO! Afaste-se!'

Lex atirou contra Darkseid, mas foi em vão. As balas não o atingiam. Lex foi arremessado para o outro lado do quarto. Helen tentou correr mas foi bloqueada. Ela começou a chorar.

'Não... por favor... eu imploro... Ela é minha filha... É a única pessoa que eu amei e que eu amo. A única... Não a leve, por favor...'

'O acordo deve ser cumprido.', disse Darkseid, inflexível.

'Me leve no lugar dela!', gritou Helen, desesperada.

'Helen, não!', gritou Lex.

'Cale-se, Lex! Isso é tudo culpa sua! Como você pôde?! Ela também é sua filha!', ela o recriminou.

'Eu não imaginava que fosse gostar dela...', ele murmurou, em tom de desculpa.

Darkseid não quis ouvir mais nada. Apenas arrancou Lena dos braços da mãe e Helen pulou para detê-lo, mas foi arremessada em cima da cama. Darkseid sumiu em meio à fumaça com Lena, que berrava estridentemente.

'LENAAA! NÃOOO!', berrou Helen, tentando correr atrás da filha, mas não havia mais nada lá.

Helen caiu ajoelhada no chão, chorando desesperadamente. Seu coração havia se partido. Ela nunca amara ninguém além de seus pais. Mas eles faleceram e a deixaram sozinha. E agora ela perdia Lena, que fora arrancada dos seus braços por um ser das trevas.

Lex tentou abraçar Helen, mas ela lhe deu um repelão e se levantou.

'Eu devia ter te abandonado quando ainda dava tempo. Eu ia embora com Lena.', ela contou e ele ficou surpresa. 'Mas ela te amava. Ela gostava quando você vinha niná-la para dormir. Ela amava você, Lex. E foi assim que você pagou esse amor. O único amor sincero que já teve na vida...'

'Me perdoe, Helen, por favor.', ele pediu, de joelhos. 'Eu vou recuperá-la, eu vou dar um jeito de trazê-la de volta, eu...', ele se calou, quando levou forte tapa no rosto.

'Acorde! Acabou! Acabou tudo!', ela gritou, furiosa. 'Antes eu só tinha pena de você, Lex. Porque apesar de aparentar grandeza, você é um homem pequeno. É mesquinho, egoísta, arrogante e sem caráter. Agora eu o odeio com todas as minhas forças. Por sua culpa, eu perdi a única pessoa que amava. Eu quero que você morra.'

Helen saiu do quarto e da mansão sem olhar para trás sequer por um segundo.

...

Lex se levantou um pouco cambaleante. Ele ficou entorpecido até sua mente voltar a trabalhar. Ele sabia de quem era realmente a culpa por toda aquela desgraça. Superman. O alienígena. Por causa dele, só por causa dele, todo aquele tsunami passava pela sua vida. Mas ele iria se vingar. Ele iria acabar com tudo.

Lex tirou o dispositivo do bolso. Ele apertou um pequeno botão e dos porões da LexCorp o _Lexos_, a arma tecnológica destinada a matar Superman, acendeu seus olhos vermelhos.

...

**Parque de Metropolis**

**Manhã seguinte**

Lois e Clark estavam caminhando pelo parque enquanto várias famílias ali se divertiam. Lois empurrava o carrinho de Johnny. Clark comprou um sorvete e deu para a esposa enquanto ele começou a empurrar o carrinho de bebê.

'Esse dia está tão lindo, não é?', disse Lois, saboreando o sorvete.

'Não vejo a hora de Jon crescer para nós podermos brincar aqui...', ele sorriu, pensativo.

'Você é um pai cada vez mais coruja, Smallville.', ela sorriu.

'E como não ser coruja de uma criança tão perfeita como essa?', ele lançou um olhar amoroso para o bebê.

Lois ia comentar algo mas viu o _Lexos_ entrando no parque. As pessoas se assustaram. O _Lexos _era um robô gigantesco, verde e por uma cabine de vidro, via-se que Lex estava no comando da máquina. Lex mirou em Lois e no bebê, mas quando ele atirou, a arma não atingiu ninguém. Clark havia saído dali com a mulher e o filho em supervelocidade. Clark deixou Lois e Johnny em Smallville e voltou para Metropolis já como Superman.

'Pare agora, Luthor!', ele ordenou.

'Bem quem eu queria encontrar! É o seu fim, alienígena!', ele gritou de dentro da cabine.

Lex atirou um raio potente que atingiu Superman em cheio e o derrubou, fazendo-o cair no chão e abrir uma cratera no lugar. Não havia mais civis. As pessoas haviam saído correndo dali em pânico. A imprensa já sobrevoava o local.

Superman havia sido atingido por um raio de kriptonita verde. Ele tentou se reerguer, sem sucesso. O _Lexos_ ia pisotear Superman quando a Supergirl entrou em ação, dando um soco que o arremessou a metros dali. Kara foi socorrer o primo.

'Kal, tudo bem?'

'Kara, ele tem uma arma de kriptonita verde...', ele contou, ainda fraco.

'Deixa esse careca comigo, Kal!', ela alçou voo.

'Cuidado, Kara!', exclamou Clark, preocupado.

Supergirl voltou a lutar com o _Lexos_, mas também foi atingida e ainda pisoteada. O _Lexos_ ia matar Kara quando Mulher-Maravilha, Batman e Flash apareceram. Os três começaram a lutar com o _Lexos_, que tinha mais recursos que eles imaginavam. Superman se recuperou e voou em direção à máquina, atingindo-a em cheio. Batman conseguiu achar a pedra de kriptonita em meio a armadura quebrada e Mulher-Maravilha lançou a pedra na estratosfera.

Assim, Superman conseguiu capturar Lex Luthor.

'Acabou, Luthor. Você foi derrotado.'

Lex começou a rir histericamente.

'O único jeito de você me derrotar, é me matando! Me mate! Quebre o meu pescoço como fez com Zod!', ele lembrou e provocou.

'Você vai para cadeia, Luthor, para pagar por todos os seus crimes e o mal que fez á todos nós.', afirmou Superman.

A polícia chegou e levou Lex algemado. Superman suspirou, inconformado por aquele ódio irracional que Lex sentia por ele. Nunca iria mudar. Diana se aproximou de Clark.

'Acabou, Kal.'

'Não. Lex tem razão. Nunca irá acabar.', ele suspirou mais uma vez e tocou no ombro de Diana com carinho. 'Obrigado por tudo. Agora eu vou ver como está a minha família.'

Superman saiu voando em direção á Smallville e Diana apenas suspirou, conformada.


	16. Chapter 16

_Último capítulo da Fic! Obrigado a todos que leram e comentaram! Até uma próxima!_

**Parte 16**

Lex Luthor foi preso e condenado por seus crimes. Seu batalhão de advogados trabalhavam incessantemente para que a pena fosse reduzida, mas enquanto isso, quase todos os bens de Luthor acabaram sendo bloqueados. Quase todos. Enquanto a LexCorp e todas suas subsidiárias ficaram fechadas por tempo indeterminado, as duas contas na Suíça eram devidamente mexidas e limpas por Helen Luthor.

Após retirar o dinheiro que lhe cabia – alguns milhões de dólares – Helen pediu o divórcio. Bem que Lex descobriu que Helen havia furtado seus milhões, mas ele não conseguiu condená-la, pois sua culpa pelo o que acontecera com Lena não lhe permitia.

Helen passou alguns anos viajando e pensando em um modo de recuperar Lena, mas nunca conseguiu contato com Darkseid e aquilo a angustiava enormemente.

Enquanto Helen e Lex viviam seu pesadelo pessoal, Lois e Clark tinham uma vida próspera e feliz. Os dois se mudaram definitivamente para Metropolis, na rua Sullivan-Lane, em um amplo apartamento dado por Bruce Wayne como presente de casamento.

Era ali que o casal criava Johnny e depois Ella, a segunda filha deles. Ao contrário de Johnny, Ella Teri Lane-Kent não nascera com poderes especiais. Em compensação, se Johnny tinha o mesmo temperamento calmo de Clark, Ella parecia uma Lois em miniatura.

As crianças cresciam fortes e saudáveis, muito graças a Martha Kent, a quem eles sempre iam visitar. Ella tinha paixão por cavalos e sempre cavalgava pelos campos de Smallville, enquanto Johnny aproveitava para voar, mesmo que no começo Lois tivesse feito cara feia, com medo que outras pessoas descobrissem e tratassem seu filho como uma aberração. Ou pior, descobrissem que ele era realmente o filho do Superman.

...

**Genebra – Suiça**

Helen entrou no chalé após esquiar um pouco. Maurice quisera vir com ela para continuarem de onde haviam parado, mas por mais que ela achasse o modelo belo e atraente, naquele dia ela queria ficar sozinha. Ela pensou que sexo aliviaria sua tensão e tristeza, mas como sempre, nunca fazia efeito. Há 13 anos ela vivia essa tristeza, esse luto por alguém que estava vivo, mas perdido. O luto por sua amada filha.

Lex saíra da cadeia há quatro anos atrás e recuperara aos poucos a LexCorp. Lex perdera muito de seu prestígio, mas ele sabia que o tempo era o que deixaria tudo cair no esquecimento e logo retornaria ao topo. Lex também tentara conversar com Helen, mas ela sequer podia olhar para ele, não sem vontade de descarregar um cartucho de balas no ex-marido.

Helen encheu uma taça com vinho e sentou no sofá de frente para a lareira. Ela ainda se lembrava dos poucos momentos que tivera com Lena. A sua bonequinha perfeita. Ela ainda podia sentir o cheirinho de bebê e ver o seu olhar puro e cristalino.

Helen enxugou uma lágrima furtiva. Ela nunca se recuperaria da perda de sua filha.

As chamas da lareira começaram a se mexer com maior rapidez até uma labareda subir quase até o teto. Helen levou um susto, deu um pulo do sofá e derrubou a taça no tapete. Ela olhou para trás com medo e cautela e quase perdeu a fala ao ver uma garota ruiva com olhos castanhos olhando para ela com tranquilidade.

Helen olhou a menina com atenção.

'Você... eu conheço você...', ela murmurou e a menina deu um sorrisinho. 'Lena...', Helen sentiu os olhos umedecerem. 'Lena, é você não é?'

'Sou eu.', ela confirmou e Helen começou a chorar. 'Eu voltei, mãe.'

'Ah querida!'

Helen abraçou Lena com todo o sentimento. Seu coração finalmente fora desafogado. Helen tocou no rosto da filha e riu, feliz. Não importava a razão de tudo aquilo, só o que lhe importava era que Lena estava de volta. E não a deixaria mais ir embora.

'Lena, você não sabe o quanto senti sua falta...'

'Eu sei. Meu pai me dizia que no momento certo, eu a veria novamente.', ela contou.

'Seu pai?', repetiu Helen com a testa franzida. 'Você falou com Lex?'

'Lex Luthor foi apenas um veículo. Meu pai é Darkseid, o futuro senhor desse mundo.', ela contou, com um olhar sombrio.

'Foi por isso que você voltou? Para cumprir as ordens de... desse... desse ser?', disse Helen, desapontada.

'Vim para ficar com você, mamãe. Eu sempre quis conhecê-la. Mas eu só fico se você quiser.', ela disse, com um olhar doce.

'É claro que eu quero, Lena!', ela exclamou, emocionada e a abraçou. 'É o que mais quero no mundo!'

Lena deu um sorriso cínico igual ao de Lex, acompanhado por um olhar sombrio.

...

**Metropolis**

**Duas semanas depois**

O prefeito Pete Ross entregou à chave da cidade à Superman. Clark deu um sorriso humilde, enquanto era aplaudido pela multidão. Jimmy tirava fotos e Lois sorria, orgulhosa.

Era uma grande festa, com direito à balões com o rosto e formatos do super-herói, bonequinhos, barracas, músicas e comidas.

Superman agradeceu à todos e sai voando para mais um salvamento. Jimmy olhou para Lois.

'O Azulão é demais, né? Nossa cidade melhorou muito desde que ele chegou! Superman é o maior herói do mundo!', ele exclamou, empolgado e sai de perto dela para tirar mais fotos.

Lois começou a rir para si mesma até ter seus olhos fechados por duas mãos. Ela sorriu. Sabia que era Clark, conhecia o toque dele em qualquer que fosse a ocasião.

'Adivinha quem é?'

'Hum... pelo cheiro de colônia misturado com sabonete, eu diria que é um certo caipira do Kansas.'

Clark riu e retirou as mãos. Ele e Lois trocaram um beijo apaixonado.

'Eu amo você, sabia?', ele disse.

'Eu amo você também, Smallville.', ela disse, ajeitando a gravata dele.

'Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula de Ella e Johnny no novo colégio e ela queria que eu a levasse voando.', ele contou, achando graça.

'Ella não tem jeito. A gente já explicou a situação, mas ela às vezes acho que esquece...', comentou Lois, rindo. 'Ella um dia desses estava se queixando por não ter os mesmos poderes de Johnny.'

'Talvez ela ainda tenha. Só tem 8 anos.', ele comentou.

'É, vamos ver. Mas não quero que ela se sinta inferior por causa disso.'

'Não vai. Eu garanto. E Johnny também entende isso.'

'Johnny é um bom menino...'

Os dois voltaram a se beijar e Jimmy voltou a se aproximar deles, sorriu e tirou uma foto.

...

**Metropolis High School **

Era o primeiro dia de aula e Johnny já fizera amizade com Dennis Ross. Na verdade, Dennis era um amigo de infância, pois seu pai acabara ficando amigo do prefeito, que também admirava Superman. Johnny só lamentava não poder contar para Dennis que ele tinha poderes e que era filho do grande herói que o amigo tanto gostava. Mas era algo que fazia pela própria segurança de Dennis.

Johnny estava mexendo na mochila e deixou uma caneta cair. Ele ia pegá-la mas uma garota pegou primeiro e entregou á ele. Johnny olhou para Lena e a achou linda.

'Sua caneta.', ela lhe devolveu.

'O-obrigado.', ele sorriu, tímido.

'Você é novo aqui, não é?', ela perguntou.

'S-sou. Jonathan Lane-Kent.', ele se apresentou, levantou e lhe estendeu a mão.

'Lena Luthor.', ela o cumprimentou, com um sorriso simpático.

...

Lena e Johnny logo viraram amigos, o que não agradou muito seus pais, especialmente Lois. Isso era motivo para algumas discussões entre mãe e filho.

'De tantas amigas que você poderia ter, filho, logo uma Luthor?'

'Mãe, por favor, não é porque ela é filha de Lex que obrigatoriamente será igual à ele!', ele protestou. 'Mãe, ela sequer tem contato com o pai. Ela vive com a mãe. Lena não tinha nenhum amigo por aqui e eu não quero deixar de ser amigo dela porque a senhora odeia o Lex!'

Lois bufou, revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, munindo-se de paciência. Clark decidiu tentar acalmar os ânimos.

'Amor, vamos dar uma chance para a menina... Poxa, ela ficou anos desaparecida e agora está de volta, tentando ter uma vida normal...'

'Pois é, ainda tem isso! O desaparecimento dessa garota foi muito estranho. E agora ela retorna e quer ser amiga justamente do meu filho?'

'Mãe, a senhora age como se tudo fosse feito de caso pensado!', protestou Johnny, já um pouco irritado. 'Ela passou anos longe da família, de orfanato em orfanato até que conseguiu descobrir quem era. A mãe a encontrou. A senhora conhece a história!'

'Conheço a história oficial.', teimou Lois.

'Lois, amor, por favor, são só duas crianças. Eu não vejo Lena como uma ameaça, nem nada do tipo. Se, por acaso, um dia ela... de repente se revelar alguém perigosa, tenho certeza de que Johnny será o primeiro a se afastar.', ele disse e olhou incisivo para o filho, que balançou a cabeça, concordando.

'É verdade, mãe. Dá uma chance para a Lena.', ele pediu.

Lois suspirou, cedendo. Johnny sabia fazer o mesmo olhar de cachorrinho pidão de Clark. Era um mal de família. Ela assentiu, concordando.

'Okay, okay. Mas se essa garota se revelar uma Luthor de carteirinha, a amizade acaba! Os Luthor só prejudicam aqueles de quem se aproximam, eu sei bem.', ela disse, ainda preocupada.

'Fica tranquila, mãe, vai dar tudo certo!', garantiu Johnny, alegre. Ele deu um beijo no rosto da mãe, agradeceu o pai com o olhar e sai correndo pois tinha que ir a pista de boliche virtual com Lena e Dennis.

Lois olhou para Clark, que sorriu e lhe deu um beijinho.

'Talvez Lena tenha puxado à mãe.'

'Que roubou milhões de dólares do ex-marido?', lembrou Lois com um olhar irônico. 'Ah sim, fico muito mais tranquila agora.'

Clark acabou rindo.

...

**Semanas depois**

**Smallville**

Johnny estava no celeiro dos Kent olhando as estrelas pelo telescópio. Lena se aproximou com um olhar sombrio. Ela esticou a mão para tocar em Johnny e ele se virou para ela. Lena sorriu e lhe lançou um olhar carinhoso.

'Você adora olhar as estrelas...', ela observou.

'Eu tenho fascínio por elas.', ele contou.

'É, realmente são fascinantes... Distantes, mas belas e desejadas. Quem não gostaria de alcançar as estrelas?', ela sorriu, pensativa. 'Quer dizer, Superman pode. Eu acho.'

'É, eu acho que ele pode mesmo...', murmurou Johnny.

'Você também gostaria disso, Johnny? De chegar perto das estrelas e tocar nelas?', ela o fitou.

'Seria... interessante...', ele disse, pensando em seus voos. 'Se um dia eu conseguir, eu te falo.', ele disse, em tom brincalhão.

'Me conte sim. E quando conseguir, se puder ou se quiser, me leve com você.', ela pediu.

'Eu levo.', ele afirmou.

Johnny e Lena trocaram olhares carinhosos e ela se aproximou mais dele. Lena tocou delicadamente no peito de Johnny e lhe deu um selinho. Johnny a puxou mais para si e a beijou. O rapaz foi aprofundando o beijo, mas começando a se sentir fraco. Ele não sabia que Lena estava tentando sugar suas forças.

'Hey, garotão, você está aí em cima?'

Lena e Johnny se separaram ao ouvir a voz feminina. Johnny se sentiu um pouco tonto e não entendeu o porquê. Lena ficou irritada, mas conseguiu disfarçar.

Loanna Wayne, filha de Bruce e Selina Kyle, subiu a escada e parou ao ver os dois adolescentes.

'Atrapalho algo?', ela quis saber.

'Não, está tudo bem.', disse Lena, sorrindo. 'Eu preciso mesmo ir. Tchau, Johnny.'

'Tchau, Lena.', ele disse, se recuperando da tontura.

Lena sorriu para Loanna e saiu do celeiro irritada. Mas ela tinha paciência. Agora sabia que Johnny tinha poderes, ela só precisava se assegurar de que ele era mesmo o filho do Superman. E assim que ela tivesse Johnny em suas mãos, Darkseid poderia ter o seu reino na Terra.

Loanna se aproximou de Johnny, que respirou fundo, já recuperado.

'Tá tudo bem, garotão?

'Está... Está tudo bem.', ele deu um meio sorriso. 'O que você faz aqui?'

'Eu vim te convidar para a inauguração do novo Circus Oros lá em Gotham. Vai ter show de monster truck. Sua mãe disse que vai.'

'É, minha mãe adora essas coisas...', ele lembrou e ficou pensativo. Estava lembrando do beijo de Lena e do que sentiu depois.

'Tem certeza de que você está legal?', ela perguntou, estranhando o jeito dele.

'Estou...', ele sorriu. 'Só... pensando em algumas coisas...'

'Em Lena Luthor, por exemplo?', ela sugeriu, cruzando os braços.

'Sim. E em outras coisas.', ele preferiu não aprofundar o assunto.

'Eu entendo...', ela murmurou. 'Mas olha, você e Lena... rola um clima entre vocês, então... porque vocês não se entendem logo? Eu sei que a sua mãe não morre de amores pela Lena, mas apesar de ser uma Luthor, ela é uma garota legal.'

'Ela é sim. Ela é uma ótima garota.', ele concordou e sorriu. 'Obrigado.'

'Não por isso.', ela lhe deu um soquinho no ombro.

...

**Clube Metropolis**

**Aniversário de 15 anos de Lena Luthor**

Lena estava na sacada, olhando para a vista da cidade. Ela ainda não conseguira trazer Johnny para o lado de Darkseid. Sempre havia algo que atrapalhava e Loanna Wayne se tornou uma constante que a irritava. Era como se a filha de Bruce conseguisse sempre quebrar os seus feitiços. Mas Lena não desistiria. O fim daquela vida que todos conheciam naquele planeta estava próximo. Darkseid tomaria posse do que lhe pertencia e com a ajuda do filho de Kal-El.

Lex entrou na sacada e se aproximou de Lena.

'Eu sei que não sou bem-vindo. Mas queria vê-la mesmo assim, afinal são seus 15 anos...', ele disse, humilde.

Lena olhou para o pai biológico. Ele voltara a ter poder, prestígio e dinheiro, mas nunca mais seria o Lex de outrora. Ele fora quebrado. Apenas a morte de seu maior inimigo lhe devolveria a glória perdida. Lena se aproximou do pai.

'Eu sei que você se culpa por eu ter ido morar com meu pai, Darkseid.', ela disse e ele gelou. 'Mas não fique assim. Você foi um veículo. Eu não te odeio. Eu não sinto nada.', ela afirmou com um sorriso maléfico e ele ficou triste. 'Mas apesar disso, Lex Luthor, eu lhe darei um presente. O que você mais deseja. Você verá a queda de Kal-El.'

'Como...?', ele quis saber.

'Você verá.', ela afirmou. 'Essa é a minha missão. Trazer o reino de Darkseid a esse mundo patético. E eu irei conseguir.'

'Eu... eu sabia que não deveria ter feito aquele acordo...', ele suspirou. 'Eu queria ter sido um pai de verdade para você.'

'Você é fraco, Luthor. Você se arrepende de algo que foi o melhor para todos. Nunca conseguiria ser o pai que eu mereço e respeito.', ela afirmou, com desprezo. 'Agora vá. E aguarde a chegada da Escuridão à esse mundo.'

Lex ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Lena não era mais aquele bebê inocente. Ela era um ser maligno sem nenhum traço de sentimento. Por fora, era linda, doce e educada. Mas por dentro, a Escuridão a tomava por completo. Lex apenas assentiu, conformado.

'Que seja... Eu não tenho mesmo nada a perder... Mas eu lamento mesmo por tudo isso.', ele disse, sincero.

Lena apenas lhe olhou com desprezo e Lex foi embora de cabeça baixa. Ele sentira que falhara de todas as formas possíveis na vida.

Lena cruzou os braços e suspirou, entediada. Os humanos a cansavam. Ela gostaria de estar em Apokolips. Johnny entrou na sacada e Lena sorriu.

'Você veio...', ela disse, satisfeita.

'Eu não poderia deixar de aparecer no seu aniversário de 15 anos. Você... é uma amiga muito querida, Lena.'

'Você também é muito querido, Johnny.', ela afirmou e o beijou.

Johnny correspondeu ao beijo, mas logo foi se sentindo fraco. Ele tentou se afastar, mas Lena não permitiu. Johnny caiu de joelhos e Lena deu uma risada maléfica.

'Agora sim! Agora eu vou te dominar cumprir a minha missão!'

Lena colocou as mãos na cabeça de Johnny, que começou a gritar, sentindo sua mente sendo mexida de forma dolorosa. Loanna jogou uma cadeira contra Lena, que bateu as costas no encosto da sacada.

'Sai de perto dele, sua bruxa maldita!', ela gritou.

'Humana idiota...', disse Lena com um sorriso maligno e deu um chute em Loanna, fazendo-a bater contra a parede e desmaiar. 'Eu já deveria ter silenciado você. Sua voz me irrita e sua presença é totalmente desnecessária nesse mundo.'

Lena colocou a mão no pescoço de Loanna para quebrar o seu pescoço, mas Johnny, um pouco recuperado, segurou Lena e a jogou com força contra outra parede. Ela tentou investir contra ele, os dois lutaram e ela acabou caindo da sacada, em cima do carro de Lex, que estava prestes a entrar no veículo.

'LENA!', gritou Lex, desesperado.

Johnny olhou, boquiaberto, a queda de Lena e mais chocado ficou quando ela distorceu o pescoço e se levantou do capô amassado do carro. Lex também ficou sem fala.

'Eu sou invencível.', ela disse, deu uma risada e saiu voando.

Lex apenas acompanhou o voo da filha. E se deu conta de que Lena não era mais sua filha. Ela era um ser da Escuridão.

Johnny pegou Loanna no colo e também saiu voando dali. Lex não viu, de tão atordoado que ficara com Lena.

...

'Eu sabia! Eu sabia que boa coisa aquela garota não era, meus instintos nunca falham!', exclamou Lois, andando de um lado para o outro no apartamento.

'Meu Deus, será que não tem nenhum Luthor que preste?', disse Clark, inconformado.

Johnny apenas escutava e cuidava de Loanna, que ainda estava desmaiada em cima do sofá. O pescoço dela estava vermelho. Lois colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou para o filho.

'Eu se fosse você, me esconderia de Bruce quando ele chegar aqui! Ele não vai gostar nada quando vir o estado da filha dele e vai te dar uma surra!', ela exclamou, nervosa. 'Pensando bem, eu vou te dar uma surra e nem preciso de poderes para isso!'

'Desculpe, mãe.', ele disse, humilde.

'Ah, deixa pra lá... O que tem que se fazer agora é impedir essa maluca de cumprir seja lá que missão ela tenha.', disse Lois, preocupada.

'Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, Lo.', assegurou Clark.

'Eu quero ajudar.', disse Johnny, recebendo um olhar duro de Lois e preocupado de Clark. 'Por favor. Para compensar por ter colocado ela aqui dentro de casa...'

Loanna acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça. Johnny a olhou preocupado.

'Está tudo bem?'

'Está.', ela se sentou com dificuldade no sofá e mal conseguia falar. 'Exceto... por esses elefantes dançando... na minha... cabeça e... pela minha garganta estar doendo... mais do que tudo... nessa vida...'

'Eu sei, eu lamento muito.', ele disse, sincero.

Lois entregou um copo d'água para a adolescente.

'Bebe, para ver se ajuda aliviar a dor na garganta. Você fosse maior de idade, eu te dava uma cerveja.', ela brincou.

'Lois!', exclamou Clark e Lois piscou, sapeca.

A campainha tocou e Clark foi atender. Era Bruce, que entrou feito um furacão e parou em frente ao sofá, olhando para a filha.

'Minha filha, tudo bem?'

'Tudo bem, pai, o Johnny aqui me salvou da bruxa.', ela contou sorrindo.

Bruce fechou a expressão para Johnny, que se encolheu. Ele sabia que Bruce o culpava. Bruce acariciou a cabeça da filha e olhou para Clark.

'Temos que pegá-la antes que provoque estragos maiores.'

'Ela serve a Darkseid. Talvez só tenha sido dominada por ele, talvez possamos livrá-la e...'

'Clark, eu sei que você quer salvar o mundo todo e acho isso louvável, mas aquela garota caiu do alto de uma cobertura de 23 metros, deveria ter quebrado o pescoço e morrido, mas ela se levantou e saiu voando.', lembrou Bruce, sério. 'Você acha mesmo que há algum traço de humanidade nela?'

Clark ficou calado e Johnny suspirou, inconformado por ter sido tão cego.

...

**Fortaleza da Solidão - Ártico**

Lena havia conseguido roubar um dos artefatos que garantiam acesso à Fortaleza. Sua convivência com aquela gente desprezível dos Kent tinha valido alguma coisa. Ela pegou o cristal que estava no bolso de seu vestido e sorriu. Não tinha culpa se Kal-El não sabia guardar bem as suas coisas.

Lena ia conectar o cristal para dominar a Fortaleza quando foi abatida por Superman. Lena bateu contra uma das rochas de gelo. Johnny pegou o cristal. Lena se levantou e os encarou.

'Ah, vieram contemplar a minha vitória...'

'Viemos detê-la!', exclamou Johnny, com raiva.

'Ah, você está bravo? Que pena... Consegui matar aquela sua namoradinha estúpida?', ela zombou.

'Ela não é minha namorada e...', ele começou e depois franziu a testa. 'O que importa? Você queria me usar!'

'E ainda posso.', ela afirmou.

'Já chega, Lena, não vai conseguir o que deseja!', exclamou Superman.

'Será que não, Sr. Kent? Kal-El, Clark, Smallville... Tantos nomes... Mas um único destino. Perecer!'

Lena atacou Superman com um potente soco, fazendo-o bater contra uma rocha de cristais. Johnny atacou Lena e eles começaram a lutar. Lena riu, malignamente, para Johnny.

'Nunca vão conseguir me vencer! Nunca! A menos que consigam me matar! Mas são incompetentes demais para isso!'

Lena deu um soco em Johnny e conseguiu se livrar dele. Superman a segurou pelos braços, imobilizando-a e Johnny empunhou o cristal.

'Você não nos deu outra alternativa, Lena.'

Johnny abriu a passagem para a Zona Fantasma e Superman entrou lá dentro com Lena. Com a ajuda de Batman, Superman conseguiu voltar a tempo que o portal fosse fechado pelo filho. Todos respiraram aliviados.

...

'Eu sinto muito, Helen.', disse Superman.

'Eu ajudei você a salvar Lois e é assim que você me paga.', ela cruzou os braços. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Superman e Batman estavam parados diante de Helen na cobertura do Clube Metropolis. O salão estava vazio ainda com a decoração.

'Ela iria destruir o mundo. Ela é uma serva de Darkseid.', disse Batman, sério.

'Ela é minha filha!', gritou Helen, indignada.

'Helen, eu agradeço pelo que fez por Lois, mas... não podia permitir que Lena trouxesse o reino de Darkseid para a Terra.', disse Superman, resoluto.

'Eu deveria contar à todos que Superman é Clark Kent.', ela falou, magoada. 'Eu tenho provas e você sabe.'

'Não adianta, eu não vou deixar Lena sair de onde está.', disse Clark, sério.

Helen colocou as mãos na cabeça, desesperada.

'Ela é só uma criança!'

'Ela é um ser maligno.', disse Batman, inflexível. 'E você sabe disso, Helen, então pare de se enganar. Depois que Darkseid levou Lena quando ela ainda era bebê, aquela criança, o ser humano que ela era, deixou de existir. Aceite isso.'

'E eu sei de quem é a culpa...', ela murmurou. Helen enxugou as lágrimas e olhou para Superman. 'Você me garante que ela continua viva?'

'Sim, ela está viva. Mas não poderá retornar mais a Terra, pela segurança de todos.', disse Superman.

Helen assentiu, triste.

'Ela era minha vida. A minha bonequinha... E agora nada me resta.'

'Helen, você ainda é jovem, pode ter outros filhos...', disse Superman, tentando consolá-la.

'Não, eu já falhei demais com uma.', ela suspirou. 'Você tem sorte, Clark. Sua família é perfeita. Sua vida é maravilhosa... É por isso que Lex inveja tanto Superman, quanto Clark Kent. Porque ele queria ter um décimo do que você possui.', ela ajeitou a bolsa no ombro. 'Agora eu preciso ir. Adeus. E obrigado por tê-la deixado viva.'

Superman apenas assentiu, com pena de Helen. Ele sabia o quanto era doloroso para uma mãe uma situação como aquela. Helen saiu dali de cabeça erguida.

...

**LexCorp**

Lex estava olhando para a janela, desanimado. Sua vida fora uma sucessão de erros. E agora só lhe restava a solidão, o remorso e o arrependimento.

Helen entrou na sala dele, que a fitou.

'Já esperava que você viesse. Eu soube de tudo que aconteceu com Lena.'

'Lena não existe mais. Ela deixou de existir naquele dia em que Darkseid a levou.', disse Helen, se aproximando.

'Eu sinto muito, Helen. De verdade. Eu amava vocês duas.'

'Seu amor eu dispenso. Nunca o quis. Mas eu queria Lena. Ela era o meu presente. E você o destruiu.'

'Eu sei.', ele concordou, resignado.

'Eu só vim...', ela olhou para o teto e depois riu, amarga. 'Eu tinha vindo aqui para te matar. Para atirar em você. Uma bala bem no centro da sua testa. Mas não vou fazer isso. A melhor punição é você amargar os seus dias sozinho, lembrando a cada minuto do que fez com a sua própria filha. Ela foi a única pessoa que te amou, Lex. Aquele bebê amava você. E você matou a alma dela. Meus parabéns. E adeus.'

Helen saiu da sala e Lex sentou em sua cadeira, sentindo-se derrotado.

...

**Algumas semanas depois**

**Planeta Diário**

Lois estava no terraço olhando a vista de Metropolis. A Cidade do Amanhã como a chamavam. Ela sorriu. Nunca pensou que sua vida mudaria tanto desde que resolvera se mudar para lá e trabalhar no jornal.

Superman aterrissou diante de Lois e sorriu.

'Hey, Lo.'

'Hey, Smallville. Quantos gatinhos presos na árvore hoje?', ela brincou.

'Alguns. E você, quantas ordens dadas hoje, nova editora-chefe?'

'Algumas.', eles riram um para o outro. 'Aliás, eu tenho que ter uma conversa com aquele senhor, o Clark Kent. Ele tem uns sumiços estranhos, aparece e desaparece com frequência. Vou começar a chamá-lo de Houdini.' , ela fingiu seriedade

'É verdade, é um caso complicado.', ele fingiu seriedade. 'Chame-o na sala de cópias. Normalmente ele resolve seus assuntos por lá.'

'Clarkie, a gente não pode ficar mais se encontrando na sala de cópias, algumas pessoas já repararam.', ela o abraçou.

'Poxa, é o meu lugar favorito em todo o jornal.'

'Se aquelas máquinas falassem... Tenho quase certeza de que Ella foi feita ali.'

'Podemos fazer outros...'

'Nem pensar, Smallville, se eu deixasse, nós teríamos um time de futebol em casa!'

'Você sabe que eu adoro crianças...'

Os dois riram e trocaram um beijo apaixonado.

'Clark, depois de todos esses anos, você não se cansou de mim?'

'Eu pensei que você iria se cansar de mim...', ele comentou. 'Eu amo você, Lois.'

'Eu também, Clark. Sempre. Não importa o que aconteça.'

'Sempre.'

Os dois voltaram a se beijar enquanto flutuavam.

FIM


End file.
